The Hanyou Handbook: A Romance
by Goddess Donatella
Summary: An ADULTS ONLY romance of hate turning to love. No one under 18! Sess/Inu, Yaoi, Rape, Mpreg warnings! Complete and now edited for your reading pleasure.
1. Chapter 1

Author's note: Happy New Year! I finally found the time to edit out most of the mistakes, typo's, and clichés in this story that were simply driving me crazy, and I could not rest until this was done. Though it certainly isn't perfect, nor will it ever be, and I'm sure you'll continue to find some things that could still use fixing, I am happier with it, and I needed to get this out of my system so that I can concentrate on a sequel. The story hasn't changed, but it should now be a more enjoyable read without the errors and slightly better sex scenes. As always, enjoy.

Disclaimer: Inu Yasha and its characters are owned by Rumiko Takahashi and Sunrise TV. All original characters and story are owned by Donatella D. I make no profit from this fiction.

* * *

><p><strong>The Hanyou Handbook: A Romance<strong>

Setting: Three years after Naraku is killed and Kagome has gone home - she has not yet returned to the feudal era.

**Chapter One: Prologue**

'Sesshomaru, you must go to him,' the voice sounded in his head.

"What?"

'He needs you,' the disembodied voice continued.

"Who? Who needs me?"

'Go to Inuyasha - your brother needs you.'

"Father."

Sesshomaru awoke, jolted from his dream with the surprise of hearing his father's voice, but was it really a dream? Could his brother be in trouble… again? It wouldn't be the first time, then again, why should Sesshomaru care?

Nonetheless, his father's voice sounded urgent, almost pleading. If he took the trouble to interrupt his sleep then perhaps it is something Sesshomaru should look into. After all, he would never question the great Inu no Taisho, and if his father wanted him to take care of Inuyasha then he must, at the very least, go see what the dirty, little hanyou was up to. Hopefully, this will not take long.

xxxoooooxxx

The forest was blessedly free of the brats scent. 'Where could he have disappeared to?' the elder brother questioned himself, as he approached the human village Inuyasha usually called home.

He should've killed the whelp years ago, but he didn't. No, father wouldn't approve of that, besides, whom else would he have to abuse and torture if it were not for his little brother? Yes, little brother had a purpose; he lived for Sesshomaru's amusement, and Jaken was hardly an equal substitute, that little ass-kissing toad was way too easy. Inuyasha, on the other hand, was a good challenge for Sesshomaru's superior skill and intellect. Yes, Inuyasha was a toy to keep Sesshomaru sharp and on his toes. Therefore, he'll go to him just as father had asked him to, for whatever reason. Truth was, Sesshomaru was a bit bored of late, what with Naraku gone, there really wasn't much else to peak his interest and he could use a good sparring anyway. Yes, maybe he can even get a little enjoyment out of this - it has been far too long.

Now, if he could only pick up his scent which was everywhere around the village, but then disappeared. No, not disappeared… changed. Sesshomaru was well aware of his little brother's scent variations: the human version, the demon version and the all too familiar half-breed stench, but this was a new variation and the elder wondered what little brother had transformed into this time.

Actually, this new scent was much more pleasing than the others, clean and sweet smelling like early springtime flowers. "Hmm, interesting." It was definitely him, Sesshomaru was certain; he could still detect the note of musky, forest floor that always permeated his brother's scent no matter what form his skinny, little body held. Maybe he's simply taken to bathing more, or some. Though there was no hot spring in the country that could wash away that offensive hanyou stink completely. Surely if father had ever had the chance to get a good whiff of his youngest, he would've felt differently about having a half-breed for a son.

"Hm, found you," he said to himself, as he picked up his pace through the forest eager to see what his idiot half-brother had gotten himself into this time. Sesshomaru was completely unprepared for the scene that was about to unfold before him.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Inu Yasha and its characters are owned by Rumiko Takahashi and Sunrise. I make no profit from this fiction. All original characters and story are owned by Donatella D.

* * *

><p><strong>*Warning:* <strong>**The following chapter may contain material that some readers might find disturbing. No one under 18!**

**Chapter Two**

'Damn it! Why don't they just kill me already?' His thoughts were interrupted by a hard body slam to the large rock in front of him; he never saw it coming - none of it. He had been minding his own business resting up in his tree trying to get some needed sleep when he was attacked from nowhere. He had sensed nothing, smelled nothing. How could this happen?

Sure, he hadn't been feeling well lately; he'd been weak and tired and it wasn't even the new moon. In fact, he'd been feeling worse than he normally feels on his human nights. He always felt like shit on those nights, but nothing like this - this was ridiculous. He could barely climb into the tree to rest on the night he had been attacked; he'd almost spent the night on the ground but thought better of it, not that it mattered. He should've just gone back to the village as soon as he knew something was wrong with him. Actually, he did try, but was too weak to make it there. When he'd thought about it, he came to the conclusion that he must've caught some weird bug and Kaede would probably be able to fix him up, but he never got that far. Instead, he'd been ambushed by a fucking cat demon that seemed to be using him as a cat toy.

Man, cat demons sure sucked. Who needs claws that long and sharp anyway? He wasn't even a strong demon; Inuyasha would've cut his head off in one swing if he'd been feeling better - oh, and if Tetsusaiga had transformed for him - that was another problem, but it never happened before, why now? What was wrong with him?

The cat demon used those claws to slash at Inuyasha's fire-rat kimono, taking strips of flesh with it. _'What does this asshole have against my clothes?' _he thought wearily, trying to snap himself out of the daze he was in, just trying to stay awake. He was already ill and now he was losing blood too - this wasn't good; he had to do something, but he could barely keep himself conscious. Though, he hated to admit it, he really needed help.

Inuyasha opened his eyes to peak at his surroundings and through the halo of his silver hair, he spotted other demons standing around the cave he'd been dumped in, looking as if they were waiting for their turn. However, those cat claws probably won't leave much left for the others except scraps.

_'Where did they come from?_' He couldn't remember, so he put his brain on replay: cat demon, fight (getting his ass kicked), cave, cat demon. Did he blackout somewhere? It seemed like something was missing.

If only he were back with his friends like a few years ago; his pack was small, but loyal and at least someone would've noticed he was missing and probably in trouble, but now, no one knew he was missing, nor cared. There would be no one to come to his rescue, no wind tunnel to suck these bastard demons up, and no hirakotsu to tear them to pieces, not even a sacred arrow to blast them to oblivion. Nothing. No one. He was all alone, and would have to count on himself if he was going to get out of this. If he only had his strength back.

He let out another hoarse scream as the demon pulled him up by his hair and slashed the rest of his clothing from his body. He was awake again, and despite the pain in his weak body he managed to slash at the demon with his own claws, right across the cat's face just missing his left eye. Of course, this only infuriated the cat demon, so he took his anger out on Inuyasha's jaw, throwing him to the rocky ground in the process and then, one by one, he ripped out the boy's offending claws making sure he wouldn't be able to do that again.

However, the cat demon was careful not to kill the boy, only disable him for a while and teach him that he had no choice but to submit to the demon's will. That's when Inuyasha realized there was something else going on that he didn't understand; this bastard was playing with him. He could've killed Inuyasha many times over by now, but he didn't; he had other plans for the sweet-smelling, young thing.

Inuyasha felt himself being lifted by his hair again and strong, clawed fingers securing his wrists as he was slammed face first back down on that same large rock, only this time he was naked and being restrained by his wrists with something that felt like metal chains. It wasn't as if he could get away in his condition, but apparently, the demon wasn't taking any more chances.

Suddenly, Inuyasha could feel panic welling up in his gut - this was worse than bad; he was helpless, and reality was starting to dawn as he realized what was about to happen to him. He screamed and pulled at his shackled wrists, but only managed to cut the flesh of his hands.

Clawed fingers slowly ran down the center of his back; he could feel the warm blood trickle from the wounds as the hand stopped at his ass to examine his full cheeks, and then part them for closer inspection. "No!" he cried out, as one clawed finger forced its way inside him.

"Ahhh, a virgin boy - how delicious," the cat demon announced with a low, mocking laugh, and the other demons joined in his delight of seeing such an unspoiled beauty.

If Inuyasha wasn't sure before, he was now. He kicked and screamed, but only in vain, as the demon now had his legs stretched wide - he couldn't move, all he could do was scream and spit the foulest language he could think of, but even his voice was starting to leave him. He was beginning to give up hope and he could feel the tears falling, making it even harder to see anything in the dimness of the cave.

He was going to die here; he was sure of it, and probably no one will find him. Maybe years from now someone will wander in here and find his bones chained to a rock - what an ending for the great half-demon who managed to beat Naraku but couldn't handle a few low-level, bottom feeders.

Inuyasha let out a series of raspy cries as the demon penetrated his ass, the only lubricant being the hanyou's own blood, and a searing burn ran up his spine. He was being pounded into the rough rock below him, each thrust of the demon above bringing new pain to his entire body and forcing the air from his lungs with uncontrollable bursts of breathy cries.

He didn't want to be awake for this; why couldn't he just pass out, or die? Dying would be better because then he wouldn't have to live with the humiliation. However, he was fully conscious, painfully aware of every sensation from the coarse rock rubbing the side of his face raw, to the unrelenting invasion of his insides, to the delicate dripping of his blood from various wounds covering his body. He was in hell. What had he done to deserve this? All was lost. He could only cry and drift away into blissful unconsciousness… finally.

xxxoooooxxx

The smell of blood floated on the wind - Inuyasha's blood. _'So, father was right. Little brother does need help.' _Sesshomaru quickened his pace as he followed the scent.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Inu Yasha and its characters are owned by Rumiko Takahashi and Sunrise. I make no profit from this fiction. All original characters and story are owned by Donatella D.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Three<strong>

Inuyasha awakened to the sound of a grunting demon somewhere behind him and the pain of the never-ending pounding to his ass. His arms had gone numb from being pulled so tightly above his head, and the cold rock beneath him had become wet with his blood and sweat. It was getting hard for him to breathe with his now broken ribs in his chest - his body can take only so much abuse before it breaks. He squeezed his eyes shut tightly and tried to will himself back into the darkness of unconsciousness, but failed; he was pretty sure he was still awake, and his sobs came uncontrollably.

He didn't know how long he'd been there, or how many demons had had their way with him; he only hoped it would all be over soon. Maybe if he were patient enough one of the bastards would kill him and put an end to his torture. He kept his eyes shut tight and tried to hold in his cries, and he just waited, waited for something to happen, anything would be welcome at this point, any interruption at all. If he could just hold on a little longer, just get through the next few seconds - another minute and he'll be okay; he could even do another hour if he had to. It was only pain, after all - it'll be over soon.

The demon who was so recently pounding him must have finished because he could no longer feel himself moving along the stone - _'maybe they'll let me go now,' _he thought, his mind barely comprehending his situation anymore. He felt something at his wrists and heard the sound of chains clanking together. They weren't letting him free; they were going to kill him now. No, maybe they were just going to start raping him all over again - No! His frantic mind tried to think of the possibilities and the panic rose again and showed itself as screams and cries of "No!"

But his hands were free, covered in blood and shaky, but free, and he could move them too if only they weren't so numb. Then he felt a warm cloth blanketing his cold body, and then he heard a voice calling his name, but he was too afraid to open his eyes; at this point, he didn't want to see the faces of his torturers. Now hands were touching him again and he couldn't stand it anymore, so he did his best to shove the hands away as he yelled, "Get your fucking hands off me, bastard!"

"Inuyasha," the voice was calm, yet strong, and a little familiar. "Inuyasha," he heard again, and he dared to glance up through his blood stained hair at the face calling his name.

"Sesshomaru?" He cried, softly through his tears and uncontrollably broke down in front of his big brother, something he never thought he would ever do. He knew if he waited long enough that something would happen, and he wasn't going to blow his chance of being rescued now. "Help me," he pleaded, to his brother. For all he knew Sesshomaru was there for his turn with the sweet, young boy, but maybe he could get him to feel sorry for him, or something, if he could just break through that icy heart of his - this was his only chance. "Please, help me," he pleaded again, hoping he would listen. "Please… please," he repeated, over again and again, through exhausted sobs.

Sesshomaru put aside his shock and horror of seeing his brother in this condition and wrapped him up in one of the cloaks he had taken from a nearby dead demon. He found some shreds of father's fire-rat robe and tucked them into his kimono. Then searched for Tetsusaiga which was lying on the ground in its old, rusted form; he picked it up by the sheath and turned his attention back to Inuyasha.

When he saw how much blood Inuyasha was covered in, and how badly his body was shaking, he grabbed another cloak from a beheaded demon lying near the rock to double the layers of fabric on his brother. He scooped Inuyasha up in his arms, took one more look around to make sure every demon was indeed dead, and then headed out of the cave.

xxxoooooxxx

The disgusting stench of countless demons on Inuyasha's body was so overwhelming that he decided to take his little brother to the nearest hot spring to wash him off; he had nowhere else to take him anyway, and perhaps a hot bath will calm him down. He can clean him up and watch him for a day or two until he heals, and then be done with father's request without guilt.

The bundle he held was limp in his arms, but the pleading cries it was making was becoming unnerving. Why did Inuyasha keep asking him for help? Did he not realize he was now safe? Did he think Sesshomaru would leave him there without defending him? Did he suspect he came to the cave to rape him along with the other demons? Could he really think such a thing? They had been through so much together and yet Inuyasha still didn't trust him, still thought so little of him. As if the great Sesshomaru were some weak, low-level demon that would stand by and watch his own brother be raped by a bunch of worms. What would father think of him if he did such a thing?

When he arrived at the hot spring, he set his brother down on the ground and tried to peel off the layers of cloth he had wrapped him in; too much blood had dried to the bottom layer sticking to Inuyasha's wounds, so he left it thinking it would be more easily removed in the water. Not bothering to undress himself, except for his armor and swords, he carried Inuyasha into the hot spring and began to scrub with the now wet cloth, which was slowly un-sticking itself to the bloodied skin.

He had hoped this would make Inuyasha feel better and stop that mindless pleading, and once they were in the water he calmed to a quiet sob and then seemed to fall asleep. The water around them turned a dark, burgundy red as Sesshomaru continued to wash off the blood gently, which revealed the many cuts and bruises covering Inuyasha's body. Getting the dried blood out of his tangled hair though was more of a challenge.

The whole time, Inuyasha slept with his head resting on his brother's shoulder and his fist clenched around his kimono as if for support; and though Sesshomaru was unhappy with the bloodstains imprinted on his once pristine, white clothing, he patiently unclenched the fingers, one at a time, until he had a full hand to submerge in the water. He found black and blue skin surrounding deep gashes around the wrists and hands, and that someone had torn out the claws from his fingers. His eyes momentarily flashed red when the sight of the horrible state his brother's hands were in brought a fierce sting of anger in him; and he thought of reviving the demons that did this to him, so he could kill them all over again with a little more emphasis on pain the second time around. He felt he had killed them much too quickly in his haste when they clearly deserved so much more.

When he was finally satisfied with the wash, Sesshomaru carried his brother out of the water and sat him on the ground, discarding the wet, dirty cloth in exchange for the clean, dry one. He wrapped him up and laid him down under a big tree where Sesshomaru sat next to him and dried his own clothes. After a long day, he waited and watched as Inuyasha slept, and eventually, he dozed off himself.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Inu Yasha and its characters are owned by Rumiko Takahashi and Sunrise. I make no profit from this fiction. All original characters and story are owned by Donatella D.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Four<strong>

Sesshomaru may have been asleep, but the slightest change in scent, or sound was enough to wake him to full attention. He was awake now, tracking with all his senses a demon only a few feet away hiding in the brush. More than a few demons had ventured into the vicinity as they rested, seemingly interested in the sweet-smelling hanyou, but they kept their distance with the powerful older brother watching over him - Sesshomaru sensed every one of them. He was starting to understand the fascination they held for Inuyasha - it was his scent. The scent of a ripe female ready to be taken was driving them crazy. Of course, only weak, low-level demons had no control over themselves, Sesshomaru however, was immune to such things and even if he wasn't, he'd never stoop to such base desires.

Sesshomaru glanced over at his brother who had started to whimper in his sleep. It was nice while he was quiet, but the crying was unsettling. He'd never seen Inuyasha like this before, not even when he was a small child all alone. He would always put on a brave face even when he was scared out of his mind, and he never cried, at least not that he knew of.

As Inuyasha's crying turned into full out blubbering, Sesshomaru decided to wake him from his nightmare - better than listening to this. "Inuyasha," he called, softly which did no good at all, so tried again, "Inuyasha, wake up."

"No," was the unreasonable response he got, so he picked up the bundle of little brother and set him in his lap to try to calm him. He probably shouldn't have left him on the cold ground anyway; he was shivering and feverish. He wrapped his long, luxurious fur around the boy and held him close to warm him up, and passed the time by combing his brother's tangled mats of hair with his fingers.

Yes, this will make a good project as he waited. Sesshomaru had a small obsession with hair, and it was one thing he insisted on that Rin allow him to keep her human tresses neat and clean.

He got to work; at least on the one side of his head he could reach, he would have to turn him around later so he can get to the other half of his head. He wound up slicing through big knots and trimming split ends with his sharp claws - when Sesshomaru takes on a task he strives for perfection, and he managed to get the one side looking very smooth and manageable; he even styled Inuyasha's bangs so they would no longer hang in his eyes.

However, now that he was done and Inuyasha was quiet, he contemplated shifting him around so he could comb the rest of his hair. The problem was he didn't want to disturb all that quiet - it was risky. He sat there for about ten minutes of blissful silence when he could finally take it no more - he simply had to get to the rest of that matted hair - so he very gently turned Inuyasha around to rest his now perfect half of head on his opposite shoulder and got back to work. He was surprised he was able to do that without waking him and pleased with himself that he still had a good hour of project left while he let his little brother sleep.

'Father would be so pleased,' he thought, as he worked. Not only did he do what was asked of him, i.e., save his little brother's life, but he cleaned him, protected him while he healed, fixed his hair, and even allowed the little brat to sleep in his arms! What more could a little brother ask for? _'Now maybe father will finally realize that I'm not as cold-hearted as he'd always believed.' _

Just as Sesshomaru was putting the finishing touches on Inuyasha's bangs, he noticed the whimpering starting up again. He completed the final cut and held his brother a little tighter. He was still trembling, and clenching his fists around Sesshomaru's kimono again. The whimpering turned into long, painful sounding sobs that hurt to listen to, even for the icy Sesshomaru who could feel a definite discomfort deep in his chest, but he didn't know what else he could do for Inuyasha. He unclenched one of the hands from his clothing and smoothed it flat on his chest noticing again, his brother's de-clawing.

"How cruel," he said, in his softest voice, but instead of anger, this time he felt sorrow, actual sorrow for his little brother. It was an emotion he hadn't felt since Rin died in the netherworld and he thought he had lost her forever. He bowed his head down to touch his brother's forehead with his lips and quietly spoke to him, "I'm sorry I didn't get to you sooner, little brother. You're safe now. No one will harm you while you sleep," and he heard a small sigh come from Inuyasha before he quieted once again.

He did it. He was able to comfort Inuyasha enough to send him back into a peaceful sleep. He was getting quite good at this and was very pleased with himself. Even the normal disgust he held for the hanyou was kept easily at bay and he was able to take good care of his little brother in his time of need. Yes, he was quite proud of himself indeed. He just had to keep this up for another day, or so until Inuyasha was all healed; and then maybe he'll go visit Rin in the human village - he's been meaning to give her that new pair of shoes he finally got for her.

He settled in for what he was sure to be a long wait until his brother woke. The sun would be up soon, but for now the stars were bright and the moon full, so he sat patiently stroking his little brothers perfectly coifed hair and gazed at the night sky.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Inu Yasha and its characters are owned by Rumiko Takahashi and Sunrise. I make no profit from this fiction. All original characters and story are owned by Donatella D.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Five<strong>

Morning came and went, and the sun was now high in the sky above the trees. Inuyasha was still asleep in the same position resting his head against his brother's chest. Sesshomaru was wide-awake as he had been most of the night keeping a sharp eye out for demons who would like nothing better than to have Inuyasha for themselves. They never had a chance with Sesshomaru watching guard, and if they tried, they wouldn't live long.

Sesshomaru continued to sit, leaning against the tall tree with his brother still in his lap fast asleep; he hadn't been forced to sit this long for some time and counting the hairs atop Inuyasha's head had gotten tiresome. _'At least he was being quiet and getting the rest he needed,' _he thought; _'He should be completely healed in no time.' _

He convinced himself that the fever radiating off Inuyasha's head was only part of the healing process, and as soon as it breaks the shivering will stop as well. However, when he looked down at his brother he had to admit that he was very pale and he looked much thinner than usual. He also noticed that his wounds were not healing as quickly as they should, even for a half-demon, and when he shifted him off his thigh, he found fresh blood where he had been sitting.

No, he wasn't healing, which made no sense. His claws should have grown back by now as well, but there was no sign of them, just wounded, bloody fingertips. Should he worry? Did he need a healer?

"What a bother," he said, as he got up with his unconscious bundle and headed for Inuyasha's village. The old miko that Rin lived with will surly be able to help him, and he had planned on paying Rin a visit anyway.

As he steadily walked his way to the small, human village, he couldn't help but notice how light Inuyasha felt. It was like carrying a child; he couldn't weigh much more than Rin. He did look thinner than usual; perhaps he wasn't eating enough.

xxxoooooxxx

"Lord Sesshomaru!" The happy voice and huge smile greeted him, and a small pang of joy melted his heart; he still couldn't understand how only Rin was able to do that to him.

"Rin, where is the old priestess?"

"She's in the hut. Is Master Inuyasha ill?" she asked, as she ran ahead to open the door for him.

When he entered the small, informal dwelling, Kaede moved as fast as her old body would allow.

"Lord Sesshomaru. Lie him down here," she instructed, pointing to a spot on the floor in the corner of the hut. "What has happened?"

"Inuyasha was attacked," he said, plainly, as he tried to set down his bundle, but those hands were wrapped tightly around his kimono again pulling him down with it.

"No! Don't go," came the desperate plea from inside the bundle. "Please, don't leave me."

Sesshomaru had a puzzled look on his face, as did Kaede, but he quickly recovered, "Rin, wait outside," he said to her, and she did as she was told.

"Your brother is not leaving, Inuyasha. Lie back and rest now, child," Kaede assured him, as she began to unwrap him from his cocoon.

"No!" Inuyasha screamed, and grabbed the fabric out of her hands, tightening it around his body. "Don't touch me, old hag!" he cried, as he tried to cling to Sesshomaru.

"Try to calm him," Kaede said, with a tired sigh, as she got up to find the right medicinal herbs for a sleeping tea.

"Inuyasha, the miko is trying to help. You must allow her to touch you," Sesshomaru tried to convince his brother.

"No! Only you can touch me," and he snuggled himself back into his brother's arms.

Sesshomaru was more than puzzled at this point; he didn't know what to make of Inuyasha's odd behavior. He seemed to be on the verge of hysterics - Inuyasha simply did not behave this way, nor has he ever wanted to be this close to his brother. Something was terribly wrong with him, nonetheless, Sesshomaru took him back in his arms if only to calm him down long enough to put him to sleep.

"Give this to Inuyasha," Kaede instructed quietly, and handed Sesshomaru a small cup of horrible smelling tea before she backed away from them.

"Drink this, Inuyasha," holding the cup to Inuyasha's lips.

"No."

"It will make you feel better. Drink." Sesshomaru was ready to force it down his throat if he didn't, but he did, and in a few minutes, Inuyasha was out cold.

"Now then, Lord Sesshomaru, tell me what has happened," the old priestess asked, as she went about unwrapping her now unconscious patient.

"He was raped by a group of demons," he said, flatly, as he helped uncover the beaten body.

"Oh, dear," she said, as she finally saw the damage. "I've never seen such terrible bruises."

Indeed, his body was covered with them where normally the hanyou never bruised, or they would simply heal so quickly that one never had a chance to see them. Worse, however, was how thin he appeared; every bone could be seen clearly through his skin - including the broken ones - and his coloring was as white as his hair. He looked as if he were on the edge of death.

"How long has he been like this?" Kaede asked.

"I found him yesterday."

"Then why has he not healed?"

"That is why I brought him to you, priestess."

"I see. This is very unusual; something else is at work here aside from the attack," she concluded. "How is it that Inuyasha allowed himself to fall to such an attack to begin with?" She added, as she began to dress his many wounds. "Perhaps he couldn't fight back. Were they powerful demons?"

"No."

"I don't understand. Why would they rape him?"

"There is something else, priestess, Inuyasha's scent has changed."

"His scent, ye say, and what is his scent now?"

"A bitch in heat."

"I see. That would explain much." She gently rolled Inuyasha onto his side to find the source of all the blood. "Oh, poor child, he's bleeding from inside." She grabbed a large folded sheet and placed it between his legs to catch the blood, and then went to the door to instruct Rin who was waiting just outside, "Rin, bring me some more clean sheets." On her way back to her patient she picked up a warm blanket and covered him with it, then looked through her collection of herbs for ingredients.

"What does it explain, priestess?" Sesshomaru asked, impatiently.

"I'm not positive," she answered, "but I remember hearing of a condition which only afflicts half-demons. I don't know much about it, but a change in scent is a symptom. There is a demon doctor to the south who specializes in treating half-demons; he would know more and could most likely treat Inuyasha better than I. He may be difficult to find however."

"I will go." Sesshomaru volunteered.

Just then, Rin burst through the doorway holding clean sheets and a worried look on her face. "Lord Sesshomaru, there are demons in the village!" she said.

"They must be after Inuyasha - they can smell him," Sesshomaru concluded.

"I will put a barrier around the hut to hide his scent, but I don't know how long it will hold. Ye need to stay here with your brother, Lord Sesshomaru. We can send Miroku instead," she said, as she prepared to work on her spell.

"You cannot send a human to fetch a demon," he reasoned, and he had a better messenger for the job, "Jaken!" He said, a little more loudly.

"Yes, my lord?" Jaken appeared almost immediately inside the doorway.

"Jaken. You will take A-Un and fetch this demon doctor. Do not return until you've found him. Do you understand?"

"Yes, my lord. Uhh… forgive me, my lord, but what is this demon's name?"

"Doctor Kiyoshi. You'll find him south of the village," Kaede offered, to Jaken's relief.

"And Jaken, be quick," was Sesshomaru's final words to the little, toad demon.

"Yes, my lord," and the imp scurried out of the hut as quickly as his short legs could carry him.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: Inu Yasha and its characters are owned by Rumiko Takahashi and Sunrise. I make no profit from this fiction. All original characters and story are owned by Donatella D.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Six<strong>

Sesshomaru and Kaede sat in the small hut sipping tea and waiting for the demon doctor to arrive while Inuyasha slept. When the news of Inuyasha's attack spread through the village Miroku and Sango Joined them to do what they could to help. Though there wasn't much to do but change bandages and wait, it was a good excuse to get away from the chaos of three children running around their own hut, and allow Rin along with a neighbor to take care of things for a while.

As the evening fell, the door to the hut finally opened. "Lord Sesshomaru, I've brought back the demon doctor you requested," the shrill of Jaken's voice broke the silence and brought everyone to attention, as doctor Kiyoshi entered the hut.

He was a tall, slender demon with midnight blue hair and eyes to match. His manner seemed kind and patient, almost human-like, and his soft smile was warm and inviting as he spoke, "Lady Kaede, it has been a long time. You are well?"

"Yes doctor, thank you for coming all this way," she replied.

"You have an ill half-demon, I hear."

"Indeed. He is not healing and it appears his scent has changed."

"Yes, I was able to smell him from leagues away."

"Oh my, I suppose that means my barrier is not working… how odd."

"No, I am sure your barrier is working fine, Lady Priestess, I simply have the ability to smell a half-demon even through scent barriers. May I examine him?"

"How very interesting. He is over here, doctor."

Sesshomaru eyed the demon doctor as Kaede led him to Inuyasha. There was something odd about a full demon that cared for half-demons who are normally despised. Can he be trusted? He stayed where he was watching from the other side of the room with the slayer and the monk.

The doctor touched Inuyasha and Sesshomaru could feel anger welling up inside him, but the question was, why? What did he care if a demon touched his brother? After all, he was only a doctor trying to make a diagnosis. What was he angry about?

"How long has the boy been asleep?" The doctor asked.

"I gave him a sedating tea shortly after he arrived this morning," Kaede answered. "Why do you ask?"

"He should not be sleeping alone like this - he needs to be with his mate."

"His mate? As far as I know, Inuyasha has no mate."

"I see - I am very sorry, Lady Priestess, but the boy will die without a mate."

"Then, are you saying that there is nothing we can do for him?"

"Let him sleep and I will explain," the doctor pulled the blanket back over Inuyasha and went to sit with the rest of the waiting group.

"We can't let Inuyasha die," Sango said what they were all thinking, as she offered the doctor a cup of tea.

"He should have already taken a mate," the doctor said, sipping his tea.

"What good would a mate do? How can that cure him?" Miroku asked.

The doctor took a last sip of his tea and put down the cup, looking at all the boy's concerned friends, he smiled at them as he spoke, "The boy is not ill exactly; he has an affliction that happens to young half-demons who remain a virgin after their adolescents."

'No surprise there,' Miroku thought to himself. He had never seen Inuyasha even look at another girl ever since Kagome left. He always wondered if those two were up to more than they led on, now he knew it wasn't just an act.

"Essentially, it is the demon blood calling out to the body to insure the bloodline continues. However, it does not happen to all half-demons, but only those with very powerful demon blood. The condition is quite rare and most half-demons die of it," the doctor explained.

"Most? So not all of them die then?" Kaede asked.

"That is true, however, it is more fatal when the half-demon is male, rather than female."

"Why is that?" Miroku asked.

"Because his body is now growing female organs so that he can bear children; and even if he survives the transformation, transformed males do not survive the birth of a child."

"Wait a minute, you're saying he's turning into a woman?" Miroku asked, quite stunned by the news.

"No - he will still be male, only with some... added female parts."

"A Hermaphrodite," Miroku offered.

"In essence, yes," the doctor agreed.

"So, Inuyasha could have avoided all this if he just had sex with Kagome," Miroku said, aloud to himself, "If only he had known."

"Not really. All he had to do was have an orgasm and he would have avoided it. Having sex with a woman is not necessary; nor sex with a man for that matter," the doctor corrected him.

Miroku had a horrified look on his face as the new information sunk in, "Huh? Wh… wha… what do you mean? You can't seriously be saying - I mean, that's… that's impossible!"

"It has happened before," the doctor assured Miroku.

"But… it's - it's… unnatural!"

"Well, it is for you," Sango scolded him, knowing full well of his masturbating habits.

"But… how? I mean, how can he… anyone go all those years and never even… touch themselves? I - I don't understand."

"Well, he was asleep for fifty years when he was pinned to the tree by my sister's arrow," Kaede offered.

"Yes, but… but… still. It's pretty unbelievable." Miroku was beside himself; he could not imagine living a day without some kind of sexual release, but the more he thought about it, the more it made sense. He could never remember catching Inuyasha doing anything… ever. Moreover, whenever he asked Inuyasha to join him in a little voyeuristic fun when the girls were bathing, he never showed any interest. Inuyasha had caught Miroku jerking off dozens of times, maybe hundreds, but Miroku had never caught him. He always thought that was a bit odd and assumed Inuyasha was just really careful. In an instant, Miroku's whole world had changed. Maybe he really was a pervert after all, or maybe he just needed to find some self-control.

Sesshomaru was equally appalled at the news; he knew Inuyasha was lonely, but apparently, he didn't even like his own company. No, he was sure this was all the doing of those ignorant humans who raised him. They must have told him some ridiculous story that would keep him from ever touching himself; something like his hands will fall off, or worse, his cock will - what idiots, and now he was going to die because of it.

"What if we found Inuyasha a mate?" Sango suggested.

"The boy must choose his own mate; actually, his body will choose a mate for him," the doctor replied.

"Then there is nothing to be done," Sesshomaru finally spoke, "Jaken, we're leaving."

"No, please stay, Lord Sesshomaru. Your presence seems to comfort Inuyasha, and you did promise him you wouldn't leave while he slept," Kaede said to him, and offered him another cup of tea.

Sesshomaru didn't recall making such a promise, but he took the cup of tea and decided to stay a bit longer to see Rin.

"Lady Kaede, you say the lord's presence comforts the boy, how so?" the doctor asked.

"Inuyasha wouldn't let anyone touch him except for his brother… he called me a hag when I tried to treat his wounds. That was why I sedated him," she answered.

"An 'old' hag," Sesshomaru corrected her.

"Yes, 'old' hag; he hasn't called me that in years."

"Did he wish to be close to you, my lord?" The doctor asked.

"Yes. He wanted to be held," Sesshomaru, admitted.

"He wanted to be held by 'you', Lord Sesshomaru. I do believe that the boy has chosen you as his mate," the doctor said, with a smile.

There was a loud crash near the doorway - Jaken had fainted.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: Inu Yasha and its characters are owned by Rumiko Takahashi and Sunrise. I make no profit from this fiction. All original characters and story are owned by Donatella D.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Seven<strong>

With things looking much better, Miroku and Sango left to see if their hut was still standing and relieve Rin and their neighbor of babysitting duty. Jaken was removed to the fresh air outside with A-Un, and Sesshomaru and the doctor sat in Kaede's hut discussing what might become of Inuyasha and what his immediate future held.

"Lord Sesshomaru, you need to sit closer to your mate," the doctor instructed.

"Do not call him that," Sesshomaru warned.

"Very well then, your brother," the doctor corrected himself, starting to get the idea that maybe this was not a match made in heaven.

Sesshomaru didn't like the sound of that either and growled his disapproval, but he got up anyway and walked over to where Inuyasha was sleeping and sat down next to him. "Why do we need to be close?" he asked.

"He needs your demon energy to make the changes to his body, if he is not close to you, then he cannot absorb it, and without that power, he will use all his own and die. He also needs to be covered in your scent so that his own scent will no longer be driving every demon in the vicinity crazy, and that will make everyone in this village much safer."

Sesshomaru's patients were starting to wear thin when he changed the subject, "We have nothing but hatred for each other, why would he choose me for his mate?"

"As I said, he does not choose - his body does. His body was searching for a demon with enough power to feed him the energy he needs to survive. Perhaps you were the only powerful demon available; and even his body would not have chosen you if he already hated you, that would not make for a very good mate."

"There is one thing that does not make sense to me, doctor."

"What is that, my lord?"

"When I found Inuyasha, he was being raped by more than a dozen demons. Would he not already be impregnated? Why would he need to mate after such an attack?"

"That is a very good question."

"I thought so."

"When I examined your ma… brother, I did see the damage done by the demons; however, he had not yet developed. In other words, he did not yet have the female parts for the demons to rape - they raped him anally, and even though it was a horrible attack, it is not possible for any human, or demon to become impregnated that way. It will take your brother some time, and a lot of your own demonic power to be able to make the metamorphoses into his new body before he can be with child. Again, that is why you need to stay close to him.

Sesshomaru wasn't quite convinced of any of it, but he did feel the strange need to be close to Inuyasha; somehow, it felt right to be sitting next to him and he fought the urge to take him in his arms and hold him. Why would he feel this way? He wasn't the one with the condition, and it bothered him. He had to remind himself how much he hated his brother and how he wanted nothing more than to see the little whelp dead. Yet, this desire to touch him was becoming overwhelming and he needed to distract himself from it.

"Doctor, I'm curious, why would a demon such as yourself tend to half-demons?" Sesshomaru questioned the doctor.

"Both my mother and father were half-demons; they were siblings like you and your brother. When I was growing up, both demons and humans rejected our family, and with nowhere else to go, we settled in the south by ourselves, far away from all who wanted us dead, or so we thought. Until one day when a group of angry, young demons decided they did not want us around, no matter how far away we were, and they came to kill us all. I managed to escape only because I could run a little faster than my half-demon parents," he said sadly.

"So you are not full demon."

"I don't really know, nor do I care, but that is the reason why I devoted my life to helping half-demons. My parents were good and kind people and I don't believe they deserved all the hostility that others had toward them. No one deserves to be hated simply for who they are," he said, as he sensed he had struck a nerve in the elder brother.

Sesshomaru said nothing, but suddenly understood why he didn't like this doctor.

"I must be going. There are other half-demons I need to check in on, but I will return when I am needed here," the doctor said, as he got up to leave, not before producing a big, heavy book he had brought with him and handed it to the priestess. "I leave you with this. It will explain some of the finer details and give you some herbal remedies for the boy; it will be a good reference while I am gone. I promise to return soon, Lady Kaede," he finished, as he bowed his goodbye.

"Thank you again for coming, doctor," she said, as she accepted the book and then began to thumb through it.

-xxxoooooxxx-

As the night progressed, the priestess and Rin went to sleep, while Sesshomaru sat by Inuyasha and contemplated the future. Spending the rest of his life with his brother was like some kind of bad joke… or poetic justice, he thought. All the years of cruel treatment toward Inuyasha was coming back to haunt him - and he thought karma only applied to humans, but this was clearly some sign of karmic punishment.

Of course, he didn't have to do this; he didn't have to stay with Inuyasha. There was no one who could force him. He could get up and leave right now if he wanted to; so why didn't he? Why did he continue to sit there next to his brother as if he were actually considering the ridiculous notion of taking him as his mate and spending the rest of his life with him?

'Father,' he thought. He knew all too well what his father would want him to do, but that wasn't fair; why should Sesshomaru give up his life to save his brother's? Once again, just like Tetsusaiga, father had a favorite son. He looked down at Inuyasha and realized his brother was awake and watching him. Those giant, golden eyes searing into his conscience actually made him feel a little guilty about the thought of abandoning him.

"Aniki," Inuyasha said, in a weak voice, just above a whisper, and then he reached up to take his brother's hand in his, and closed his eyes once again.

Sesshomaru looked down at the much too cold hand covering his own and placed his other hand on top to warm it. When had he become so softhearted? Rin did this to him, he was sure of it, and he reminded himself once again how much he hated his half-breed, little brother.

'Aniki,' he hadn't heard Inuyasha call him that since he was a small child, long before he knew his older brother hated him. The doctor's words haunted his mind as well: _'No one deserves to be hated simply for who they are'_. Indeed, Sesshomaru knew Inuyasha had never really done anything to deserve his hatred, except for being born, that is. Still, did he really need to justify his feelings? He decided he wouldn't fight it… for now; and he laid his body down next to the half-breed brat, put his arm around him, and went to sleep.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: Inu Yasha and its characters are owned by Rumiko Takahashi and Sunrise. I make no profit from this fiction. All original characters and story are owned by Donatella D.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Eight<strong>

"Good morning, Lord Sesshomaru," was his wakeup call. He opened his eyes and saw Rin standing there with a big smile and a hot cup of tea held out to him. Then he realized he had practically been cuddling with Inuyasha all night - something Rin didn't need to see - and he quickly sat up and took the cup Rin was offering.

"Did you sleep well, Rin?" he asked, as he sipped.

"Yes," she said, still smiling and held out another cup, "This one is for Master Inuyasha, but Lady Kaede told me not to wake him."

"I will give it to him," he said, as he took the other cup and set it down beside him.

"It has medicine in it for him which he needs to take twice a day," she stated, and then went back to her chores.

He watched her go and thought of how much joy she brought to his life. The most important thing to him in the whole world was that little, human girl and he would do anything for her to keep her happy and safe.

What she wanted was to be with him; he knew that would make her happy, but he had no proper place where she could be with him, which was partly why she was staying with the old priestess. Perhaps he should have his own home where he could take care of both Inuyasha and Rin.

Wait! What was he thinking? What was in his tea? The last thing he wanted to do was to play house with a child and his brother; and of course, Jaken would have to be a part of this household, as well. The thought made him cringe.

"Lord Sesshomaru, ye should read this book the doctor left," Kaede thankfully roused him from his thoughts, "It explains much about Inuyasha's condition and care."

Yes, something to read will take his mind off these sick thoughts. "Thank you, priestess." He took the book from her and began to flip through its pages. It appears the doctor has written it himself; no wonder he's giving out copies.

"Lord Sesshomaru, Lady Kaede and I are going to gather herbs for Master Inuyasha's medicine now - be back later." Rin stated, as they left the hut.

"Are they gone?" Inuyasha asked, peeking out from under the blanket.

"How long have you been feigning sleep?" Sesshomaru asked, keeping his eyes on the book in his lap.

"Not long - I just didn't feel like talking to anyone."

"This is for you - drink it." Sesshomaru passed him the waiting cup Rin clearly instructed for Inuyasha to drink.

"It stinks. What is it?"

"Medicine - you get it twice a day, so get used to it."

"I don't need any medicine," and he put the cup down.

"If you don't pick up that cup and drink it, I will pour it down your throat, Inuyasha."

"Fine… but it still stinks like shit," and he downed his medicine, which almost brought a smirk to Sesshomaru's lips when he saw the disgusted face Inuyasha made.

"It's good to hear you can still use that foul mouth of yours; you must be feeling much better today."

"I guess," he said, as he threw off his blanket. "Hey! Where's my clothes?" And he threw the blanket back on. "You pervert, what'd you do with my clothes?"

"You cannot be serious, little brother. Your clothes were torn to shreds, and not by me."

Inuyasha was still. He sat remembering what had happened to him and how Sesshomaru had saved him from it.

"I managed to find some of the pieces to your fire-rat robe," Sesshomaru said, as he produced them from within his kimono and handed them to Inuyasha.

Inuyasha looked at the remnants of his robe, "These were my only clothes - the only thing I had."

"You still have Tetsusaiga; it's lying next to you."

He touched his sword and put what was left of his fire-rat robe next to it. The robe won't repair itself without the rest of it, then again, if his Tetsusaiga won't transform, then his robe probably won't work either. He tried real hard not to shed a tear for his clothes - that would just be too silly, especially in front of his brother, but he couldn't help feeling sad about it, sad about everything really. He dropped his head in sorrow and let his tears flow covering his face with his hands.

"We will get you new clothes, Inuyasha," Sesshomaru couldn't help feeling a little sorry for him and tried his best to make him feel better, but he wasn't very good at this. Not a man of many words, he instead, put his arm around his little brother and let him cry it out. He has been through a lot, Sesshomaru thought, and he doesn't even yet know the best part. This was going to be difficult. "I will go back and find the rest of your fire-rat robe so it can repair itself."

Inuyasha shook his head, "It doesn't matter - it won't repair itself, just like Tetsusaiga won't transform anymore," he said, through his tears.

"Little brother, there are things we need to discuss."

"You mean about how I've lost all my power and can't even fight off one, measly cat demon anymore?"

"You haven't lost your power, it will come back."

Inuyasha popped his head up and those giant, golden eyes looked at his big brother with such hope, "Really?" he sniffed, "So, this is just temporary?"

"Yes." It wasn't exactly a lie. If he lived, then his power would, in fact, return, and it seemed to make him feel a little better.

"Your powers are still there, they are merely… busy doing other things.

"What the hell does that mean?"

"I am trying to tell you if you'd let me speak." Sesshomaru's compassion was fighting with his patients. He took a deep breath and tried to continue.

"Fine." Inuyasha huffed, and without thinking, he laid his head on Sesshomaru's shoulder making himself comfortable. He seemed to think nothing of the gesture, but Sesshomaru found it a bit odd, if not awkward.

"Inuyasha, those two miko's you used to wander around with… I had always been under the impression you were romantically involved with them, but you were not, were you?"

"I don't like where this conversation is going. What's your point?"

"You are in this condition, little brother, because you are still a virgin." That made Inuyasha start to fidget. "Less understandable, is that you have never masturbated. Explain how this is possible."

"What the hell are you talking about? What business is that of yours?"

"It is all very much my business. It seems, little brother, that you have chosen me as your mate, and I wish to know why?"

"What? I don't want you as my mate? You're a guy! And you're my brother! That's disgusting!"

"Nonetheless, you have chosen me and it seems I have little choice in the matter - unless I choose to let you die, that is."

"I don't understand… How can that be? I never chose anything!"

"You were not aware of your choosing. It was your body that chose."

"I don't think I want to talk about this anymore."

"You will talk about it whether you want to, or not. I have no desire to take you as my mate, so if you want to live you will answer my question."

"So I'll die if you're not my mate? That makes no sense! How do you know all this anyway?"

"There was a doctor here to examine you. He left us this book, which explains much about your condition - I suggest you read it." He laid the heavy book on Inuyasha's lap expecting him to shut up and start reading, but he just opened to the first page, glanced at it for a minute and then closed it.

"I can't read this," he said.

"Why not?"

"Because I didn't have all the fancy schooling you did," he spat, "I don't know most of these kanji."

Sesshomaru actually rolled his eyes and took the book back; he opened it and started to read to Inuyasha. He didn't get through two pages when he noticed Inuyasha - not known for his long attention span - fast asleep in his arms. He didn't stop reading; he just continued to read to himself not wanting to disturb Inuyasha, because a sleeping Inuyasha was definitely preferable to an awake one.

How can one person sleep so much, he wondered. He'll have to read the rest of the book himself and then explain it all to his brother, that is, if he even cared to hear it. He didn't seem very interested in knowing all the details.

After his eyes started to tire, Sesshomaru closed the book - quietly - and put it aside. Looking down at his brother's hair, he noticed knots starting to form again, where Inuyasha had been lying on it - and after all his hard work too. So, he combed his fingers through the long, silver strands again to smooth it out, and found how effective it was at calming his own frazzled nerves. It also had the added benefit of putting Inuyasha into an even deeper sleep, as he hugged his newfound favorite pillow, Sesshomaru, around his chest and sighed happily.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: Inu Yasha and its characters are owned by Rumiko Takahashi and Sunrise. I make no profit from this fiction. All original characters and story are owned by Donatella D.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Nine<strong>

It was early evening when Rin popped into the hut with Kaede trailing behind. They put away their baskets of fresh herbs and Rin started sorting and drying, while Kaede made a fresh batch of Inuyasha's medicine. She shuffled over to their end of the hut to give Sesshomaru the dreaded cup. "Here is Inuyasha's nightly medicine, be sure he drinks it when he wakes," she said. "Ah, I see ye have been reading the good doctor's book."

"Yes."

"Lord Sesshomaru, if ye and Inuyasha are planning to be mated, then would it not be wise to have a suitable place to live?"

"Are you throwing us out, priestess?"

"No, of course not, but there is an empty hut at the edge of the village that ye could use. With Rin and I here there will be no consummation of your union, and according to the doctor's book that will need to take place in the very near future. I'm sure you would be much more comfortable," she reasoned, trying very hard not to offend the Lord of the West.

"Perhaps you are right. I will take Inuyasha there tomorrow," he agreed. "Jaken," and the imp appeared instantly at the doorway.

"Yes, my lord?" Jaken said, happy that Sesshomaru had not forgotten he was there.

"I'm sending you on an errand."

"Oh, yes Lord Sesshomaru. I would be most pleased to…"

"Inuyasha needs new clothing and a bed. Find him something comfortable to wear that he can sleep in - he likes red. You must also find a futon large enough for two to sleep, and large pillows and silk sheets. Take A-Un, and be quick."

"Yes, my lord."

"And Jaken - spare no expense."

"Yes, Lord Sesshomaru. I will find the grandest robes for Master Inuyasha and the finest silks for your bedding, my lord, and the softest pillows for you to lay your beautiful and delicate head upon…"

"No, not grand - Inuyasha prefers simple."

"Of course, my lord. I won't be long, sire."

"Jaken."

"Yes, my lord?"

"Get Rin a new kimono as well - that can be grand."

"Yes, Lord Sesshomaru," and he was off, ecstatic to be of help to his beloved Lord Sesshomaru.

-xxxoooooxxx-

The next morning, Inuyasha had his cup of awful tasting medicine, and they gathered their few belongings, which Jaken carried, for their trip to the edge of the village to the empty hut. Sesshomaru knew Inuyasha was too weak to make the short walk, but he wasn't going to fight over carrying him there. He decided to choose his battles wisely and wait for Inuyasha to ask for help, though he knew he never would, of course. He only made it about twenty feet before Sesshomaru had to catch him as he fell, and then picked him up to carry him the rest of the way, with much complaining from Inuyasha.

When they arrived at the small hut, Sesshomaru sat his brother down on the large futon that covered over half the hut's square footage and tucked him in with the luxurious, silk sheets and warm blankets. Then he gave Inuyasha his new clothes all folded and wrapped in rice paper; he set them down on Inuyasha's lap fully prepared for more complaints.

"What's this?" Inuyasha asked.

"Your new clothes."

"You got me new clothes?"

"You don't want them?"

"I thought you were gonna find the rest of my fire-rat robe," Inuyasha said, a little disappointed.

Sesshomaru growled to himself while he tried to keep his anger under wraps. "I will, Inuyasha. Meanwhile, you can wear this, or do you like going around with nothing but a thin sheet to cover you. Perhaps you would prefer to remain naked, and then you won't need any clothes."

Inuyasha felt a little silly and ungrateful, so he opened the package to look at his clothes. Inside he found a beautiful, bright red kimono and hakana made of the finest silk along with a white, silk sleeping robe. "This is for me?" he asked.

"You don't like it?"

"No, I do. It's just… I've never worn anything so… nice before." Indeed, he'd never seen such fine clothes, at least, not intended for him. "Where did you get all this? I mean, it must've cost a lot. Where'd you get the money?"

"Money is not a problem, Inuyasha, I have all I need."

"Really? Where'd it come from?"

"Father left it to me."

"How come he didn't leave me any?"

"He did - he left it to your mother."

"Oh," Inuyasha thought about it for a minute. What did happen to the money father left his mother? The answer was clear, it was the humans that threw him out of his mother's palace when she died - they took everything from him.

"It doesn't matter, Inuyasha, I have enough for both of us."

"It's a little late, isn't it?"

"It's time to forget the past. There is nothing we can do about it now."

Sesshomaru took the white sleeping robe and held it out for Inuyasha to slip on, and then tied the obi for him. "You should rest now, little brother - we will talk later."

"I'm not tired - I can't sleep anymore," he said, with frustration while playing with the new obi hanging at his waist. The fabric was so nice and soft, it was impossible not to touch. "Sesshomaru… thank you for the clothes," he said, almost mumbling the words to himself.

"They will do, then?"

"Yeah. I've never worn anything so nice," he admitted.

And Sesshomaru actually felt kind of happy. He was happy that he had pleased his brother. Normally, he only felt this way when he gave gifts to Rin, and she showered him with smiles and thank yous, and maybe a little happy-dance, but now Inuyasha was making him happy as well. There must be a snowstorm in Hell, he thought.

Sesshomaru stacked up some of the many large pillows against the wall behind them and sat back to relax lifting his arm in invitation for Inuyasha to rest with him. Inuyasha gave him a big 'Rin-like' smile and took the offer, settling his head against his brother's chest and wrapping his arms around his slim waist. Sesshomaru brought the silk blanket up over his shoulders and used his 'put-Inuyasha-to-sleep' secret weapon - he combed his hair. Within five minutes, baby brother was starting to drift off to sleep, and Sesshomaru was perfectly de-stressed and starting to drift off himself. Of course, the combing had to stop as he napped, which caused Inuyasha to fidget, which caused Sesshomaru to wake and start combing again.

"Don't stop," Inuyasha said, in his half-sleep, after being woken one too many times. So big brother stayed awake to continue to comb his hair until little brother was fast asleep, meaning that he could sleep too.


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: Inu Yasha and its characters are owned by Rumiko Takahashi and Sunrise. I make no profit from this fiction. All original characters and story are owned by Donatella D.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Ten<strong>

Sesshomaru had never slept so much in his life. He was beginning to think there was something wrong with him. First, this overwhelming compassion and need to take care of his brother, and now it was sleeping as much as a common dog. It was different for Inuyasha; he needed the rest to heal and make this transformation his body was planning, but Sesshomaru was not ill, though he was definitely not himself.

The scent of Inuyasha was starting to drive him crazy too; it was changing daily and getting stronger, but he was above all this, wasn't he? He was starting to wonder. All he could think about was Inuyasha. All he wanted to do was hold him in his arms and keep him safe and happy. There were other things he wanted to do, as well, but he tried not to think of those, besides, Inuyasha wasn't ready for that.

He tried to distract himself by setting up house. Getting everything ready for Inuyasha, everything the book recommended, and he had Jaken working hard bringing everything to fruition, so he could stay close to his Inuyasha. In addition, with all the constant attention, Inuyasha was healing better; his claws had even started to grow back, they were still soft and short, but at least it was an improvement. His horrible bruises were disappearing as well, and his skin was looking better each day.

Still, Sesshomaru had not had the rest of that conversation with him about what was happening; he didn't want to upset him, but it needed to be done, and soon, before his 'new parts' appeared. He decided he would bring it up as soon as Inuyasha woke.

The only thing that had not gotten better was the constant crying. Lately, Inuyasha cried at the drop of a hat, and he still whimpered in his sleep from time to time; all of which Sesshomaru found incredibly upsetting. Nothing else, except Rin, could tug at his heart like listening to his brother cry. Perhaps because it was so out of his character and Sesshomaru knew he must be terribly hurt to show his tears to him. In fact, Inuyasha had become so comfortable with his brother that he didn't even try to hide his tears from him anymore, and let them flow freely on his brother's shoulder.

Apparently, it was not only Sesshomaru who was feeling a force pulling them together, but Inuyasha was as well. He was more than just comfortable with Sesshomaru; he would never leave his side, and would become terribly depressed if his brother had to step out of the hut for a minute. He clung to his brother as if Sesshomaru were the giver of life, and perhaps for him, he was.

As the two brothers lay together on their bed, Inuyasha fast asleep, and Sesshomaru wide-awake, spooning his little brother from behind and holding him tightly, waiting for the inevitable until it finally began. It would start with slight twitching of his arms and legs, as if he were running in his sleep, and then Inuyasha would begin whining like a lost puppy until tears were visible on his cheeks, and full crying commenced. At that point, Sesshomaru could stand no more, and would be forced to wake him from his nightmare.

He especially didn't want to wake him now because he was going to have 'the talk' with him, which was sure to upset him even more; but he couldn't let him suffer in his dreams like this, so he went ahead and shook him gently. "Inuyasha, wake up," he said, and those enormous, golden eyes popped open as if someone had hit a switch.

"Wake up, little brother. It was just a dream," Sesshomaru tried to reassure him. He knew very well what was causing his nightmares; he was still afraid of the demons, and the rape was fresh in his mind bringing on horrible images that took over his dreams.

Inuyasha turned to face his brother and hug him closer to his body. "I hate dreaming," he said, as he wiped away the tears on his cheeks with his brother's kimono.

"I told you, no one will hurt you. It's alright to forget about what happened."

"I know, but I can't just shut things off the way you can."

"There are some things I can't 'shut off' either, Inuyasha."

"I doubt it - I'll bet you never cried in your entire life."

"Inuyasha, don't you find it strange how we've been getting along lately? Haven't you wondered why we're not fighting as usual?"

"I just thought you decided to be nice to me for once."

"And why would I do that, little brother, after I've spent your whole life trying to kill you?"

"I don't know - I don't care."

"It's because there is something I can't 'shut off'. I seem to be under your power… as are you."

"What? I'm under my own power? Yeah, that makes sense," he said, with sarcasm.

"Your body is forcing us together, making us need and desire each other, and you are under the spell as well."

"But why would I do that? Why would I do things that I'm not even thinking about?"

"Your body doesn't care what your mind is thinking about - it is simply trying to survive. Your mind has had its chance and now it's your body's turn to take over."

"So, my body's doing things I'm not telling it to? How can it do that?"

"Yes, and you'd be surprised at what your body is capable of doing."

"I don't understand. Is this what you've been reading in that stupid book?"

"It is."

"What else does it say?" Finally, he was becoming curious about his condition! Sesshomaru won't have to force it on him.

"It says that your body is using all its energy to make the changes necessary to keep your dog demon species alive."

"I still don't get it. What changes?" God, he was dense.

"Inuyasha, your body is growing female reproductive parts." There, it was out - hopefully, he won't have a tantrum.

"What? You made that up, asshole."

"If you could read something beyond your own name, I would tell you to read it yourself. You'll just have to believe me."

"Yeah, well… I don't believe you."

"As you please, little brother; you will know the truth soon enough."

The conversation was ended when there was a knock at the door along with the sweet sound of Rin's voice, "Lord Sesshomaru."

"Come in, Rin," and she appeared, dressed in her new kimono holding a tray full of food.

"I made you and Master Inuyasha dinner, my lord," she said, as she placed the tray down in front of them.

"Thank you, Rin," he said, and she left with a goodnight to both. Sesshomaru took a bowl of what looked like stew and handed it to Inuyasha.

"I'm not hungry," he said, pouting.

"You need to eat, Inuyasha - you've become too thin."

"Well, I'm not hungry."

"How do you expect to get your powers back if you don't eat?"

"My stomach hurts - I'm not hungry." He lay back down and turned his back to his brother.

Sesshomaru put down the bowl and turned his full attention to Inuyasha. "Inuyasha, it is not your stomach that hurts."

"Asshole! Do you really think I don't know what a stomachache feels like?"

Sesshomaru ignored the insults, realizing that his brother was just upset, and rightly so. He lay down behind him and placed his hand on Inuyasha's general abdominal region, "Is this where it hurts?" he asked.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm making your pain go away," he explained, as he concentrated his demon energies through his hand and into Inuyasha's body. "Does that feel better?"

And to Inuyasha's surprise, it actually did feel better. Somehow, Sesshomaru had developed magic hands that took away pain; a truly impressive maneuver, but all he said was, "uh-huh."

"Good, now eat?" Sesshomaru insisted.

"Later, okay? I'm still not hungry."

"Fine, but I will hold you to that."

"How did you do that anyway?" Inuyasha asked, as he turned to face him. "When did you get the power to heal with your hands?"

"I think it will only work on you. It was in the book, along with other things that will make you feel better."

"Really? Like what?" He asked, showing true interest in this new power.

"Would you like me to show you?" Sesshomaru asked, rather suggestively, which Inuyasha was a bit put off by.

"Can't you just tell me?" he asked, sounding a little timid.

"No, I can only show you - are you afraid?"

"No, I just wanna know what you're gonna do, that's all."

"Nothing that will hurt you, little brother," he said, in his softest, most seductive voice, which was difficult for anyone to refuse, "I only want to make you feel what you've never felt before." Sesshomaru brought his lips to his brother's ear and whispered, "You only need to trust me."

"I trust you," he said, not quite believing it, but the hot breath on his very sensitive ear made the trust a little more convincing, and he allowed his brother to kiss his ear without rejection.

Sesshomaru took that as a 'please continue', so he gently kissed the ear again, and again, and then teased the fuzzy thing between his teeth, and circled its circumference with a light touch of his tongue that led down to his brother's neck. He kissed and gently sucked until he heard Inuyasha take in a quick, deep breath, and then he attacked his mouth - something he'd been dying to do for days. He was not disappointed by the sweet taste of his brother's tongue when Inuyasha finally consented to let him inside, but Sesshomaru stopped; he pulled back to look at his brother's slightly confused, but sweetly aroused face. "No one has ever kissed you like that before, have they?" Sesshomaru asked him.

Inuyasha simply shook his head as if he couldn't recall what words were.

"Why have you never let anyone get close to you, little brother?"

"Because, then they'll leave," he said, with complete honesty, "Just like you're gonna leave someday."

"I won't leave."

"Keh, bullshit."

Sesshomaru responded with a slow, loving kiss to his lips, but Inuyasha's mind wouldn't allow him to enjoy it. He loved all this attention from his brother; it was something he had fought for all his life, but he couldn't help feeling it was wrong, so he stopped him. "I can't do this… I don't wanna do this."

"You seemed to be enjoying it, little brother."

"Yeah, but that's just it - you're my brother… it's not right… it's disgusting."

"Inuyasha, you are half demon, and this is something demons do all the time. That taboo is only for humans. In fact, our father and my mother were siblings."

"Seriously? No wonder you're so fucked up."

"Indeed, it is what makes me such a powerful demon."

"How come I never knew that?"

"You never asked."

"Yeah… well, even if I wanted to… you know - I don't even know what to do."

"You don't have to 'do' anything, Inuyasha, and there is nothing to 'know'. We are not having sex, so all you need to do is relax… I will take care of everything."

"If we're not having… sex, then what are we having?"

"I told you, I'm just going to make you feel better, that's all," and Sesshomaru shut him up with another kiss before he could say anything else, a long, deep, wet kiss this time, which made Inuyasha forget what was bothering him.

As he mentally mapped every texture of the inside of his brother's mouth, Sesshomaru allowed his hands to wander down his brother's thin body, purposely staying away from his battered ass. Instead, he found a hard nipple to tease with his claws and then followed with his mouth, letting his tongue dance over the flesh and his teeth gently nip. He could hear his brother's heart pounding a little harder as he worked his mouth down to the tip of his erect cock, and once again, he was stopped.

"No," Inuyasha said, as he protected his privates with his hands.

"What's wrong, Inuyasha?"

"I don't want you to see me."

"Why?" he asked, as he slid his body up to face him.

"Because I'm a… freak," he said, and pulled the blanket back over himself.

"You are not a freak, Inuyasha - You're beautiful."

"Keh, yeah-right."

"Fine. I will not look at you, but you must, at least, let me touch you," he waited for an answer that didn't come. "Okay?" he asked, in 'Inuyasha-speak'.

"Okay," he agreed, and Sesshomaru kissed him on his lips while he let his hand do all the work, slowly working it past his chest, then hips, then thighs, and then snuck his way via inner thigh to the small, perfectly round balls that fit snugly in his large hand.

The sudden warmth on that particular area made Inuyasha jump slightly and he sucked in a large breath of air as this 'not sex' was starting to get a little too intense for him. However, he didn't stop it this time; he let Sesshomaru continue because, honestly, it just felt too good to stop. This must be what Sesshomaru meant when he told him he was going to make him feel better, because he definitely did… feel better.

Sesshomaru's tongue left his brother's mouth so Inuyasha could breathe and went to work on his neck instead, while his hand left his balls for his cock.

Inuyasha was already so hard, but as his brother's hand gripped his shaft and maneuvered up and down, he became harder than he'd ever been in his life - he'd never before permitted it. He really did have magic hands, was all that came to his clouded mind. However, the feeling was becoming so intense that he thought he was going to explode, and he squeezed his eyes shut and continued to take in huge gulps of air only to let them out in long, sinful sounding moans, until he could stand no more and tried to get his brother to stop with cries of, "No! Please, stop!"

But Sesshomaru didn't stop this time. He knew his brother was close to completion, so he wasn't going to stop now, that would be too cruel - he'd thank him later - he was sure of it. Finally, he watched as his brother arched his back high and frantically moved his hips, and gave a final loud scream of pleasure as he came hard into his hand. And Sesshomaru allowed a small smile to grace his lips, as he continued to watch his little brother ride the wave of an orgasm he had been holding inside for over a century.

As Inuyasha's body twitched and trembled from the high, his moans turned into sobs, which he covered up by putting his hands over his face to hide himself from his brother's eyes.

Sesshomaru was horrified by his reaction. He had tried to be understanding; he knew that his brother was sensitive lately and cried constantly, but this was a most inappropriate time for it. Sesshomaru knew he was good, but he had never brought anyone to tears before, at least, not in bed. "Inuyasha, what's wrong? Did I hurt you?"

Inuyasha shook his head 'no' to his brother's relief; he was starting to worry he had injured him somehow. Maybe his anatomy was different with this condition he was in. He gently pried Inuyasha's hands from his face to talk to him, "What is it, little one? Why are you crying?"

"I don't know… I'm sorry. It's just… I love you… so much," he said, finally opening his eyes to meet his brother's.

Sesshomaru shook his head and smiled. He was truly touched by his little brother's confession, and he gave him a little kiss on his lips before he said: "Now it's your turn to keep up your end of the bargain."

"Huh?" Inuyasha was honestly confused. Did he make a bargain? He was hoping Sesshomaru wasn't expecting him to do the same thing to him - he didn't think he could get up the energy to do anything right now, plus he wasn't sure he could remember how.

"You promised you would eat, little brother. Did you forget?"

"Oh... no, I… didn't forget." Actually, he was suddenly starving.

And Sesshomaru handed him his bowl of stew, which Inuyasha finished to the last spoonful, keeping up his end of the bargain.


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: Inu Yasha and its characters are owned by Rumiko Takahashi and Sunrise. I make no profit from this fiction. All original characters and story are owned by Donatella D.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Eleven<strong>

The next morning - way too early - the two brothers were rudely awakened to the sound of hammers and saws and various other construction noises going on much too close to their usually quiet hut.

"What the fuck's goin' on out there?" Inuyasha asked, while covering his head with a pillow.

"It was supposed to be a surprise," Sesshomaru answered, with a bit of anger present, not at the rude noise outside, but at himself for not thinking of it. How could he be so stupid? Obviously, he still wasn't himself.

"A surprise? For who?"

"For you, dear brother."

"What kind of surprise?"

"I am building us a house," he said, still half asleep.

Inuyasha examined the prone position of his brother looking quite comfortable in his bed and said, "No you're not - you're sleeping."

"Very funny, Inuyasha. I am having the villagers build it for me."

"You scared the villagers into working for you? What'd you do, threaten to kill them?"

"Do you really think I would do such a thing?" he said, somewhat shocked at the notion, as he turned himself over in bed and rubbed his eyes.

Inuyasha thought about it - of course he would do that. Was he kidding? "Well, you hate all humans, so why not use them for slave labor?"

"I do not hate all humans."

Wow, a revelation! He always said he hated all humans. When did this big change in personality happen? Inuyasha thought.

"Nonetheless, they are being well paid and were quite happy for the work."

Inuyasha decided he should not press the 'hating humans' issue and just be happy with the admission - maybe some other time he'll bring it up again. For now, he wanted to know more about this secret project his brother's been working on. "So, this house will be for us? Why do we need a house when we have this hut?"

"I will not live in a hut, and neither will my mate."

"I don't mind it here - I like the bed."

"I mind it, and we will have a bigger bed."

"Bigger than this? Why do we need such a big bed? There're only two of us."

"Inuyasha, are you not pleased to have your own home?"

"Well, yeah…. I guess. When can we move in?"

"When the villagers are finished. It won't take them long."

"How big is it? Is it like a mansion?"

"No. Just bigger than a hut."

Inuyasha sat back on his many pillows staring off into space and thinking about all the things his brother had done for him recently when Sesshomaru snapped him back to earth, "What's wrong, Inuyasha?"

"Nothing - I was just thinking."

"It's good to know you can do that."

Inuyasha huffed at his brother's attempt at humor, and even if it was at his expense, he hugged him tightly and smiled. "You're really trying to take care of me, aren't you?"

"I'm glad you noticed."

"Sesshomaru?"

"What is it?"

"Can we do that 'not sex' thing again?"

Sesshomaru almost laughed, "So, you enjoyed it, did you?"

"It was… nice."

"Nice… Is that all?"

"Okay, better than nice - it was fucking amazing - the best thing ever! And the best thing that anyone's ever done for me."

"I'm glad I could make you happy, little brother, but there are some things I need to take care of first."

"Awe, Your not gonna leave me alone, are you?" Inuyasha pouted.

"I won't be gone long."

"Can't I come with you?"

"What if I send Rin here to keep you company?"

"No. I want you." Inuyasha looked up at him with those giant, golden eyes and pouting mouth, and Sesshomaru melted - just as Rin is able to do to him - he couldn't refuse his little brother anything anymore. If he wanted him to stay, then he would stay, and if he wanted him to do nothing but have 'not sex' all day, then he would do that too. Sesshomaru had become a slave to those big eyes and pouting lips; he was now only a shadow of his former self. Where will it end?

"You don't want to let me out of your sight, do you?" Inuyasha shook his head like a five year old, which only endeared him more to his brother. "Fine - I will stay," which brought a huge smile to Inuyasha's face and another chip of ice was melted off Sesshomaru's heart. "But you must be on your best behavior if I am to stay with you all day," and Inuyasha nodded in agreement and followed it with a big hug for his brother.

Inuyasha truly adored his big brother, just as he always has, but now more than ever because Sesshomaru allowed it. He could never show his true feelings while his brother was trying to kill him, but with Sesshomaru being so nice and even affectionate, Inuyasha was able to express a lifetime of pent-up love and admiration for his big brother, and he couldn't be happier. It didn't matter to him that Sesshomaru was 'under his spell'; he was quite happy to take what he could get.

"Lord Sesshomaru - it's Rin, may I come in?" Came the high-pitched shout from just outside the door.

"Yes, Rin," and again, she appeared with a tray full of food.

"I made you breakfast, Lord Sesshomaru!" she said, with great enthusiasm and set the tray down.

"Thank you, Rin."

"Lord Sesshomaru, may I ask you something?"

"What is it?"

"Now that you're living here in the village, can't I come live with you too?"

"No, Rin, we agreed that you needed time with humans."

"But I'd still be in the human village - and now your going to have a big house - and I promise not to take up too much room," she pleaded, with giant brown eyes waiting to chip away the very last of the ice.

"I will consider it, Rin," Sesshomaru gave in quickly. Actually, he had already planned a room for her in his new home, and he was looking forward to it as much as Rin was.

What a softy, Inuyasha smiled, as he thought, Rin had him wrapped around her little finger. He has never seen this side of Sesshomaru before; it was like a completely different person.

"Oh, thank you, Lord Sesshomaru!" She practically sang, and danced out of the hut before he could change his mind.

"Eat, Inuyasha," he ordered.

"I'm not hungry."

"You promised you would behave… eat."

Oh yeah, he did promise. So, he took a bowl of rice and eggs and dug in, and though his stomach was hurting again, he didn't want to worry his brother, so he tried his best to finish every bit. He was glad he did when Sesshomaru seemed happy he had eaten without a fight. The only problem was that now his stomach hurt even more and he knew he wasn't up for having any 'not sex'.

In fact, his stomach was hurting a lot, and not just his stomach now, but his general private area was hurting too, right between his legs. He lay down, turning away from his brother and curled himself up into a ball hoping the pain would go away quickly so Sesshomaru wouldn't suspect anything wrong, but apparently, that was asking for too much.

"What's wrong, Inuyasha?"

Inuyasha didn't want to answer; he feared his brother would hear the pain in his voice, and now he wished he had just left the hut as he'd planned, only he still wanted his brother with him, especially now that he was getting a little scared that something was wrong. The pain seemed to be increasing by the minute and he wasn't going to be able to hide it for much longer. Maybe the food was bad, he thought.

"Inuyasha, what is it?" Sesshomaru tried to turn his brother over and saw his whole body clenched into a tight ball of pain. Luckily, he was prepared for this; he read about it in the doctor's book and knew exactly what to do. He lifted Inuyasha onto his lap, forcing a groan out of him.

"It hurts!" Inuyasha whimpered.

"Where does it hurt, little brother?" But he only got more pain-filled groans. He gently straightened him out so he could lay his hands across his stomach to ease his pain, but it wasn't working as well as it had the first time he tried this. His pain must be elsewhere, he thought, and he knew where, it was just that Inuyasha had his legs clamped so tightly together that it made it impossible to get his hand anywhere near his crotch.

"Inuyasha, you must relax your legs so I can help you." Sesshomaru wasn't even sure if his brother had heard him; he was in so much distress from the pain that he could do nothing but make crying groans, so he had no choice but to pry his legs apart. He was surprised at how much strength Inuyasha still had, but he succeeded, and managed to slide his hand between them and rest it where he could take away some of the pain.

Inuyasha started to relax as soon as Sesshomaru found the right spot. It didn't eliminate the pain, but it certainly took the edge off, and Inuyasha's groans settled down to a quieter whine. "What's happening to me?" he eked out.

"As I told you, little brother; your body is producing its female organs. You didn't want to believe me."

"Why does it hurt so much?"

"It will end soon."

"My body transforms all the time - it doesn't hurt like this."

"This is different - this will be permanent."

"I don't wanna turn into a stupid girl!" he screamed, as suddenly the reality of his situation was starting to sink in.

"You are not turning into a 'girl', Inuyasha, you will still be male."

"Really? 'Cause my dick feels like it's gonna fall off!"

"I assure you, little brother, nothing will fall off."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

It was very reassuring to hear that nothing would be falling off, but Inuyasha was still worried. He had never been in any pain when he transformed from hanyou to human, or hanyou to demon, so why now? And what was causing all this anyway? Why him? He's never heard of such a thing happening to anyone else; so what did he do to deserve this? "I want this to stop!" he screamed, "I don't wanna transform like this! How can I stop it?"

"It cannot be stopped once it has started. I'm sorry, little brother, but there is nothing you can do."

"But it only just started now - maybe there's still time to stop it!"

"No, it started weeks ago when you were feeling ill. It can't be stopped now."

"I don't believe you! You just don't wanna help me 'cause you want this to happen! You find this amusing, don't you? That's why you pretended to care, 'cause you wanted this to happen to me! You probably planned the whole thing, you fucking bastard! I know you've always hated me, but you didn't have to do this! You should've just killed me like you always said you would! - Why would you do this to me? - You didn't have to do this," he ended his tirade in sobs, and cried out his tears on his brother's shoulder.

Sesshomaru kept his anger in check. He couldn't help but feel sorry for his little brother and if it helped Inuyasha to blame him for what was happening, then so be it. That's what he was there for - to help his mate. However, deep down, the words did sting at his now de-iced heart, where only a few days ago he probably would've killed his brother for such an outburst. How quickly things change, he thought; and now all he did was let his brother cry on his shoulder, as he stroked his hair and tried to comfort him.


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: Inu Yasha and its characters are owned by Rumiko Takahashi and Sunrise. I make no profit from this fiction. All original characters and story are owned by Donatella D.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Twelve<strong>

The progression of Inuyasha's transformation was definitely hastening, though the biggest changes were still yet to come. Sesshomaru did all he could to lessen his brother's pain and tried to keep him comfortable, but Inuyasha was becoming more and more confused and irrational, as if his brain were transforming as well. Sesshomaru had read about it and hoped Inuyasha would be spared this part, but it now seemed inevitable. Inuyasha's sanity was being held by a thread and ready to snap at any given moment, it was just a matter of when.

He was now also having terrible fevers. Although most of his body, like his arms and legs would remain icy cold, transforming parts would radiate intense heat; but what worried Sesshomaru most was the fever he felt when he touched his forehead and what kind of damage it could do to a half-demon. The priestess had prepared him herbal remedies to bring down the fevers, but they could do only so much.

So, Sesshomaru's days were spent watching over his little brother, replacing the warm compresses for cool ones, and keeping his hands on any body parts that might require pain relief. Most of the time he kept a hand across his heated stomach and could actually feel the changes taking place through his skin –- organs seemed to move around and grow larger or smaller, which he found quite fascinating. He could feel the changes down below as well, and wished Inuyasha would allow him to view the progress.

The one thing that puzzled him was that he could see no sign of incoming breasts, which honestly, he found a bit disappointing, and wondered why his body would go through so much to transform and leave out big, succulent, luscious breasts. In fact, Sesshomaru was looking forward to it, but alas, it didn't look like it was going to happen. Inuyasha's chest was a flat as ever and the temperature remained cool. He hadn't read anything about it in the doctor's book; he'll have to remember to ask him personally - that is if he ever showed up again.

Sesshomaru could feel Inuyasha waking up as he lay in his arms - his favorite place to be lately - as the fidgeting was a dead giveaway. Inuyasha stretched a little bit and looked up at his brother with a big smile, which was unusual of late, but every time he woke up Sesshomaru didn't know what to expect, so maybe this meant today would be a good day… he hoped.

Inuyasha turned to face his brother to give him a warm kiss on his lips, as he straddled his legs across his brother's torso for better leverage. His little good-morning kiss turned into another and another, and then took his big brothers face in his hands and kissed him long and deep.

This took Sesshomaru by surprise, as his brother has never initiated anything like this before, and he took it as a sign that Inuyasha must have been feeling a lot better today. He had a hard time not laughing as he asked him, "Inuyasha, what are you doing?"

"I'm kissing my mate," he answered, breathlessly.

"Yes, I can see that, but I don't think you are well enough for this activity."

"Bullshit - I feel great today," he said, as he rubbed his hardness against his brother, "Now, shut up and kiss me."

Well, who was Sesshomaru to deny his little brother, especially when he was rubbing up and down against his own quickly hardening member. So, he gave in to Inuyasha's present desire and kissed his mouth with an unrelenting hunger that he had been holding back for too long. He wanted nothing more than to take his brother now and feel that intense heat he had been radiating, but that flower had not yet opened; it was too soon for that. The only other option to his delicious insides had been fouled by the demons, and Sesshomaru knew his brother was not ready for that either.

However, Inuyasha seemed quite content to continue in the fashion he had initiated, and his gentle rubbing together of cocks had now turned to a frantic humping, like a dog. Sesshomaru slowed him down by taking control of his hips with his hands, and pushing his own hips up to meet his brothers. "You must find the rhythm, little brother. You will last longer and it will be much more pleasurable."

"I don't care," he said, panting, "I just wanna come."

"I see." So, with no holds barred, Sesshomaru gave his little brother what he wanted… friction. He held his ass tightly while pushing up from below and sliding his smaller body up and down his own until he got loud, rhythmic moans out of him. He could feel himself coming, but was more interested in Inuyasha's release, and when he heard the moans get higher in pitch and the face tighten in concentration, he knew it would only be a few… moments… more… and he let himself come the very same second his little brother did.

It was easy enough to tell; Inuyasha was loud. He screamed his orgasm for the world to hear, or certainly the entire village, and then he collapsed onto his brother's chest and tried to catch his breath before falling back to sleep, as if nothing had happened.

Sesshomaru would have preferred to clean up the mess that he knew was sandwiched between them, but his little brother looked so sweet and peaceful laying on his chest that he couldn't bear to bother him. Instead he let him sleep while he could gaze uninterrupted at his beautiful mate-to-be, and notice the changes that were taking place.

Inuyasha's skin had turned a shade lighter, not quite as light as his own skin complexion, but it gave his brother a softer look, as if he were made of fine Chinese porcelain, and his cheeks now had a healthy rosy glow - though it was an even deeper hue due to his recent activity. With his eyes closed in sleep, his now longer and very luxurious eyelashes could be seen clearly, but when he was awake it made his already enormous eyes look even bigger; and the high contrast of all that dark black surrounding his light eyes made the color of his irises seem a more intense gold.

And then there were his lips… They were definitely fuller and more luscious and the color of deep coral with a hint of blood red matching the blush of his rosy cheeks perfectly. Even his hair had changed; it was now brighter silver that glistened in the light like a white jewel, and Sesshomaru delighted in keeping it smooth and free of knots and mats, in fact, it had become one of his favorite pastimes as Inuyasha slept in his arms.

Of course, there were more unfamiliar parts that Sesshomaru didn't get to see as often, thanks to father's fire-rat robe - that thing covered some of Inuyasha's best assets. However, since Sesshomaru didn't have anything to really compare, he simply admired what was there now: legs, hips, ass and even his feet, which had remained clean for once. Sesshomaru loved to look at his feet, which were smaller and daintier than before, and he was certain that if he had worn shoes, they would have dropped a whole size.

The sum of all these parts was certainly more feminine than they were prior to the transformation, and he vowed to keep this a secret from Inuyasha because he would most likely throw a fit if he knew. Then again, Sesshomaru thought, Inuyasha had always looked a bit girlish, just as he knew he did as well, but he fancied himself more masculine because he had the height and deep, manly voice to pull it off, and without his clothing, no one would mistake Sesshomaru for a woman. Inuyasha had always been more petite and less muscular than his brother had, and with that baggy kimono he always wore, well, you could imagine all kinds of things going on under there.

However, none of that mattered anymore. Inuyasha was almost done with his transformation and the result was not going to change back. Sesshomaru could easily get used to it; Inuyasha was going to have to.

Sesshomaru took one final inspection of his brother's now perfect ass with its glorious globes of flesh, and reluctantly raised the blanket up over his back to his shoulders. By the time Inuyasha wakes up, Sesshomaru thought, they will be glued together by their dried seed - a disgusting notion, not to mention the smell, but he was determined to let his brother sleep, so he tried not to think about it and combed his hair instead.

Just as Sesshomaru was settling down and getting comfortable, there was a knock at the door.


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: Inu Yasha and its characters are owned by Rumiko Takahashi and Sunrise. I make no profit from this fiction. All original characters and story are owned by Donatella D.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Thirteen<strong>

The knock at the door was a very unwelcome interruption, especially considering the lingering smell of sex in the room permeating from Sesshomaru and the still sleeping lump of gorgeous flesh stuck to his torso. What if it were Rin on the other side of the door? Her young innocence would be scarred for life if she were to walk in on such a disgusting scene.

There was little he could do about it now, so he brought the silk blankets up over his brother's head and hoped for the best; he was pretty sure he didn't detect Rin's scent.

"Come," he said, not loud enough to wake Inuyasha.

The door opened to reveal the old miko with the long-lost doctor at her side. "Good morning, Lord Sesshomaru," they both said, and immediately the good doctor started sniffing the air with a knowing smile on his face as he walked into the hut.

"Ah, I see you've been reading my book on the care of your ma… brother."

Sesshomaru said nothing, being slightly self-conscious, but hiding it well.

"Here is Inuyasha's morning medicine," Kaede said, as she handed him the cup while not seeming to care about what had been going on, though clearly able to detect the activity. "I leave ye to your work, doctor," she said, and waddled out of the hut.

"And how is your ma… brother doing today, Lord Sesshomaru?" The doctor asked.

"Better."

"Ah, good - I've come because he should be close to completing his transformation. I simply need to check his progress and see if he is ready to mate."

"He will not let you touch him."

"Well, he seems to be asleep, my lord."

"You will wake him."

"I see." The doctor was well aware that the elder brother had become very protective of his mate; he's seen this all before in his long career of healer to hanyous. Once he was even mauled by a bear demon for exactly the same thing, touching his mate for an examination; he won't make that mistake again. "Let me assure you that I will not hurt your mate, and I will not disturb him - I will only look. Will that be acceptable?"

Sesshomaru growled his disapproval at the doctor, but he was right; Inuyasha needed to be examined, and it was he who didn't want the doctor to touch Inuyasha. He had grown so protective of him that he couldn't stand the thought of anyone touching him, and he could tell that the doctor sensed it. "You seem to know," he said.

"Yes, I understand that you are not yourself lately, Lord Sesshomaru."

"This will not pass, will it?"

"No, it will not."

It was not what Sesshomaru wanted to hear. He bowed his head down in mourning for his former self, and held his brother a little tighter. He felt like crying, but thankfully, still had enough control to stop himself. So, this was it. This was his life from now on - the protector of his little brother, his mate. "There is no way to break this bond we now share?" he asked, with hope.

"The only way the bond can be broken is if your mate dies, then you will be free."

Sesshomaru didn't respond to that. He carefully rolled Inuyasha onto his back and put him down beside him on the futon, un-sticking them in the process, but he was far beyond any embarrassment now as the doctor seemed more aware of his situation than he was. Inuyasha fidgeted a bit as he was moved, so Sesshomaru stroked his hair to keep him asleep as the doctor did his examination. "Do what you need to," he said, trying to keep his attention on Inuyasha rather than the doctor.

The doctor made his approach slowly, and gently lifted the blankets at his patient's feet exposing only as much as needed, lest he anger his mate. He worked quickly and efficiently and was done within mere minutes. He replaced the blankets to their original position and began to speak about his findings, "He is not yet ready, Lord Sesshomaru. I'm afraid the wait will be a little longer than expected, but he does seem to be doing very well otherwise."

"Are you done, doctor?"

"Yes, I believe so. If you have no questions, then I shall leave you. Good day, Lord Sesshomaru," and with much haste, the good doctor was out the door, not wanting to overstay his welcome one second more than needed.

Sesshomaru was left to ponder what the doctor had told him about his own condition. He didn't like his new self and wanted nothing more than to return to his former cold-hearted and feared Lord of the West… or did he? He laid himself down next to his brother, put a protective arm around him and gazed at his sleeping face. He'd always wanted to kill him, always said he would, but he never did - he never could. If he couldn't do it before, how could he possibly be able to do it now? Now that he didn't hate his brother anymore, it made the thought of killing him even more difficult. His once despised little brother was now bringing him joy and happiness into his life, just like Rin. Would he be just as happy if Inuyasha were no longer around and he could go back to being who he was? Doubtful, but at least it was a glimmer of hope that he could break the chains holding his freedom if he ever wanted to; and maybe that was enough. Maybe just the knowledge that he had the power to break his own chains was enough to keep him content with his current situation… maybe… for now.

He started to stroke his brother's hair when Inuyasha shot up, wide-awake holding his head in his hands as if someone had just struck him over the head with a house.

"OWWWW!" he screamed.

"What is it, Inuyasha?"

"My head hurts… a lot!"

This again, Sesshomaru thought. If he allowed five minutes to go by without physical contact, this is what he got. So, he scooped him up and sat him back on his lap where Inuyasha could rest his head on his shoulder. While he was awake, it was a good time for his morning medicine, so he handed him the cup, but Inuyasha wouldn't take it; he just shook his head 'no'.

"Inuyasha, you must have your medicine." To which he got no answer except for a whine of pain. Why was the doctor never around when he needed him? Sesshomaru asked himself. He put the cup down and placed his hand on the side of his brother's head, hoping it would help, but the whining continued and then progressed into sobbing.

Sesshomaru hated this; just when he was trying to convince himself that he might be able to kill his little brother, he starts making the only sounds that can actually break Sesshomaru's heart. He may as well be stabbing himself in the chest with a sharp knife, because that's what Inuyasha's crying did to him. Now he just wanted to cry himself - that's twice in one day. But again, he didn't allow it; he still had to be the strong one, Inuyasha depended on him and his strength. He'd rather be fighting demons though, because this was a lot harder.

After cleaning off himself and his brother, Sesshomaru did everything he could to stop Inuyasha's sobs, and eventually, not from his effort, but sheer exhaustion did Inuyasha at long last quiet down and fall asleep. He slept through the rest of the day and all night without waking, in his usual spot resting his fevered head on his brother's chest.

By the next morning, Inuyasha's eyes finally fluttered open in confusion. "Why is it so dark in here," he said, "isn't it daytime?"

"It is the morning, and it is not dark," his brother told him.

"Morning?"

"You've slept all through the night - It is the next day."

Inuyasha rubbed the sleep from his eyes and tried to focus on the dark room. "It's too dark - I can't see," and he rubbed his eyes again, a little harder to get his eyes working.

"There is plenty of light in here, little brother." God, what now? Something told Sesshomaru that there was a problem. "What do you mean, you can't see?"

"I can't see! Everything's all dark," he said, and looked toward the direction of his brother's voice. He knew he was there, but could only see a faint outline of silver hair surrounded by black, so he rubbed his eyes again even harder.

Sesshomaru took hold of his hands. "Stop, Inuyasha - You will only do damage to your eyes."

"I can't fucking see! How can I damage them any more than that?"

"Your sight will return - you must not worry."

"Are you sure?"

Well, he was pretty sure, not positive, but he did remember something about it in the book; he'll have to go back and research. Meanwhile, what does he tell his brother? He decided to be reassuring, "Yes, I am sure."

"It doesn't make any sense. What does loosing my sight have to do with my transformation? Blindness isn't gonna help me get laid."

"I don't know, Inuyasha. I will try to find out." He opened the now worn book and flipped through its pages trying to find the place where it talked about blindness. He could've sworn it was in the chapter about fevers.

"What are you doing?"

"I am looking for the answer in the doctor's book."

"Now? You're reading, now?"

"What would you have me do?"

"Stop reading."

Sesshomaru closed the book and set it aside. "Now what?"

"I don't know," Inuyasha said, pouting.

"Should I go out and find the doctor?"

"NO!" He shouted, as he found one of Sesshomaru's arms to grab and placed it around his body. "You can't leave me like this… just hold me," and he snuggled up close to his big brother feeling very protected in his warm, muscular arms.

"Very well, little brother." Seeing the frightened look on his face, Sesshomaru sat back and held him tightly in an assuring embrace, and hoped he was right about the temporary nature of this new condition, if not, then things were going to get a lot more difficult.


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: Inu Yasha and its characters are owned by Rumiko Takahashi and Sunrise. I make no profit from this fiction. All original characters and story are owned by Donatella D.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Fourteen<strong>

It was moving day. Their new home was finished and ready to be occupied - the villagers worked tirelessly to please the scary demon who had decided to take up residence in their village and live among them. Jaken, along with Rin's help had the honor of decorating the spacious, new abode, and Sesshomaru was eager to see what they had managed to spend so much money on. Jaken blamed it all on Rin, of course, who insisted that her lord have only the finest of everything and would be in need of nothing, and so Sesshomaru indulged her every shopping whim, which made her very happy.

Meanwhile, Inuyasha was in full sleep-mode again, so Sesshomaru dressed him in his red kimono and carried him to their new home, which was a short distance atop a hill that was beside their old hut. This larger dwelling had an actual front door that needed to be opened, not simply a mat to push aside, and Jaken was more than happy to act as doorman for his lord as Sesshomaru entered with his arms full of little brother. The place was not a palace, but there was now enough space to make everyone more comfortable, including Rin who had her own little room with a proper futon and bedding. Even Jaken had his place; it was a dark corner in a closet-sized space just off of Rin's room, but enough to bring tears of joy to his eyes as Sesshomaru allowed him to have even that much.

The most important room belonged to Sesshomaru and Inuyasha. It was the largest room in the house and had everything Inuyasha would need, including a proper heated bath, something Sesshomaru remembered his father's palace having, and insisted Inuyasha have one as well.

Sesshomaru lay his brother down on the futon that was twice the size of the one they had just left, and tucked him in with more warm blankets and silk sheets. He looked quite comfortable, Sesshomaru thought, though it was too bad his brother wouldn't be able to see his new home for a while, or ever; but he was certain Inuyasha would like it. Rin had done quite well picking out colors and coordinating design - she had a definite talent for it, and Sesshomaru felt very proud of her well-done efforts - he must remember to tell her. Perhaps it's something all females have a gift for, he thought.

However, Sesshomaru had no time to examine the entire house in any detail; he was worried about Inuyasha who had been sleeping longer than usual. The last time he slept this long he woke up blind, so he didn't want to leave him alone in case he awoke now. He took his spot on the bed next to his brother and decided he would wake him as soon as his evening medicine was delivered. In the meantime, he would try to finish reading the doctor's book.

Hours passed, and Inuyasha was showing no sign of waking from his deep sleep; in fact, he had not moved an inch since Sesshomaru placed him on the bed in exactly the same position. He couldn't help admit to himself that he was more than a little worried - no one should sleep for two days straight, and decided it was time to rouse him, at least long enough to take his medicine.

Sesshomaru looked over at his brother and called his name, but got no response. He said his name again a little louder, and still got no response - he was completely dead to the world around him. So, he leaned over his brother's body with a hand on his shoulder and called his name again close to his fuzzy dog-ear. When he still got no response, he gently shook his shoulder until he could see some sign of life, and eventually, eyes started to flutter open.

Inuyasha's eyes may have now been open, but he was staring into space and his body still didn't move. It was almost spooky, Sesshomaru thought, well, perhaps if he were a human he would be spooked, but it was clear that something was terribly wrong… again. "Inuyasha, are you awake?" but he just lay there, not saying a word, not moving a muscle. "What's wrong, little brother?" Sesshomaru kept trying without success; he would rather hear the non-stop crying than see this. This was like an empty shell, and he wondered if Inuyasha was even inside.

He picked him up and placed him on his lap, putting him in his favorite position with Sesshomaru acting as his upright, personal mattress. He had to try to snap him out of this catatonic state he was in, but he didn't know how, so he held him close and spoke quietly to him; he didn't know if he was listening, but what else was there to do?

"Why will you not speak, little brother?" Sesshomaru said, with a sigh of frustration. Maybe he should have just let him sleep. "What can I do for you, my Inuyasha?" and Sesshomaru saw him blink once, and then another blink of his eyes, though nothing else changed.

"You are in there, aren't you, little brother?" Another blink, and this time Inuyasha lifted his head to look at his brother's face. Sesshomaru gave him a little smile of relief, but Inuyasha seemed confused - he probably shouldn't have smiled. "How are you feeling, Inuyasha?"

Inuyasha didn't answer, but only locked his eyes on Sesshomaru's mouth as he spoke, "Your sight is back, isn't it?" And Inuyasha lifted one finger to trace his brother's lips gently, still staring at the moving parts.

Although Sesshomaru was relieved that Inuyasha's sight had returned, it seemed now there was a more mysterious malady. He still appeared dazed and still wouldn't speak, and seemed excessively fascinated with his brother's mouth. "What's wrong, Inuyasha?" When he wouldn't answer, Sesshomaru took hold of the hand at his mouth, and almost shouted, "Inuyasha!" He lifted his brother's face by the chin to force his eyes to his own, and Inuyasha found a new fascination - Sesshomaru's eyelashes, which he now also insisted on touching.

Sesshomaru let go of his hand to see what he would do. Inuyasha brought his fingers up to his brother's eye, and with the slightest of touch, he gently brushed the lashes against his fingertip.

Sesshomaru closed his eyes until Inuyasha was done obsessing over his lashes, but when he felt a tear threaten to fall, he opened them, took his brother's hand in his, and kissed his fingers.

This was all becoming too much for Sesshomaru; he was finally starting to break, something he thought could never be possible, but as he looked at his brother's confused, innocent face watching him, he realized that Inuyasha held an awesome power over him; a power that had changed him completely. It wasn't only Inuyasha that was going through a transformation, but he was as well. It wasn't merely a bond to his brother that was making him behave differently; he was different. He may appear the same Sesshomaru on the outside, but inside he was another person entirely - a Sesshomaru that no one would recognize.

As he stared into his brother's eyes, he realized that his hate had turned to love. He loved his little brother - more than anything, maybe even more than Rin, the only thing in the world he ever thought he would love. And he knew it was love because he wanted to make him better; he wanted his Inuyasha back. He wanted him back more than he wanted his old self back.

As he made this revelation he allowed that one tear to roll down his cheek, which brought a strange expression to Inuyasha's face, and he cocked his head in bewilderment like a confused puppy hearing a new command for the first time. Sesshomaru smiled slightly at him and let him touch his wet cheek - as he knew he would - to wipe away the tear. Then he brushed the hair out of Inuyasha's face and pulled him into a loving embrace, a position that Inuyasha seemed quite content to stay in, which was fine with Sesshomaru because he had a lot to think about.

One thing that was bothering him was his father. Did he know this would happen to him? Was this truly his father's desire? Why would he want his two sons to end up like this? Sesshomaru didn't understand, but maybe his father had something to do with it, he wondered.

Just as he was settling into his thoughts, Inuyasha decided he wanted to be entertained. He brought his finger back to Sesshomaru's mouth and started to tap gently on his lips; and since he didn't seem to be able to speak at the moment, Sesshomaru had to figure out what he meant by this gesture.

"What is it, Inuyasha?" He asked him, not really expecting any response, but he did manage to make eye contact, and then his little brother tapped his mouth some more as if asking for something, but what, was the question?

"I don't understand, little brother," and Inuyasha's eyes went back to his mouth. When Sesshomaru stopped talking again, Inuyasha met his brother's eyes and made a strange pleading-like gesture with his head, and then tapped his brother's lips some more.

"You wish for me to speak? Is that it?"

Inuyasha gave no reaction to the words he said; he just seemed to want to hear his brother's voice. "Inuyasha, I don't feel like having a one-sided conversation right now," but Inuyasha was staring at his mouth again and seemed very fascinated by its movement, so Sesshomaru grabbed the doctor's book, opened to where he had left off and started to read to him. Perhaps he can find an answer to this strange behavior his brother now presented.

As he read aloud, Inuyasha sat quietly resting his head on his brother's shoulder staring up at his mouth. Sesshomaru would occasionally glance down at him to see if he was still staring, which he was, and then shake his head in disbelief before continuing to read. After well over an hour of reading, he glanced down again and noticed he had finally put Inuyasha to sleep with the doctor's incredibly boring tome. This was much better. He was sorry he had woken him up in the first place.


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: Inu Yasha and its characters are owned by Rumiko Takahashi and Sunrise. I make no profit from this fiction. All original characters and story are owned by Donatella D.

* * *

><p><strong>Warning<strong>: The following chapter contains material that is not meant for minors! You must be 18+ to read this!

**Chapter Fifteen**

Early the next morning, Inuyasha lay awake quietly in his brother's arms, watching Sesshomaru sleep. He stayed that way for some time, studying the beautiful, unconscious face until he felt the uncontrollable urge to kiss his lips, so he did. He wasn't certain if he should disturb the beautiful creature, so the kiss was so light that he barely touched the lips with his own, which did not satisfy his urge and needed to kiss the lips again. He used a bit more pressure this time, but still not enough to wake the sleeping beauty. Inuyasha decided the kissing was much fun, and so he kissed some more until the beautiful creature awoke, and then he was able to kiss to his hearts delight without worry.

Sesshomaru had to admit it was a nice way to wake up, and so he let Inuyasha kiss him all he wanted. Only he didn't stop at mere kissing. Inuyasha tore at his brother's clothing trying to remove them cleanly, but wound up tearing them apart as he fumbled with unfamiliar knots and things that got in his way of the beautiful body underneath.

"Inuyasha, have you forgotten how to untie an obi?" Sesshomaru asked, almost laughing at his brother's determination to get to his naked body. Then he remembered Inuyasha's latest condition, and wondered if there had been any improvements overnight. With Inuyasha's robe open and hanging from his elbows he could clearly see that he had a full erection, though he didn't know if he would call that an improvement, his brother was certainly aroused… very aroused by the way he was acting.

Once he had Sesshomaru's clothes off and in shreds, he hungrily kissed the entire naked body before him, as his hands frantically searched for fresh skin to touch, and the whole time never saying a word. He straddled his torso and roughly grabbed at his brother's cock and began to lower himself onto it.

Sesshomaru stopped him before he could impale himself; yes, he wanted nothing more than to fuck his brother into oblivion, but not like this. Not when Inuyasha didn't even know what he was doing. He seemed to be just following an instinct; he barely knew whom he was. "No, Inuyasha," he said, as he pried his brother's hand from his member and grabbed his hip with his other hand. "No."

Inuyasha gave him an odd, hurt expression as tears instantly filled his eyes. He made that pleading gesture with his head again, as he did the night before, and Sesshomaru felt guilty for hurting his feelings, which he didn't mean to, but what else was he supposed to do? He looked down past his brother's hard-on and noticed there was something dripping down his leg. With his latest condition, Inuyasha had no shame of his body, so it was the first time Sesshomaru had had a chance to see the progress of the transformation. If something was dripping, then it had to be dripping from somewhere, so he took the opportunity to inspect him more closely.

He took Inuyasha and sat him on his lap still straddling his legs; and Inuyasha, with tears in his eyes began kissing his brother again and wrapping his arms around him tightly.

Sesshomaru wasn't sure what to do. He didn't want to arouse his brother any more than needed if he wasn't going to give him what he wanted - that would be unfair, but he also wanted to know if his transformation was now complete. Meanwhile, his brother would not stop kissing him and began pumping his hips into nothing but the air.

So, Sesshomaru decided to kill two birds… he can find out how far along his brother is, while relieving him of his extreme, sexual arousal.

He took hold of his little brother's face and wiped away his tears before he tenderly kissed him on his lips, which calmed him significantly, so he kept his kisses soft and gentle as he lowered his hand between his brother's open legs. Sesshomaru retracted his claws - something he rarely did, and led his fingers through the wetness of his brother's new parts. He felt his way to where he thought things should be, and they were, just as in a female, all neatly tucked away just behind his balls. He could feel all the female anatomy exactly as it ought to be.

He brushed his thumb over the small nub of wet flesh and Inuyasha pushed back with a breathy moan, so he did it again as he slowly glided one finger through soft inner lips and into an extremely tight opening. Inuyasha took in a rush of air as his head swung backward in ecstasy. Sesshomaru was concerned about hurting him - he wasn't even sure he should be doing this. The passage was so tight; it was a good thing he had stopped his brother earlier, because he would've never fit and possibly could have caused some damage to the pristine parts.

However, a single finger seemed to satisfy him now as he slid his hips down and pushed into the palm resting on that sweet hard spot of flesh. As he continued, fresh juices flowed out covering Sesshomaru's hand in warm wetness, and it caused Inuyasha to cry out with moans and he quickened the pace of his hips as he rode his brother's hand wildly.

There was little for Sesshomaru to do except keep his hand steady for his brother who seemed to know what he wanted. So he simply bent his finger slightly forward for the next downward slide, which hit the inner sweet-spot perfectly and brought on a loud, high-pitched groan, and then another, and another.

Sesshomaru smiled as he watched his little brother come. The look on his face alone was enough to make him fall in love with him, and the thought of this innocent boy combined with the uninhibited orgasm he was having with such wild passion was utterly intoxicating.

Inuyasha strained with a final lust-filled scream, and then collapsed into his brother's arms, panting heavily and softly moaning with contentment. Sesshomaru gave him a little kiss on the top of his head, and before he could take his hand away from his brother's crotch, Inuyasha resumed his hip movement into his hand. His moans became loud again, as he picked his head up off his brother's shoulder and grabbed his arms tightly while pumping his hips harder. Within moments, he came again, but never stopped moving. His ass continued a circular motion, and he clamped down on his brother's hand with his legs until he came yet again.

Sesshomaru wasn't sure he should allow his brother to continue to do this, except that he seemed to need it, and when he noticed that he was still hard he decided to try an experiment. He placed his free hand around his brother's cock and stroked him in time to his other hand with his finger still within him, and started an erotic rhythm, inside and out. Inuyasha stopped his movement and held tight to his brother's shoulders as he let the hands work him.

His body stiffened and strained with urgency, so intense was the building pressure that he could no longer breathe, and he came harder than any time before exploding into both his brother's hands simultaneously. His body dropped like a stone onto his brother's chest, unconscious from the overwhelming experience, and the only way Sesshomaru knew he was still alive was from the pounding of blood his hand could feel from the softening member, and his finger against the uncontrolled twitching of muscles deep inside his brother's body.

Sesshomaru removed his hands and grabbed his torn clothing to clean them with, and then brushed the mass of hair out of his brother's peaceful looking face resting on his chest. He should sleep for days, he thought, as he smiled to himself and wrapped his arms around him. He never realized there would be so many things they could do now with this new body of Inuyasha's. He laid back and thought about all the fun possibilities.

When Inuyasha awoke, it was mere hours instead of days, he seemed quite energized and ready for another session of marathon sex, but this time, before he got too carried away, Sesshomaru stopped him. He just didn't think it was right to allow his brother to be a slave to his sexual desires while he didn't understand what he was doing, and even though he pouted ever so cutely with watery eyes, Sesshomaru stood firm and tried to distract him instead.

"Inuyasha, you cannot simply spend the day having sex," he said to him, not expecting any answer, but his brother still seemed to like to listen to the sound of his voice and watch his mouth move.

"What is it that has turned you into this sex-crazed maniac, little brother?" Something in that sentence brought a smile to Inuyasha's face, and Sesshomaru thought that maybe he was starting to return to his old self again.

"Do you understand what I am saying, Inuyasha?" but no response came. "Do you know who I am?" he said, as he pointed to himself and he got a little smile out of him. "I'm Sesshomaru - your brother… do you remember?" and Inuyasha started that tapping on his mouth thing again, which Sesshomaru could have sworn meant that he should speak, "I am speaking, little brother."

*Tap, tap, tap*

"What is it you want?"

*Tap, tap, tap*

So Sesshomaru tapped Inuyasha's mouth in exactly the same fashion, which made Inuyasha giggle, but he still had no idea what he wanted. It would have been very frustrating if it weren't for the fact that Inuyasha looked incredibly adorable while he was trying to figure him out. Then it came to him, maybe Inuyasha wanted to speak, he just couldn't remember how.

"Can you say my name, Inuyasha? Sesshomaru - say it," and he got nothing but a blank stare, not even a tap; so he said it more slowly this time emphasizing the syllables. "Sessh-o-ma-ru" and he tapped on Inuyasha's lips to try to make him understand.

Inuyasha opened his mouth while staring at his brothers enunciating lips. "Seeeeessshhhh….mooo" he said, seeming very pleased with himself.

"I refuse to be called 'Seeshmoo'. You need to try harder, little brother." Sesshomaru told him, but Inuyasha just kept smiling at him apparently not understanding a word he said.

This didn't seem to be working, which was just as well because Jaken had just entered to tell him that the good doctor had decided to show up for another visit and was waiting in the main room.

Sesshomaru dressed his brother in his white robe, and then got up to retrieve a fresh robe for himself after Inuyasha had successfully shredded his, and then told Jaken to let the doctor in.

As the door slid closed behind him, the doctor made his way to the very large bed where a smiling Inuyasha greeted him with his robe and legs wide open for all to see. When Sesshomaru noticed how his brother's goods were displayed, he went to him and closed his robe for a bit more decorum.

"How are we feeling today, Master Inuyasha?" the doctor asked, smiling back at him.

"He is not doing as well as he looks," Sesshomaru answered for him.

"I see, and what is the problem?" he said, as he kneeled in front of the futon the brother's were sitting on.

"He does not speak, nor understand speech. He seems to have the mind of a child, and yet he wants to do nothing but have sex. I could find nothing about it in that useless book of yours, so what is happening to him?"

"Hmm, I'm certain I wrote something about it. Well, do not worry yourself, my lord, it merely means that he is ready to mate. He will start to return to his old self as soon as he has conceived."

"Isn't this extreme sexual arousal enough for him to mate without his mind turning into a child's?"

"It does seem that way, but I have found that in severe stubborn personalities, the mind shuts itself off to ensure the sex act will take place."

"He wants nothing but sex."

"Yes, however wanting sex is not enough for some. It was, after all, his mind that had prevented him from it for all these years; therefore, a change needs to take place that will allow his body to be unrestrained from thoughts that would inhibit him."

"You are saying that I need to mate with him while he is like this?"

"Yes, my lord, and it must be soon before he starts to weaken and eventually die."

"How long does he have?"

"At most, only a few days; and he must be impregnated by then."

"And then he will return to himself?"

"Yes… Well, he will regain most of his memory, but it is difficult to say. There are many changes that might still take place. There may be deafness, blindness; it is different for each half-demon depending on their individual needs and personalities."

"He was blind and when his sight returned he was like this."

"Ah, the blindness is to keep the boy with his mate - so he doesn't run away just before the transformation is complete - he could be raped again if he did. I'm sure it is in the book, my lord."

"Thank you, doctor. You may leave now," Sesshomaru said with a threatening tone, and an emphasis on the word 'now'; he still didn't like this doctor.

"Of course, Lord Sesshomaru. Oh, one thing; you should be gentle with him - he may yet be… fragile. Good day, my lord." The slightly frightened doctor stood up, bowed, and left the room, leaving Sesshomaru to ponder what he had said.


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimer: Inu Yasha and its characters are owned by Rumiko Takahashi and Sunrise. I make no profit from this fiction. All original characters and story are owned by Donatella D.

* * *

><p><strong>Warning: No one under 18!<strong>

**Chapter Sixteen**

Sesshomaru sat on the bed with his head in his hand, deep in thought, as Inuyasha sat next to him and stared at him lovingly, as if waiting for the next activity to start, much like a dog does with his master. When it appeared nothing was going to happen, he inched closer to his brother and began to eagerly, but gently kiss his face, again and again, in an attempt to make his brother feel better.

Sesshomaru couldn't help but smile at him, and took his face in his hands and kissed his lips, which brought a little smile to Inuyasha's innocent face; and that was the problem, he seemed so innocent now. How can Sesshomaru do this to him? Yet, he had to if he was going to save his life. It was unfair, and it didn't seem right, but he had little choice if he wanted his brother to live, so he allowed Inuyasha to continue to kiss him, and he continued to kiss him back. He had already wasted a full day; this needed to be done, and there was no time like the present.

He removed Inuyasha's robe and then his own, and gently laid his brother down on the bed. He looked into those enormous, golden eyes, which held so much love and trust for him and was afraid he would never see that look again. He only hoped that once his brother was back that he would forgive him for what he was about to do, or at least, understand that he was doing it for him.

As he looked down at his innocent little brother, with his hair tossed carelessly around his head atop the pillow, he couldn't help noticing how beautiful he was. It was almost like an illusion. Was Inuyasha always this beautiful? He leaned down to kiss his lips and Inuyasha threw his eager arms around him pulling him down on top of him so he could wrap his legs around his brother's hips.

Sesshomaru didn't want things to progress this quickly; he wanted to give his brother time to become good and slick, but Inuyasha showed no restraint. He was already thrusting into his hips, and rubbing their cocks together furiously. He didn't even know what he was doing, or what he wanted; Inuyasha was running on pure instinct that told his pelvis to move a certain way, but he had no idea what it all meant.

Since there was no stopping his brother, Sesshomaru decided to get this over with, but he still didn't want to hurt him, 'gentle' the doctor said; so he unclamped his brother's legs from around his torso and led his hand down to inspect conditions. There was no need to worry; Inuyasha was flooded with his own fluids, so he slid one finger inside him, then a second, and then a third to do his best to stretch that incredibly tiny opening in preparation for his much larger self.

Sesshomaru took one more look at the beautiful creature beneath him, panting softly with his eyes half closed, and he took hold of his own cock and slid it over the wet opening to coat himself in his brother's essence. Then breached the small entrance with his much too large member - wet, or not, he knew this was going to hurt him, so he went slowly, trying to cause as little discomfort as possible.

Inuyasha's expression changed immediately; his eyes got big with shock before they shut tight, and he let out a little cry of pain. Sesshomaru knew this would be his reaction, but he tried to ignore it as he slid himself in deeper, and caused his brother to cry out more as tears fell from his eyes. He didn't want to cause his brother any pain and it hurt him to do so; he felt like he was raping a child, but he had to push those thoughts out of his mind so he could finish what he had started.

He began to thrust into the now unwilling body beneath him, trying not to look at his tear-filled face, contorted with pain and fear. Instead, he closed his own eyes and kept the image of his beautiful little brother back from childhood in his head; the little brother that wanted and adored him, the one that wouldn't let him out of his sight, the one that confessed his love for him when he made him come for the first time. That's why he was doing this now, so he could get his Inuyasha back. The little brother he had fallen in love with. As he held on to that image, he was finally able to come into the little brother who was still sobbing beneath him.

Sesshomaru caught his breath and slid his body down next to him. He wondered how long he would have to wait before he knew, because he might have to do this again. He looked over at Inuyasha and wiped away his tears. "I'm sorry, little brother. I know that was not what you were expecting," he said to him, as he gave him a little kiss on his forehead and took him in his arms.

As he went to lift the blanket over him, he noticed that Inuyasha still had a semi-erection, which he felt badly about because he had never in his lifetime left a lover unsatisfied, so he was determined to make it up to him. He dropped the blanket and gave his brother a deep, loving kiss and made it last as long as Inuyasha wanted. Then he kissed his way down his neck and chest, and by the time he made it to his cock, it was fully hard again ready for what he had intended to do when Inuyasha wouldn't allow him to look at him, but since little brother didn't care about such things at the moment, this might be big brother's last chance.

He let his wet tongue circle the perimeter of the tip and then down the shaft until he reached the soft, white fur, and then up again for another circling before he took him in the heat of his mouth. He moved his tongue continuously as he headed downward toward the fur again, forcing the hard flesh far down his throat. It made his brother start to move his hips in time to his sucking, but he wouldn't permit him to fuck his mouth, so he held him down with one hand while he used the other to fondle his balls and rub the small clit that lay just beyond.

Inuyasha was in a frenzy of erogenous aching, as he was sucked, and rubbed, and fondled into climax. Just as before, he cried out with a loud groan and then stopped breathing, as he shot his essence into his brother's mouth.

Sesshomaru drank deeply, and he only stopped when there was nothing left, and then freed the limp member from his mouth. As he returned to the head of the bed to join his brother, he found it odd how Inuyasha lately passed out during orgasm. He seemed all right otherwise, but why would he stop breathing like that? Maybe it was just too much stimulation for his body to handle - he didn't know.

An even stranger thought occurred to him as he was drinking down his brother's seed: now that Inuyasha is part female, could he not get himself pregnant? Sesshomaru found that a bit disturbing, but still, it seemed logical… if he were able to reach, that is, which he was sure would be impossible. He looked over at his sleeping brother; he was indeed limber, he thought, but he couldn't imagine how anyone would actually be able to fuck themselves even if they did have all the necessary parts. No, he decided, to fuck oneself would be completely unfeasible, if not impractical.

He let the silly concept go, and gazed at the beautiful sight of his sleeping, baby brother instead. He brought the blanket up over his shoulders and let him sleep; feeling much better about himself knowing that he had pleasured his brother into unconsciousness. Still, Inuyasha clearly didn't enjoy the first round and he still felt badly about hurting him. His extra-large, sized cock had never been a concern before now, in fact, he'd always liked its size a great deal; now he felt like scolding it for being mean to his little brother.

At least the worst of it was out of the way, and if they needed to do it again, then Inuyasha will have a much easier time of it. Sesshomaru was fairly certain that it was only the first time that a virgin might feel pain, and after that, it should be very agreeable. He was now looking forward to the next time, so he can make Inuyasha happy.


	17. Chapter 17

Disclaimer: Inu Yasha and its characters are owned by Rumiko Takahashi and Sunrise. I make no profit from this fiction. All original characters and story are owned by Donatella D.

* * *

><p><strong>Warning: No one under 18!<strong>

**Chapter Seventeen**

The next morning, Sesshomaru was eager to see if Inuyasha had returned to his normal self. He sat patiently next to him on the futon watching him sleep, and waited for him to wake. He wasn't exactly sure if there would be any immediate sign, or even what that sign might be, but he only had a few days left and he was desperate to see if there were any changes that he could detect.

He played with his brother's hair and brushed the bangs from his face when his eyes finally blinked open. "How do you feel today, little brother?" he asked impatiently, desperately hoping for him to answer, but all he got was a smile, a very nice smile, but still just a smile. He was disappointed he didn't have his old Inuyasha back yet, but he smiled back and kissed the top of his head.

Inuyasha, still in his child-like, high-sex mode, took the opportunity to seize his face and give him a deep, long good morning kiss on his lips; then dragged his brother down to him so he could kiss him some more, and have full access to his body to let his hands wander across.

Sesshomaru had the same strange feeling that he shouldn't be encouraging his innocent brother to be instigating sex like this, but apparently, it was necessary once again, so he allowed it. He'll probably enjoy it this time anyway, he convinced himself.

Inuyasha took full advantage of his brother's lax attitude and flipped Sesshomaru onto his back so he could straddle him from above. It was an impressive maneuver considering his mouth never left his brother's and continued to kiss and entwine their tongues together, and then he pushed himself into his brother's groin as hard as he could, crushing their cocks together until they were both hard as stone.

Sesshomaru let him do whatever he wanted this time. He seemed to know what he was doing, though inexperienced at doing it, and at least he would not hurt himself this way. Also, he was impressively good so far, and Sesshomaru delighted in watching him try to satisfy his sexual urges. When he needed more stimulation, he simply stopped the kissing and concentrated on working his genital area, almost as if Sesshomaru were nothing but a sex toy for him to play with. He used his brother's thick length to rub his wet clit against, bathing his cock in warm juices in perfect preparation.

Sesshomaru knew what his brother was going to do next, and this time he wouldn't stop him. He allowed Inuyasha to take his now dripping cock and impale himself on it, and he did it much more quickly than he thought he would. Once he found his own opening, he slid himself down easily with seemingly no discomfort; in fact, he looked to be in complete ecstasy, and Sesshomaru was happy that his brother had seemed to forget about his first sexual experience that didn't live up to Inuyasha's expectations.

Inuyasha's half-lidded eyes and slightly open mouth, with his masses of hair sticking to his sweaty face as he fucked with total abandon, made an awesome vision for his elder brother to behold. He raised his knees to give Inuyasha something to lean on for balance, but instead, Inuyasha grabbed the legs behind him with his hands for something to push against, and leaned his body forward so he could grind his hips down harder for more friction. Sesshomaru almost laughed at the desperation on Inuyasha's face - he was just too light to do what he wanted; he didn't possess enough weight required to do the hard pounding he so frantically needed to make it to his climax. He obviously needed some help.

However, Sesshomaru was enjoying the scene before him so much: watching his brother's ass lift up to reveal his own cock, and then down as it, once again, disappeared inside him. Then the way his breath blew the hair from his face with each pant, revealing the glow of his damp skin underneath, and his unfocused golden eyes all made for such a lovely sight, that he couldn't bear to do anything that would interrupt it, but he could only let him struggle for so long.

With one hand tightly on his ass, Sesshomaru flipped he and his brother so they were now in their original position with Inuyasha on the bottom where he could push against his much heavier brother all he wanted. Inuyasha clamped his legs around his brother's hips and ground himself into him as hard as he could. His big brother helped with deep, hard thrusts that finally reached those places he just couldn't get to on his own, and he actually squealed with delight every time Sesshomaru hit that deep, sweet spot for him.

Inuyasha's panting started to grow into breathy grunts and the squeals into throaty screams of satisfaction as he climbed his way to the edge. He hung on to his brother's arms so tightly that his claws dug into flesh, and he threw his head back onto the pillows with one last loud scream as he came violently.

Sesshomaru paid no attention to the blood dripping down his arms, as the sight of his little brother in ecstasy was more than enough to distract him. He knew that Inuyasha wasn't finished - this was only his first fruits - and he waited for him to start moving under him again, which was almost immediately. Through his achingly, sensitive cock, he could feel his brother's muscles deep inside jerking and contracting, which was making it difficult for him not to come himself, but he was a trouper, and he wanted to make sure Inuyasha was completely sated before he let himself have his turn.

When it was clear that Inuyasha was ready for more, Sesshomaru was ready to give it to him with long, slow thrusts - only a few were needed to push him over the edge again, and then one more time, until his little brother looked like he had used every ounce of energy. However, he knew he could handle as much as he could give him, so he finally let himself join his brother in his final climax of their sex session. His orgasm seemed like it went on forever, and he actually moaned aloud as he rode out the waves, holding tightly to Inuyasha who was riding out his own wave. He had to admit to himself that he hadn't come that hard and long in years… maybe ever. Who would have thought, that out of all the people he could have great sex with that it would be his own despised, little brother that would bring him the best sex he had ever had?

They held on to each other for some time, panting as they basked in the afterglow until Sesshomaru got up the strength to move again. He looked down at his little brother and smiled at him before he gave him one last gentle kiss on his lips and then rolled off his body to lie beside him.

Actually, Inuyasha would have been very happy if he had just stayed where he was on top of him, so he snuggled up to his big brother, not letting him get away from him. This time they both fell asleep; Sesshomaru had nothing to do but wait anyway, and he hated to wait, but it was the only way to see if Inuyasha will return to his old self, or die. And if he was still the child-like, man-boy when they woke up, then they were just going to have to have sex again - wonderful, passionate, mind-blowing sex - Sesshomaru could live with that.


	18. Chapter 18

Disclaimer: Inu Yasha and its characters are owned by Rumiko Takahashi and Sunrise. I make no profit from this fiction. All original characters and story are owned by Donatella D.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Eighteen<strong>

Sesshomaru awoke sometime in the evening next to his still sleeping brother. He wanted very badly to wake him and see if there were any changes, but he looked so sweet in his slumber that he decided to wait for him to awaken on his own. Then again, there was the time limit to think about and if Inuyasha showed no improvement then they needed to keep having sex until he did. He didn't mind that part of it anymore, but he was starting to worry that they would run out of time, so he reluctantly woke his little brother in the hope that he would say one little word to him… any word would be acceptable; he would even be happy to hear Inuyasha call him a bastard - anything would do.

He gently shook his brother's arm and said his name, "Inuyasha, wake up."

Inuyasha opened his eyes and followed with a loud, "Fuck!"

"Nice to see you too, little brother," Sesshomaru said, but couldn't help smiling as he said it, as the 'fuck' was a definite sign that little brother was back to normal.

"What the hell happened? I feel like I've been run over by a herd of cow demons," he said, as he tried to sit up.

"You don't remember?

"Remember what? Hey, where the hell are we?"

"We are in our new home. How do you feel, Inuyasha?"

"My legs hurt… and my back hurts too… and I'm sore in… places. What happened to me?" Inuyasha asked, while fidgeting and stretching where he sat on the bed appearing to be in some mild discomfort.

"You lost your virginity, little brother. I am sorry you don't remember, but you seemed to enjoy yourself a great deal."

"You mean you fucked me while I was asleep? That's like rape! How could you do that to me?"

That stung. Sesshomaru was hoping his brother would see it differently, but rape? That was exactly what he was thinking when he had performed the act, and he didn't want to do it at the time. He reminded himself to keep his anger under control. Perhaps he just needed to explain it to him.

"I did not rape you, Inuyasha, and you were not exactly asleep. In fact, if I had let you, you would have raped me. I did it to keep you alive."

"Keh, so I would've died if you didn't fuck me in my sleep? I'm not that stupid."

"I know you are not stupid, little brother, but you must understand that I did not want to do it."

"But you did anyway! You really still hate me, don't you?"

"No," Sesshomaru said, simply. He really was not in the mood for this conversation and it hurt him to hear that his brother thought he hated him, but how could he prove that wasn't true? What else could he possibly do to let Inuyasha know how he really felt about him? He's already done everything he could think of. What was left?

"No? You don't hate me? Heh - You sure have a strange way of showin' it."

"What would you have me do, Inuyasha?"

Inuyasha thought about it for a moment. What could he make his brother do to make him pay for raping him? "If you don't hate me, then… tell me you love me."

"Why would that make a difference?"

"I just wanna hear it - I mean, we're mated now, right? Even though I don't remember it. I always thought I would mate with someone I loved… and who loved me too."

"It is only a word, Inuyasha."

"It's an important word."

"Not to me." Sesshomaru's temper was starting to get the better of him, but to be accused of rape was not a small matter, and Inuyasha didn't seem to be listening to anything he had to say.

"You're a real bastard, you know that?" Inuyasha spat at him, while his eyes filled with tears.

"I have done everything for you, little brother, including giving up my own life to save yours. You could at least show a little appreciation."

"Fuck you!"

Why was he doing this, Sesshomaru thought, why doesn't he just tell his brother he loves him? It wouldn't be a lie, so why not just give him what he wants? It was the very last of his pride that was getting in the way. He had never told anyone that he loves them, whether it was true, or not. He never said that to Rin, and she was the only one he ever loved, but she had never asked him to say the words; it was simply an understanding. She knew very well that he loved her without the words; his actions were all she needed. So why can't Inuyasha be content with the actions as well? Why are these silly, little words so important to him?

Love, or not, Sesshomaru needed to start thinking a little about himself, otherwise he might turn into some worthless demon who is not capable of even protecting his brother any longer. He has bent so far for him and if he bends anymore, he might break. His pride was still too important to give in this time; he needed to retain some self-respect, after all. How much of himself was he expected to give up? No, this is not a matter of life or death, and Inuyasha was just going to have to live with not getting this last little piece of his brother.

"Why have you always hated me so much? Inuyasha continued, through his tears, "What did I do to make you hate me?"

"You are a failure, Inuyasha. That is why you are in this situation." Was Sesshomaru really going to go through with this? It was something he had read about in the doctor's book, but he hadn't planned to tell Inuyasha; it was too hurtful. If Inuyasha would just back down, then it wasn't too late to take it back.

"What? Ask Naraku if he thinks I'm a failure."

"You are a failure because you are a half-breed, and that makes you useless except to procreate to eliminate the error, which you failed to do on your own. Your existence is a failure."

"So that's it? You raped me and now everything's back to the way it was before? You're just gonna go back to treating me like shit? You fucking bastard! I knew it wasn't real; you were just playing with me the whole time - you never cared about me. You were just pretending."

"I was not pretending, Inuyasha. I am simply not willing to give up my entire self to you, or anyone."

"You're such a fucking asshole! I don't know what the hell you're talking about."

He couldn't do this. Inuyasha's tears were tugging at his heart again. He was only trying to be himself, the cold-hearted Lord of the West, but he reminded himself that he really did have love for his little brother and he didn't want to hurt him, not really. He just wanted to try on his former self to see if it still fit, it didn't, at least not with Inuyasha, and he can't allow his little brother to make him so angry; he still has some control.

"I am sorry, little brother; I did not mean to upset you, but you must not anger me with accusations of raping you."

"You did rape me!"

"I did not - I saved your life; it is that simple. I could have done nothing and let you die. Then I could be done with you and return to my former life where I was quite happy to stay - but we are mated now, and you are going to live, so stop this nonsense."

"It isn't nonsense! My mate hates me!"

"I do not hate you, Inuyasha."

"You do - you've always hated me… even when I was just a kid. I always loved you so much… even when I was little and all alone and I waited for you to come for me, but you never did - I still loved you… I never stopped loving you, even though you didn't care about me, even when you wanted me dead - I still always loved you - even when you left me all alone and wouldn't come for me…"

"I did come for you. Don't you remember? Who do you think it was who left you food when you were hungry? Who do you think battled the demons that tried to kill you? Or the time you were sick with fever, who do you think it was that took care of you until you were well?"

"What?"

"Don't you remember waking up in a cave with a fire to keep you warm and food to keep you fed? That was me, little brother."

"You mean you took care of me then?"

"Yes."

"But why didn't you stay with me? I wanted to be with you; I wanted to be with my big brother."

"I'm sorry I wasn't the big brother you wanted, but that is who I am, and I had no desire to have a child at my side."

"Then why do you keep Rin at your side? You never leave her… that should've been me."

"I know, but Rin is different."

"Yeah, she's different by being a human! You always told me you hated that I was half human, but that's bullshit, isn't it?"

"It's more complicated than that; Rin has my heart."

"Is that supposed to make me feel better?"

"No, it is simply the truth, little brother. You were an unwelcome responsibility that was forced on me, but things have changed, and now you are my mate, and you now have my heart as well."

"Then just tell me."

The conversation was interrupted by the shriek of Jaken's voice from the other side of the door, "Lord Sesshomaru, there is a visitor here to see you and Master Inuyasha."


	19. Chapter 19

Disclaimer: Inu Yasha and its characters are owned by Rumiko Takahashi and Sunrise. I make no profit from this fiction. All original characters and story are owned by Donatella D.

* * *

><p><strong>Warning: No one under 18!<strong>

**Chapter Nineteen**

The door slid open to reveal Lady Kaede with a young girl standing behind her. As they walked into the room, Sesshomaru recognized the girl, it was the young miko, Kagome, though she looked older and not as fresh, she had the same scent. The girl that had caused all this trouble to begin with, at least in Sesshomaru's eyes, and he wondered what Inuyasha's reaction would be to seeing her again after all these years. Would he want her back even now after his transformation was finally complete? He wondered if she knew what Inuyasha has turned into, and if she would even want him. This could get very complicated, and he didn't need this now. He decided to relax and find out what she wanted.

"Lord Sesshomaru, we have an unexpected visitor for Inuyasha," Kaede said, as she made her way to the large bed they were both sitting on.

"Indeed, why are you here, priestess?" Sesshomaru asked plainly with his usual cold, flat tone.

"I came back to be with Inuyasha," she said, in that too high, girlish voice of hers that always grated on his nerves.

"There have been many changes since you left."

"So I've heard."

"Then you should not have come here."

"She does not know, Lord Sesshomaru; I have told her nothing except that Inuyasha is… not the same. I thought it best that ye and Inuyasha tell her the news," Kaede explained.

"Tell me what?" Kagome asked, looking very puzzled, which was understandable since all she did know was that Inuyasha was in bed with his brother and had apparently been crying.

"I shall leave ye all to discuss matters. Lord Sesshomaru, I wonder if I may borrow the good doctor's book for a while? There are some herbal remedies Inuyasha needs for his latest condition."

Sesshomaru handed her the book without saying a word. She took it and turned to Kagome, "Come back to the hut when ye are done here, Kagome," she said, and left the room.

"Condition? What condition? Inuyasha, are you alright?" she asked him, but he barely looked at her.

"He is with child," Sesshomaru told her.

Her eyes got big with surprise as she tried to form words, "He… he's… what?"

"I am?" Inuyasha asked.

"He is pregnant. Surely you know what that means." Sesshomaru said, with a little sarcasm in his voice - thank god he hasn't lost his sarcasm, he thought.

"But how can that be? He's male! Males don't get pregnant!" she insisted, "Inuyasha, what's going on?"

"Do I know you? Why do you keep talkin' to me like you know me?" Inuyasha asked her honestly.

"What? It hasn't been that long. You mean you don't remember me?"

"It has been three years, priestess; that is a long time for anyone to wait." Sesshomaru decided he wouldn't hold back his anger at her; she deserved every bit of it. How could she think that Inuyasha would simply wait for her to return to him after three long years? The idea was preposterous. She had always treated him like he was a dog with those inhumane scolding's she would use on him, and then she expects him to sit and wait like a good dog for his mistress to return. "Go back home, priestess; there is nothing for you here."

"I can't go back," she said, with tears filling her eyes.

"What's going on? Who are you?" Inuyasha was still confused.

"This girl, little brother, was in love with you, or so she claimed, and you were in love with her; yet she left you three years ago and has not returned until now." Sesshomaru explained to Inuyasha. Then he gave Kagome an icy stare as he told her, "You are too late - Inuyasha has no use for you anymore."

"Inuyasha," she looked into Inuyasha's eyes, but could see no recognition in them as she let her tears flow down her cheeks. She really should have given it some more thought before she decided to return to the feudal era. What was she going to do now that she couldn't return home to her family? "Inuyasha, I never meant to hurt you. I still love you."

"I will help you get back home, if you wish, but Inuyasha and I are mated now and there is nothing you can do to change that - he is no longer available."

"I'm sorry, Inuyasha," she cried, and ran out of the room.

Inuyasha was still somewhat confused, "I was in love with that girl? But… I don't even know her."

"It appears you don't remember her, little brother. It's just as well; she only caused you heartache."

"I kinda feel bad that I made her cry."

"Do not feel bad; she will be fine. I am more concerned with you."

"Am I really pregnant, or did you just make that part up?"

Sesshomaru smiled at him and lifted his chin to meet his lips with his own; he gave him a gentle kiss, and said, "You really are, little brother," and he put his hand over Inuyasha's flat stomach and could already feel the demon energy emanating from within. "Do you feel any different?"

"No."

"Good. I am sorry I upset you before; I don't wish to fight with you."

"I'm sorry I said you raped me. I know you wouldn't do that - even if you did hate me."

"I'm glad you realize that," and he gave him another loving kiss on his lips.

"Hey, can we do that 'not sex' thing again?"

"No."

"No?"

"No, but we can have sex if you like."

"Umm… okay," he smiled, a little sheepishly.

"Would you prefer the top or bottom?" Sesshomaru asked, still deep in kissing his neck.

"Huh? I don't know - I've never done this before."

"You have, little brother, you just don't remember, but I think you preferred the bottom."

"What do I have to do?"

"Do whatever feels good," and Sesshomaru kissed his little brother deeply as he eased him down onto the pillows allowing Inuyasha to go as slowly as he wished; they were in no hurry anyway, and he wanted to enjoy this second, first time with his new mate.

Inuyasha folded his arms behind his brother's head and kissed him back with all the love he felt for him. He opened his legs to allow Sesshomaru to fit snugly between them - he knew he had to do that much; he wasn't completely ignorant of the sex act. He just didn't know how to behave, or how to make his partner feel good and that's what worried him. However, Sesshomaru was being very gentle and patient with him and didn't seem to care about his inexperience, which made Inuyasha feel a little better about himself and less self-conscious, so he was able to build up the nerve to take off his brother's robe as they continued to kiss. It made Sesshomaru smile and he did the same for Inuyasha. The heat of skin-to-skin contact was much more enjoyable than silk fabric, and Inuyasha raised his knees up to get more of it and allow his brother to get even closer.

Sesshomaru liked this old Inuyasha much better; he wasn't the sexual animal of his child self, but his innocence was still there. It showed itself differently with shyness and self-consciousness, but he still had desire, only this time it was real and he will remember what was happening to him now. Unlike the child version, he took things slowly and timidly, but it was his Inuyasha and that was all that mattered. Sesshomaru wanted to show him how he really felt about him. He wanted to show him how much he loved him, so he waited a long time with nothing but kisses to his mouth and face until he was sure Inuyasha was ready for more. He didn't want to intimidate him with anything fancy or mind-blowing; he wanted to keep it simple and memorable. When Inuyasha finally started pushing his hips up against his own, he knew he was eager to continue.

One thing that hadn't changed was that Inuyasha's new parts still gushed in continuous wetness, to Sesshomaru's relief, and when he placed his cock between the warm, wet lips, he could feel the beating of his pulse, which meant he was more than ready for his second, first time. He ran his hard cock up, and down to caress that outer nub of flesh a few times before he slipped himself inside, inching his way through the entrance slowly. He wanted Inuyasha to enjoy this, but not tease him - there was time for that later - so he filled Inuyasha with himself until there was nowhere left to go, and then he basked in the warmth as his brother enveloped him completely.

Inuyasha appreciated the slowness, in which his brother had decided to take things, but now he needed more, and he wrapped his legs around Sesshomaru's hips to get it, and discovered that he could now pull his brother into him deeper every time he thrust forward. The sensations seemed almost magical as his brother was able to hit a certain spot deep inside him with every plunge, and then another spot just outside was rubbed every time he pulled back, and the whole time his cock ached with release from the constant friction sandwiched between them. All of this created the perfect sexual high that was felt by his entire body, from head to toes. A tingling that felt so good he never wanted it to end, but end it must, as all good things do. He strained against his brother's weight to fill himself even more until the tingling doubled and his toes curled all by themselves, and he felt the most amazing sensation as his entire body went into a fit of orgasmic tickling that shook him to his very soul. He let out a loud groan of bliss as his mind tried to catch up with his body, and then it was all over and he sighed with contentment.

Well, he thought it was over, but Sesshomaru had other plans. He held himself back with his steel-like fortitude, just as he did before, and kept himself hard so he could show his brother a good time. He could feel his brother's heartbeat pounding on every inch of his body, inside and out. He knew he must be incredibly, ultra-sensitive at the moment, so he slowed down once again and drove himself ever so gently, which was just enough to bring them both to climax together; and Sesshomaru allowed a small moan to escape as he did. It was something he had always found beneath him, but Inuyasha was able to bring it out of him. The passion, the love, the emotion of his lovemaking with his brother was what made the difference, and he found that he could free himself enough to make a little noise during sex. He had never done that with anyone else; so in some ways, it was like Sesshomaru's first time too.


	20. Chapter 20

Disclaimer: Inu Yasha and its characters are owned by Rumiko Takahashi and Sunrise. I make no profit from this fiction. All original characters and story are owned by Donatella D.

* * *

><p><strong>Warning: No one under 18!<strong>

**Chapter Twenty**

And so, it finally came to pass that Inuyasha was pregnant with child and would live for at least another nine months until the birth of that child, but that was something neither of them wanted to think about now. Instead, they wanted to concentrate on getting Inuyasha through the next nine months, which would probably be easier for Inuyasha than for Sesshomaru who had to put up with the hormonal extremeness of his excessively horny, incredibly irrational, and overly emotional, pregnant brother.

Just as with expecting females, Inuyasha experienced all the same aches and pains, swollen ankles and morning sickness, which Sesshomaru found particularly distasteful, but he put up with it all and used that steel fortitude of his to keep his temper at bay and be understanding to his brother in his current condition. He re-read the chapters in the doctor's book on transformed, male pregnancy and went about to do everything the book recommended, which meant sending Jaken on many errands for new clothes and exotic foods to keep Inuyasha happy.

Though Inuyasha was not exactly pleased with the thought of being pregnant for the next nine months, he had come to terms with the idea that there was little he could do about his situation anymore, and he did enjoy being spoiled by his brother who had become very attentive to all his needs. Inuyasha only need ask, and Sesshomaru delivered, which he had to admit was quite nice.

Inuyasha's sexual appetite was also on high… again; in fact, he was insatiable, and his brother took every opportunity to satisfy that as well. Whether he was in the mood, or not, he found a way to please his brother, or at least keep him quiet for a while.

Still, not everything was going so perfectly, the young miko, Kagome, had decided to stay in the village and study under Kaede, and it bothered Sesshomaru that she remained so close to Inuyasha. He was very happy Inuyasha had no memory of the girl, which the book explained was due to the failed romance that had not resulted in mating, and he would have the same memory loss for any other failed relationships. It was, after all, the entire cause of Inuyasha's present condition and transformation. If they had only mated, none of this would have happened, was Sesshomaru's reasoning, and he was somewhat correct. Inuyasha was so lonely and heartbroken after Kagome left him that he was uninterested in pursuing anyone else and probably had planned on living out his days all alone if she didn't return. Of course, he didn't know at the time that being alone would mean his transformation or death.

Nonetheless, whether Inuyasha remembered her, or not, she was a fairly powerful priestess that Sesshomaru needed to be wary of, and he wondered what she might have planned and if he could trust her. He even thought about killing her, but didn't want to upset anyone… yet. He decided he could wait and see what her intentions were before he did anything rash, and he needed the old miko, whom she lived with, to take care of Inuyasha, so he wanted to remain on friendly terms.

The other problem that had not subsided was Inuyasha's nightmares. He would still whine in his sleep while running from the cat demon that constantly chased him. Sesshomaru could not understand why his brother just couldn't let this go, but he felt the nightly torment almost as much as Inuyasha did as the sound of his crying always broke his heart a little more each night, and tonight was no exception.

Inuyasha's whining had awakened him once again, and now the nightly ritual needed to be performed if they were going to get any peace, so Sesshomaru woke up his brother to let him cry it out.

"Wake up, Inuyasha," he said, with a wide yawn, and then shook his arm gently.

Inuyasha gave a bloodcurdling, loud scream that must have woken the entire village, and certainly startled Sesshomaru wide-awake. He grabbed him by the arms and yelled, "Inuyasha! Wake up!" and he wanted to smack him across the face when he continued to cry out with more horrific screams, still apparently living in his nightmare of cat demons who rape young hanyous. When he still didn't wake he shook him almost violently until he finally did, but Inuyasha was still in hysterics, crying and trembling as if the dreamed event had just happened. Sesshomaru did all he could to calm his brother down; he held him tightly as he tried to convince him that it was all just a dream, but Inuyasha remained inconsolable.

"It was only a dream, little brother. No one can hurt you."

"It's not a dream!" he insisted, as he shook his head. "It's not a fucking dream! He's here! He wants to get me!"

"No one can get you in a dream, Inuyasha. It's all in your head."

"No, he can get me."

"Then I won't let him." Sesshomaru was ready to give up; it seemed there was no convincing Inuyasha, so he resorted to humoring him. "I won't let anyone harm you, little brother."

"You won't let him?"

"No."

"Okay," he said, finally calm enough to see some reason, and he hugged his brother tightly, kissed him on his pointed ear, and whispered, "I trust you, big brother." He gave his ear another kiss before he gently nibbled on the lobe and then kissed his way down the long, white skin of his neck.

This was one of those times when Sesshomaru really wasn't in the mood and would have preferred to go back to sleep, but lately, more often than not, sex is what Inuyasha wanted after waking from a nightmare, so he tried to put himself in the frame of mind to please his crazy, hormonal mate. The faster he got this done, the sooner he could go back to sleep.

Inuyasha kissed back up his neck and lightly bit across his jaw line as he positioned himself over his brother's reclining body, ending his lips on his mouth with long, deep kisses that allowed their tongues to tangle together. He seated himself on his mate's member, stroking it with his wet lips before taking him inside and enveloping the hard flesh.

As he rode his cock, he discovered something: during his upward motion, Sesshomaru let out a little gasp, just barely audible, but he did it again the next time Inuyasha moved upward and he was quite fascinated by this reaction since it was so unusual for his mate to have much of any reaction at all. He tried to figure out what was causing this gentle moan, and he realized that he had control of some of those new, inner muscles. So he stopped his rise and fall, squeezed those muscles as tightly as he could, and he got a louder gasp out of Sesshomaru, which almost made him laugh, except that he didn't want to spoil the mood.

"What are you doing?" Sesshomaru asked him in mid-moan.

"Do you like that?" He asked, as he did it again, this time resuming his hip movement.

His answer was a deep, long groan that he had never heard come out of his brother before. Apparently, he does like it, he thought, and he smiled at his ability to learn the art of lovemaking so quickly. He had finally found something that his brother actually enjoyed - with feedback and everything. It was a momentous occasion, and Inuyasha was extremely proud of himself for discovering this little trick to put his brother in ecstasy.

He continued to use his little maneuver, practicing the control of the muscular tightening with the timing of his thrust, which was not as easy as it sounded, but he was getting quite good at it, and he used his brother's reactions in order to perfect the skill.

Sesshomaru didn't seem to mind one bit that he was being used as a guinea pig for sexual prowess. It also helped that he was still half-asleep and probably didn't even realize that he had been moaning aloud, but it seemed to have paid off, and he was quite content to continue what his brother had started. He latched his hands onto his brother's hips, not to move him, but to simply have something to hold on to that would keep him anchored to the world around him as he fell deeper into the erotic trance his brother was putting him into.

As Inuyasha continued, Sesshomaru tossed his head back and sucked in a large breath through his teeth, trying very hard to keep himself detached from the incredible sensations of his brother's interior sucking. He wasn't quite sure what he was doing, or how, but he had never experienced it before with anyone, male or female, and he wondered if it was the special arrangement of all his parts that allowed him to flex these muscles that other's simply didn't have. He didn't really know, and at the moment he didn't care, because he was about to have one of the best orgasms he'd ever had in his life.

Inuyasha started to move a little faster as his brother started to show signs of coming, and though he wasn't ready himself, he just couldn't waste this opportunity to see Sesshomaru express a climax with actual deep, guttural moans and contorted facial expressions - this was too good to miss. He put his own needs on hold and worked his mate with those inner walls flexing and contracting around his stiff cock, until he had Sesshomaru right where he wanted him, so he stopped all movement to see what would happen.

Sesshomaru could barely speak through his heavy panting, but he managed to get out a few words to his little brother, "Inuyasha… what… do you think… you're doing?"

"Nothing."

"Don't… stop… NOW!"

"Oh, sorry," he said, with a big grin on his face, and resumed his treatment of his poor brother's aching cock. One upward stroke had Sesshomaru squeezing his eyes shut tight with a heavy intake of air. Two strokes and he was groaning; three and he was begging his brother not to stop. Finally, on the fourth stroke, Sesshomaru came with a force he didn't think possible, and he let out one final long, throaty moan along with it.

Inuyasha almost giggled with delight as he watched his face distort with rapture, and felt his cock twitch with release. It was all the satisfaction he needed, and maybe the best sex he had ever had, even if he didn't come himself.

Sesshomaru continued to just lay there as if all he was able to do is breathe, and Inuyasha slid himself off his brother and laid down next to him, resting his head on his heaving chest, and closed his eyes; and though the continuing noise just outside their window was a bit annoying, he fell into a peaceful sleep.


	21. Chapter 21

Disclaimer: Inu Yasha and its characters are owned by Rumiko Takahashi and Sunrise. I make no profit from this fiction. All original characters and story are owned by Donatella D.

* * *

><p><strong>Warning: No one under 18!<strong>

**Chapter Twenty-One**

Inuyasha's pregnancy appeared to be progressing well, and doctor Kiyoshi visited him almost daily now to ensure that it stayed that way, he also gave Sesshomaru strict instructions on the care of his mate. Sesshomaru followed the doctor's orders never leaving Inuyasha's side and making sure he fed him his demon energy constantly, so the growing baby wouldn't feed off Inuyasha. The doctor also instructed him to have sex with his mate as often as possible because that was the best way to deliver his demon power directly to the hungry fetus, and why Inuyasha was so insatiable when it came to sex - Sesshomaru complied happily.

Inuyasha himself wasn't doing quite as well as his pup though. As he grew larger and more uncomfortable, he became sad and depressed, and somewhat bored. Since the doctor insisted he stay in bed, and Sesshomaru made sure of it, there just wasn't much for him to do, and his brother tried everything to keep him occupied, but there is only so much sex one can have in a day. Sesshomaru tried to give him reading lessons, but Inuyasha showed little interest and couldn't stay focused long enough to learn anything. He even had Rin join them to play games with him, but her optimistic enthusiasm can only be handled in small doses before it starts to get sickening.

Today, Rin had brought Inuyasha a basket full of fresh picked flowers, that she had spent all day collecting for him. She sat down on the bed between the two brothers, and began to show him how to make flower necklaces. Though Inuyasha was not as passionate about making flower necklaces as she was, he had nothing better to do and so joined in the 'fun'.

Sesshomaru enjoyed it much more than his brother just by watching the two of them work on the project. It made him admit to himself that maybe this little family thing wasn't so bad after all, and soon he'll be able to watch his own child working on such projects. It certainly wasn't what he envisioned his life would be like, but life has a strange way of handing you things you didn't think you ever wanted, and he was ready to accept that.

Rin took one of her completed flower circles and positioned it atop Inuyasha's head, and then backed away to admire her work. "Oh, you look so pretty, Master Inuyasha," she said, with a clap of her small hands.

"I don't wanna look pretty," Inuyasha huffed; he was not thrilled with being called 'pretty', though Sesshomaru had to agree that he definitely was.

Their family time was interrupted by Jaken, "Lord Sesshomaru, I was finally able to acquire that gift you wanted, my lord."

Sesshomaru got up and went into the other room to see what Jaken was talking about. He had asked the little toad to procure him a gift for Inuyasha, but that was weeks ago. "What took so long, Jaken?"

"Forgive me, my lord, but it was very difficult to get one, apparently only high royalty was allowed to own them, and there are not many around anymore."

Sesshomaru took the small gift from him and hid it in the sleeve of his kimono as he made his way back to his room. "Good work, Jaken," he said, before sliding the door closed behind him.

He sat back down on the bed with Rin and his brother, and produced a little, white puppy that he placed down on the large pile of flowers in the center of the bed. He couldn't help smiling, as both Rin and Inuyasha squealed with delight at the cute little thing. He had expected that reaction from Rin, but not his brother, apparently he was quite happy with the gift.

"Do you like her, Inuyasha?" Sesshomaru asked.

"You mean it's for me?"

"Yes, she is a Japanese Chin, a dog of royalty."

"Can I play with her too?" Rin squeaked, with absolute glee.

"Of course, she will be your dog too," Sesshomaru told her, and she gave him a big hug before she focused her attention on petting the new puppy.

The little dog was intent on licking Inuyasha's face and wagging its tail furiously as he held her in his arms. Even Inuyasha had to admit it was the cutest puppy he had ever seen. She was mostly white with tan patches over her large black eyes, and a short, pushed-in snout that made her look kind of like a monkey with floppy ears.

"I thought she might cheer you up - I see she already has." Sesshomaru said, smiling at his brother who was now laughing at the puppy's determination to continue to lick his face. "Rin, Inuyasha needs his rest now," he told her.

"Can I come back later and play with the puppy?"

"Yes," he said to her, and she gathered up her flowers and left for her own room.

"Does she make you happy, little brother?"

"Yes… and so do you," he answered, with a warm kiss for his mate.

"You must decide on a name for her."

"Later…" he said, as he gave his mate another kiss, and let the puppy down between them on the bed.

"It's time for you to rest now, little brother."

"I'm not tired; I'd rather make love to my kind and caring mate," he said, as he continued to kiss and climb on top of his brother, pinning him to the bed.

"This position again?" Sesshomaru asked.

"I like it like this, and so do you."

"Indeed, but I don't want you to work so hard," so with one hand on his ass and the other around his waist, Sesshomaru flipped them both easily so that Inuyasha was lying down and wouldn't have to exert so much energy. "Are you not more comfortable now?"

Inuyasha huffed, "Yeah, I suppose."

"Good," Sesshomaru said, and opened the robe to reveal his brother's beautiful, pregnant body. After giving his mouth a good kissing for some time, he followed the curve of his neck that led to his still flat chest and gave each nipple some well-deserved attention with his mouth and tongue. Then he made his way down, kissing the slightly bulging belly that held his child, and continued to the hard member that was covered up by hands. "Inuyasha, are you still not going to let me look at you?"

Inuyasha sighed, "I'm still a freak."

"I have already seen every part of you, little brother. I promise it will be worth it."

He sighed again with a little embarrassment, and moved his hands away from his private parts.

"Thank you," Sesshomaru said, before he got back to work. He gently ran the tip of his tongue back and forth, along the edge of the head a few times, and then down the firm shaft of flesh, and up again until it was good and hard to his satisfaction. He continued back down past the silky, white fur to make a temporary stop at the small, round balls and take them in his mouth, one by one, to swirl his tongue around them. Then he proceeded to the soft, pert clit, teasing it with his tongue and sucking it tenderly with his lips. The whole time that Sesshomaru worked his magical mouth, the puppy decided to join in by licking Inuyasha's feet and forcing its own tongue between his toes.

Inuyasha bent his knees up and pointed his toes, as his brother used his mouth on him with an expertise that could only come from many years of practice. He wondered how he would ever be able to achieve the same kind of proficiency with only his brother for his sexual training, while his brother already had hundreds of years of experience over him. What Sesshomaru was doing to him now Inuyasha had never even heard of doing - god, what else doesn't he know? Apparently, there was more than just plain fucking, and who knew how many other sexual positions there were that he wasn't aware of? He didn't know sex was going to be so complicated.

Sesshomaru could detect that Inuyasha's attention was not on the current act, so he took things up a notch by introducing one slim finger deep inside him, and stroked the sweet spot until he got good loud moans and rhythmic movement of his hips. Then he used his other hand to stroke his brother's now weeping cock, orchestrated in perfect time to his finger, and tongue.

Inuyasha's mind was now thoroughly on the act at hand, and he raised his knees up to his chest and pushed his hips into his brother's face and hands, as he panted and moaned uncontrollably. When he moved, the puppy was forced to move with him, and find some other tasty place to lick, so she decided on the long, salty neck that was covered in delicious sweat, as Inuyasha grunted breathlessly in time to Sesshomaru's maneuvers until his body burst with his orgasm.

Sesshomaru licked him clean before he climbed up his body and gently landed his own on top. He didn't give Inuyasha time to regain himself, and he filled him with his hard cock quickly while he was still riding out his first orgasm. He thrust himself fast and hard into the heat of his brother's body, and though he could sense a human just outside their room, he kept his attention on pleasing his brother until he was sure he was done, and then later, he will take care of the troublesome human.


	22. Chapter 22

Disclaimer: Inu Yasha and its characters are owned by Rumiko Takahashi and Sunrise. I make no profit from this fiction. All original characters and story are owned by Donatella D.

* * *

><p><strong>Warning: No one under 18!<strong>

**Chapter Twenty-Two**

Just outside Sesshomaru and Inuyasha's bedroom, a dark secret lurked in the garden concealed by a convenient bush right in front of a slightly torn shoji screen that happened to look into said bedroom. The view into this room was simply too irresistible for the voyeur to look away, and he came back whenever the tempting sounds from inside attracted him like bees to honey.

Currently, the voyeur was watching a particularly delectable view; so enthralling was the scene that he could not control his own sounds of delight. He watched as the elder brother ate at the pregnant brother's cunt for a long time until he saw him come and heard him moan. Then the elder fucked the younger brother hard, and he could see as the elder's enormous cock disappeared with each thrust into the younger again, and again. The way he moved his body so fluidly and how the muscles in his ass worked to give each plunge into the younger were mesmerizing. The voyeur had never seen anyone so beautiful, move with such grace, while performing such an ordinary act, and he simply could not turn his eyes away from the exquisite scene before him.

Miroku had been doing this every day, ever since the two brothers moved into the new home that was so close to his own hut. He could hear the screaming cries of lustful lovemaking from his own bedroom while Sango would be fast asleep, and when he went to investigate that first night he wound up staying much longer than anticipated, and he was immediately hooked. He had rubbed himself raw with all his voyeuristic activity, but he just couldn't stop himself, and now it had become a terrible habit in which he always needed more.

However, he knew if he wasn't careful that he would get caught, and the Lord of the West would probably tear his head off if he ever found him jerking off at his window - he did value his life, but he still couldn't bring himself to stop. Maybe there was something to the danger of Sesshomaru catching him in the act that made it so enticing. He had to admit that lately sex with Sango could use a little excitement, but he knew that if she caught him he would be just as dead.

Honestly, he couldn't think about all that now because Sesshomaru had just brought Inuyasha to another climax, and he was moaning so exquisitely that Miroku had to concentrate on his own. As the Lord of the West adjusted their position - up on his knees now and lifting his brother up to him by the ass so that he could thrust into him at a different angle - Miroku quickened the pace of his hand on his own cock.

Miroku had lost count of how many times Sesshomaru had made his brother come, and he was in awe at how long Sesshomaru could perform - if only he had that same kind of stamina, he thought. He was a very bad person; he had to stop doing this, and he will, just as soon as he comes. This will be the very last time… never again… never… again, he thought to himself, as he came hard into his hand. He tried to be quiet; he really did, and he thought he was well concealed by the big shrub that made up his small, intimate hiding place, but it was really only a matter of time before he was caught. The only question was who would get to him first, Sango, or Sesshomaru.

As he finished his thoughts, and his climax, he felt a hard tug on his ear that pulled him out of his little secret spot. The next thing he knew he was flat on the ground from a hard kick to his sacred jewels and gasping for air as he heard the final words, "Don't even think about coming home, you disgusting pervert!"

The last thing he saw was the distorted face filled with anger, as Sango gave him one final kick to his ribs, and then all went black. He should consider himself lucky; at least he was still alive.

Inside the house, Sesshomaru continued to pound his brother's sex with his own, and he had Inuyasha screaming so loudly in ecstasy that Inuyasha never heard a thing going on outside their room, but Sesshomaru did. He heard the whole thing, and smiled to himself at Sango's thrashing of her mate. However, he wasn't going to let the monk off so easy, and as soon as he finished with his own mate, he was going to give the monk exactly what he deserved.

As soon as Inuyasha settled down after his umpteenth orgasm, Sesshomaru tucked him in to bed with his puppy that lay down beside him and let them both sleep. He knew his brother would be out cold for hours after that, which Sesshomaru had planned on, since he didn't want Inuyasha to hear what would be going on outside as he got his revenge on the monk.

He went outside where he knew he'd find him, still on the ground rolling around in pain with his hands protectively covering his sore balls, and grabbed the monk by the neck. He maneuvered him to his knees, bent him over, lifted his robes, and then proceeded to stuff him full with his still hard cock. As he made that first plunge into him, he could tell immediately that this monk's ass had seen much previous action, and he was hoping he was causing him enough pain so he wouldn't forget his perverted mistake too quickly.

Miroku didn't even try to fight back; there was no way he could ever overpower Sesshomaru, and he didn't exactly want to. The thought of the beautiful and powerful demon's cock inside him made him hard again, and he only wished that Sesshomaru would release his arms from behind his back so that he could touch his own aching cock.

Sesshomaru wasn't disappointed when the monk screamed, though he couldn't tell if the scream was from pain or surprise, or maybe pleasure, but he stuffed his mouth full of his own robe to muffle the noise so as not to wake his sleeping Inuyasha on the other side of the thin wall. He continued to pound the monk as hard as he could without killing the delicate human, and he finally allowed himself to come after a full day of fucking, and then slammed the monk to the ground once he was done.

Before he left the pathetic human, he leaned down close to his ear and told him in a cold, threatening voice, "I will let you live… for now, but if Inuyasha ever hears of this, then I will kill you."

As Sesshomaru returned to his sleeping Inuyasha snuggled so innocently with his puppy, he couldn't help feeling a little guilty about what he had just done to the monk. He didn't feel bad about the monk; he felt badly about betraying Inuyasha, and himself. It was especially bad after trying so hard to convince his brother that he would never do such a thing. He had always held himself above such base acts as rape, but he also wanted every punishment to fit the crime, and the monk's punishment certainly did fit. What else could he have done? He thought he was being very generous by letting him live.

He decided to wash himself off in that new heated bath he had built, which he had grown quite fond of, and was now using daily - he wished Inuyasha would do the same. It was the perfect way to relax away these feelings of guilt, and shame he was having, not to mention the stench of that disgusting human.


	23. Chapter 23

Disclaimer: Inu Yasha and its characters are owned by Rumiko Takahashi and Sunrise. I make no profit from this fiction. All original characters and story are owned by Donatella D.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Twenty-Three<strong>

After a short soak in the tub, Sesshomaru had started to feel much better about what he had done, and reminded himself that he needed to concentrate on Inuyasha instead. As he was getting ready to leave his bath, he looked up and noticed Inuyasha standing in the doorway with tears streaming down his cheeks. His immediate thought was that his brother had somehow already found out what he had done to his friend, but as always, his stoic expression gave nothing away. "What's wrong, Inuyasha?" he asked.

"He's back - why did you leave me?" Inuyasha answered through his tears.

"Who is back?" Sesshomaru tried to get some more information as he got out of the bath, grabbed his robe and went to his brother.

"Him… he's back."

"Inuyasha, what are you talking about? Were you dreaming again?" he asked, as he led his mate back to bed. "You know you should not be out of bed." He tucked his brother back in and sat down next to him. "Now tell me what is upsetting you, little brother."

"You're gonna laugh at me."

"I will not laugh at you - tell me."

"There's someone living inside me," he said, through breathy tears, barely above a whisper, as if someone else might hear what he had to say.

"Yes, our baby is living inside you."

He shook his head, "No, it's not a baby."

"What do you mean, Inuyasha?"

"I can't tell you - he's gonna hear."

"You must tell me. I cannot help if you don't tell me."

Inuyasha hesitated, and with fear in his eyes, he started to tell his brother, "There's… a little man inside me."

Sesshomaru would have broken out into hysterics if it weren't for the serious and frightened look on his brother's face. He couldn't begin to imagine where he got this idea from, or how he was going to deal with it, but he remained understanding and supportive for his mate. Besides, the doctor should show any time now; he'll let him deal with it. He probably shouldn't have left him alone for so long.

"Inuyasha, where did you get this idea from?"

"You don't believe me!"

"I do… Is this man human?"

Inuyasha shook his head, "He's a demon."

"A demon… and he is living inside you?"

Inuyasha nodded, "He moves around… and sometimes he goes to my head."

"And where is he now?"

"Right here," he said, as he put his hand over his swollen belly.

"Inuyasha, what makes you think that it is not your child?"

"Because it just isn't! It moves around!" Inuyasha was becoming more upset by the moment. Sesshomaru remembered the part in the book that had struck him the most: the part about Inuyasha losing his sanity. Only he had expected it some time ago, not now when his transformation was complete and so far along in his pregnancy, but Inuyasha was definitely not acting rational.

"Little brother, the baby is supposed to move. It means it is healthy."

"No! It isn't a baby, damn it! And now he knows that I told you, and he's gonna try and hurt me more."

"I will not let anyone hurt you."

"He hurts me all the time - there's nothing you can do!"

"How does he hurt you?"

"He tries to make me crazy!" Inuyasha cried, pulling his fingers through his hair.

Sesshomaru was now quite worried. What if Inuyasha stayed this way? What if he didn't get any better, or got worse? Though, what could be worse than little men living inside your mate? What if he wasn't crazy and this was the work of that bitch miko? That could be worse. She has been delivering his herbal remedies on occasion, and the old priestess said that it was now Kagome's job to make Inuyasha's medicine. She had complete faith in the bitch miko and assured Sesshomaru not to worry, but what if this was some kind of spell she put on Inuyasha? She certainly had the power to do something like that if she chose to; could she be that stupid though? She must have been mindful that Sesshomaru would kill her on the spot if he suspected her of such a deed, and the bitch was not powerful enough to match him, nor did she have the required skills of the old miko. Sesshomaru didn't know what to think; there were just too many possibilities, but there was one thing he was certain of - he didn't trust her.

His thoughts were interrupted by the doctor who brought along the old miko with him today. Jaken slid the door closed behind them as they entered and bowed their hellos.

"I hope you don't mind, Master Inuyasha; I've brought along Lady Kaede with me for some help." The doctor got no response from Inuyasha who said nothing and stared at the blanket on his lap. "How are you feeling today?"

Sesshomaru could sense that Inuyasha wasn't in the mood to talk, so he spoke for him, "Inuyasha has been… upset."

"Upset over what? Is something wrong?" the doctor asked.

Inuyasha looked at his brother as he said, "Don't."

"But the doctor may be able to help, little brother."

"No!" he yelled at Sesshomaru.

"Inuyasha, we must tell the doctor."

"What is it, Master Inuyasha? It is alright to tell me anything," the doctor assured him.

"Inuyasha believes that the child he is carrying is a demon," Sesshomaru said.

"Yes, the child will be born a full demon - is there something wrong with that?"

"You don't understand; he believes it is not a child, but a tiny, full-grown demon living inside him." It sounded even worse when he said it aloud to the doctor, and Inuyasha was now fuming at him.

"I see. Well, we will just have to take the little demon out then," the doctor said, smiling. "Lord Sesshomaru, you haven't left your mate alone, have you?"

"I bathed while he slept; it was not for very long," Sesshomaru answered, with a pang of guilt.

"Good, well then, let us see how big the little demon has gotten so far, shall we?" The doctor seemed to show little concern over this strange new behavior as he began Inuyasha's examination with Lady Kaede at his side. He had Inuyasha lie down flat on the bed and used a string so they could take measurements of his protruding abdomen. Inuyasha still had months to go, but the doctor and priestess were already concerned that the baby would grow too large to come into the world naturally, and so they needed to plan for optional methods and decide how long to allow the child to stay inside Inuyasha. This was Lady Kaede's expertise; the old woman had delivered many dozens of babies in the past, and knew very well what should be the best course of action. Unfortunately, the doctor, though a very good doctor, had lost too many of his patients to childbirth, and agreed that having her experience there with him would likely double the chance of Inuyasha's survival.

"This child is emanating enormous demonic power," the doctor said, as he held his hand just above Inuyasha. "He or she is going to be a very strong demon indeed."

"He… it's a he," Inuyasha said.

"Very well, Master Inuyasha. Why don't you get some rest now while I speak with your mate," the doctor ended his examination and they all left Inuyasha for the main room to speak about his findings.

Sesshomaru was the first to speak, "There is something wrong, isn't there?"

"No, the child seems to be doing quite well, actually."

"I meant Inuyasha."

"He is doing as well as can be expected - he's quite a strong half-demon."

"Then what is this nonsense about a demon living inside him?"

"I cannot be certain, but it is not unusual; I am sure it will pass. Try not to worry, and if it continues, simply humor him so as not to upset him too much."

There is a question I've been meaning to ask you that I cannot find in your worthless book. How is Inuyasha expected to nurse once the baby is born?"

"Ah, yes, I purposely left that out of the book so I can explain it personally. Of course, you are talking about how your mate has not grown breasts with the transformation. The reason is that your brother is not expected to live through the childbirth. I am sorry, my lord, but I have never seen a transformed male survive it. I believe I told you of this when we first met; but I promise with Lady Kaede's help, we will do our very best to see that your brother lives. However, whether the boy lives or dies, a wet-nurse will be necessary."

Sesshomaru grit his teeth as he listened to the doctor's answer. This wasn't something he wanted to hear, but he always had Tensaiga to fall back on, he reminded himself, something he was sure none of the other transformed, male mates had. Then again, Tensaiga wasn't completely reliable and was never able to save everyone - it couldn't save Kagura.

"The good doctor and I will decide on the best course for Inuyasha, Lord Sesshomaru; just keep up what you've been doing for him and I'm sure all will turn out fine," Kaede offered, to try and reassure him.

"I do not want the Priestess Kagome to make Inuyasha's medicines anymore, nor do I want her anywhere near him; I would prefer you did it yourself, priestess," Sesshomaru added.

"Very well, Lord Sesshomaru, but do you suspect her of some wrongdoing?"

"I am only being cautious."

"Well, Inuyasha doesn't have much time left in the pregnancy; it won't be a problem," she conceded.

"When will the child arrive?"

"Soon, my lord, the child will be forced out before its time," the priestess answered.

"Yes, we have a wonderful new herbal drug from a far away land that induces labor in animals native to the tree where it grows. That way the baby will not get too big to be delivered, and we believe will give the boy a much better chance of survival," the doctor explained.

"Good, thank you, doctor."

"Though I'm still concerned that Inuyasha's hips have not grown wide enough during the transformation. It will still be a difficult birth," Kaede said, with worry.

"Yes, that is always the problem with transformed males, however, his bones will grow softer as the time approaches causing the pelvis to break open to allow more room," the doctor enthusiastically explained to her.

"That sounds a bit horrific, does it not, doctor?" she asked.

"Indeed, but that is how the hanyou body works, lady priestess - uhh… we can discuss the… details in your hut. You should get back to your mate, Lord Sesshomaru - do not leave his side."

"Very well, doctor."

"Good day, my lord."

The two healers finally left to go discuss 'details' in private. Sesshomaru was amused at the preposterous thought of them thinking him too delicate to listen to the gruesome fine points, but he didn't really want to know anyway. They were both sincere about Inuyasha's health and well-being, and he knew they would do their best to insure his survival.

He returned to his mate who was now fast asleep in bed snuggling with his puppy, which made an adorable sight even to the Lord of the West. He smiled and sat down on the bed next to him, and stroked his brother's hair with one hand while resting his other on the round belly that held his child.


	24. Chapter 24

Disclaimer: Inu Yasha and its characters are owned by Rumiko Takahashi and Sunrise. I make no profit from this fiction. All original characters and story are owned by Donatella D.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Twenty-Four<strong>

It was early the next morning when Inuyasha awoke with his puppy laying next to him on the bed. He patted her gently and gave her a little kiss on the top of her head, and then he turned to find his brother asleep next to him. He got up on his knees and proceeded to punch Sesshomaru in the chest, one blow after another.

Needless to say, Sesshomaru awoke immediately, and shielded the blows to his body with his arms, so Inuyasha found other places to hit: head, arms, legs, and then got in an excellent shot to his brother's balls until Sesshomaru was able to grab his hands to stop him.

"Inuyasha! What do you think you're doing?"

"Why did you tell the doctor? I told you not to tell!" he screamed, with anger that Sesshomaru had not seen in him for a very long time.

"I thought it best for him to know."

"Yeah, well, now everyone thinks I'm crazy!" he emphasized the words with more punches, as he managed to free one of his arms from his brother.

"No one thinks you're crazy - stop hitting me!" Sesshomaru retrieved the arm once again and forced him to sit down on the bed. "It is important for the doctor to know everything - I was only concerned for you."

Inuyasha folded his arms in a huff and put an angry pout on his face, as he spoke to his mate, "I didn't want anyone else to know."

"I am sorry, little brother; I did not do it to upset you. You must try to relax." Sesshomaru leaned over to him and gave him a little kiss on the back of his neck. "Why don't you join me for a hot bath?"

"I don't want a bath."

"It can be more than just a bath; there is much enjoyment from bathing with one's mate," he said, while continuing to kiss his neck and getting a good whiff of his not quite fresh hair, "You can use a good bath, little brother."

"Are you sayin' I stink? I don't wanna bathe right now."

"Fine, I will bathe alone," he said, with a sigh, and then yelled, "Jaken."

The imp appeared instantly, "Yes, Lord Sesshomaru?"

"Prepare my bath, Jaken," and he got out of bed to ready himself for a nice relaxing, albeit, lonely bath.

"Right away, my lord."

As Sesshomaru left for the bathing room, Inuyasha grabbed Jaken for a few words, "Go find Miroku and tell him I need to see him."

"B… but I need to prepare Lord Sesshomaru's bath."

"Then ya better hurry up, toad."

"Very well," Jaken sighed, and he ran off to find the monk.

Only a few minutes later, Miroku was at the bedroom window. "Inuyasha," he called, rather too quietly for anyone but a dog demon to hear, and Inuyasha appeared quickly.

"Why don't you try using the front door?" he asked the monk.

"I'd rather not bump into your brother - I don't think we're on very friendly terms of late." However, secretly he wouldn't mind another punishment from the great Lord of the West.

"He's taking a bath, don't worry."

"What is it you want?"

"I think I'm being possessed by a demon, and no one believes me."

"A demon?"

"Yes, do you sense anything?"

"I can sense the demonic aura of the baby, but I don't think there's anything else."

"No, it's not a baby!"

"Well, it does appear to be very powerful for a child that hasn't been born yet."

"Can't you do something?"

"I suppose I could perform an exorcism, but I doubt Sesshomaru will allow that."

"Oh, fuck him! Why are you so scared of him all of a sudden anyway?"

"Scared isn't exactly the right word. I just don't think it would be wise for me to go against his wishes right now. Why don't you ask him?"

"Damn it, fine."

"In fact, I really shouldn't be hanging around here at all. If he catches me…"

"What? What happened?"

"Nothing… I need to be going. Let me know when you've asked Sesshomaru," and Miroku sprinted away from his once cozy, hiding spot.

Inuyasha walked back to his bed and sat down allowing his puppy to crawl onto his lap and get comfortable for a nap, but instead she gently pawed at his protruding belly and then gave a cute, wolf-like, high-pitched howl at it.

"You know what's in there, don't you? You're the only one who believes me," he said to her, and he got up to join his brother in the bath for what was sure to be a disappointing talk.

-xxxoooooxxx-

Deep in his thoughts, and his hot bath, Sesshomaru tried to relax away his worries over his brother; and it would have worked if only he could get the slight detection of monk stench out of his nostrils. Miroku wouldn't dare come back here after he had been threatened, would he? He had known the monk to be quite intelligent in the past; he would never do something that stupid. He decided that it was just the tub that needed a good scrubbing to remove the stench from a previous bath, and so added a few drops of some sweet-scented oil to the water to cover up the offending odor.

He laid back and closed his eyes, trying again to push the worries out of his mind, but they persisted. What was he going to do with a demented little brother/mate and a newborn demon baby to take care of? How did he manage to get himself into this? More importantly, what was he going to do about it? Inuyasha needed more, and more care and attention as time passed - is that why he has to die? He would not be of much use in his present state, and certainly couldn't take care of his own baby; it was starting to make sense, even if Sesshomaru didn't like the logic. Life would be easier for him and the new baby without Inuyasha, though not preferable. It made sense that the perfect full-demon child would take the place of the weak, insane half-demon, and all would be right with the world. It seemed so cruel, so heartless, something the old Sesshomaru could easily accept, but difficult for the transformed version to wrap his head around. It was a theory that fit so perfectly into the old Lord of the West's world - it was simply the law of nature, survival of the fittest - a world without a heart. However, Sesshomaru the mate did not want to trade in his flawed Inuyasha for a perfect demon child; he didn't care what nature wanted; his Inuyasha was more important than perfection. So what was he going to do about it? And therein lies the problem. There simply wasn't much he could do except try to make Inuyasha happy until the birth/death, which was not a very reassuring thought.

Inuyasha still wanted to hear that word from his lips; the word he still couldn't bring himself to say. That one word that would make his little brother happier than anything he could do for him. Surely Sesshomaru could tell his mate he loves him before he gives his life to birth a child, couldn't he? He decided to give it some more thought at a later date; maybe he could convince himself to make the sacrifice to his dying brother. After all, once Inuyasha is dead, Sesshomaru will go back to being his old self; his old, cold, heartless, uncaring self and none of this will matter anymore.

Then again, the two healers are not certain that Inuyasha will die, there is a chance that he will live through this, what then? They are both trying so hard to save his life. Maybe they are trying too hard. Maybe it would be best if they let Inuyasha die, especially if he's going to live out his life in this deranged state he's in. Maybe Sesshomaru should just let him die when the child is born. He isn't sure he can do that though in his present state of mind; his heart won't let him lose his little brother if he can stop it, and he may be able to persuade Tensaiga to do just that - he should at least try.

Sesshomaru has never been so conflicted in his thoughts; he has never had such a problem deciding on life, or death. If he wanted someone dead, then he killed them, and if he didn't then he let them live. The transformation he has gone through has made him unsure of himself and he can no longer trust himself to make the right decisions. He can only hope that the right answers will come to him when the time is at hand. For now, that is the best he can do.

He let out a deep sigh and opened his eyes to find Inuyasha standing in front of the tub with an apologetic pout on his face, and looking much less angry than when he had left him on the bed; so he raised his arms in invitation to join him in the soothing, warm water.

Inuyasha dropped his robe and stepped into the tub to join his brother; he waded thigh-high in the sweet smelling water into Sesshomaru's outstretched arms and sat down on his lap, face to face so he could look into his eyes as he spoke to him, "Can we have sex now?" he asked.

Sesshomaru took the opportunity to teach his mate a little lesson, thinking he could at the very least, tell him how sorry he was for waking him up by clobbering him with a punch to his balls before he asked for makeup sex. "I am not sure I can be aroused after what you did to me this morning, Inuyasha. However, if you can give me an erection I will gladly make love to you," he said, in his usual flat tone, hoping his brother would take the bait.

"You mean I broke it?" Inuyasha asked, in horror.

"You hit me quite hard when I was completely defenseless, little brother; it is a very delicate instrument that must be handled with care."

"I didn't mean to injure it! I… I was just upset… I didn't mean to hurt you."

"Then perhaps you can fix it."

"What should I do? I don't wanna hurt it more!"

"Just tend to it… gently, and we will see if it can come back to life."

"I don't know how to do that. What if I do more damage?"

"You only need to do the things that I do to you… all the time. Surely you remember what makes you hard."

"I… never really paid much attention to what you were doing. I just knew it felt good."

Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow to that; he didn't know Inuyasha was really that selfish. Didn't he ever expect to return the favor of pleasing his mate sexually? Was Sesshomaru supposed to take care of everything for all eternity? Did Inuyasha never plan for the future? Funny, he never had a problem telling Sesshomaru how much he loved him; he said it a number of times, and yet - except for once, which was more about his own curiosity than pleasing his mate - he couldn't show his love with some thoughtful actions. Did he think sex was only to please _him_? Suddenly Sesshomaru felt like some used sex slave, a pleasure prop, a life-sized, toy doll for giving instant orgasms that can be put away in a drawer after each use; and he was a little angry by Inuyasha's admission, no not angry… he was hurt. It was time that little brother learned to think about someone else's pleasure other than his own. "Well, I do hope this injury isn't permanent. It would put quite a damper on our sex life," Sesshomaru said, hoping to put a little scare into Inuyasha.

"Permanent! You don't really think so, do you?"

"I think we should try and find out, Inuyasha. You must have some idea on how to mend it; after all, it was your doing."

"Okay, I'll try," Inuyasha said, with great worry in his voice and pained look on his face, but he gently straddled his legs over his brothers, determined to make the poor, limp thing work once again. He wrapped his arms around his mate's neck and kissed him slowly on the lips, while inching his groin down closer to Sesshomaru's broken tool in hope of reviving it with some crotch-to-crotch stimulation.

Sesshomaru knew very well that there was nothing wrong with his parts, but he thought that Inuyasha deserved some payback for the way he was treating him, and the look of worry on his face with the thought that he may never fuck again if he can't fix the problem was very entertaining at the moment. Besides, Sesshomaru was quite curious to see what his brother would come up with to remedy the situation.

Inuyasha really had little idea of what to do, but he decided that what had worked in the past should work now as well, if it was going to work at all. So he rubbed their cocks together - ever so gently - under the warm bath water, steady but slowly so as not to make things worse, waiting for a sign that his brother's cock was reacting, but there was none. He couldn't even detect a small twitch that would tell him the thing still had some life in it - nothing, and Inuyasha grew more worried by the minute.

Sesshomaru was finding it very amusing and he began to wash his brother's hair as if completely disinterested in the activity (and also to distract himself from it so as not to unintentionally give himself away), while Inuyasha continued to stroke the lifeless cock with his own hardening one.

"What are you doing?" Inuyasha asked, with frustration.

"Your hair is dirty, little brother; it needs washing."

"We'll never get anywhere if you don't concentrate."

"I'm afraid I am not in the mood right now," he said, as he rinsed Inuyasha's hair.

"You've never not been in the mood before."

Actually, Sesshomaru has not been in the mood many times. Apparently, Inuyasha didn't realize that either. In fact, he had not been in the mood every night when Inuyasha awakened him with his nightmares and then insisted on sex to make him feel better, which Sesshomaru never denied him.

"Perhaps we should try again later," Sesshomaru said, and he lifted Inuyasha off his lap so he could get up to leave the bath. He grabbed a towel to dry off with and retreated to the bedroom, leaving Inuyasha alone in the tub with nothing but his own thoughts.

As Inuyasha watched him leave, he felt a strong pang of guilt hit him square in his gut. He never meant to hurt his brother, and now he was feeling very sorry for taking out his anger on him, but he wanted to make it up to him. He just had to talk to Miroku first.


	25. Chapter 25

Disclaimer: Inu Yasha and its characters are owned by Rumiko Takahashi and Sunrise. I make no profit from this fiction. All original characters and story are owned by Donatella D.

* * *

><p><strong>*Warning:* No one under 18!<strong>

**Chapter Twenty-Five**

There was much that needed to be discussed about how to bring Inuyasha's child into the world without killing Inuyasha. Kagome had insisted on seeing Sesshomaru to tell him not to let the doctor's plan proceed, and that her method would be much safer, and better for his mate. However, Sesshomaru was not interested in her opinion since she was the last person he trusted for advice on his brother's health and well-being. Then again, he wasn't thrilled with the doctors plan either, which required breaking Inuyasha's pelvic bone to allow more room for the baby to move through; while Kagome's plan was to cut him open and take the baby out - neither sounded very acceptable.

Since the old miko insisted that the baby needed to come out very soon, and it was up to Sesshomaru to make the final decision on how to proceed; he decided to hear the two arguments in question allowing the young, bitch priestess to make her case as well. He set up a meeting at the old miko's hut, which included anyone who had an opinion on his mate and child, all except Inuyasha, that is, since no one wanted to upset him with gruesome details of his child's delivery.

They sat around the small hut ready to make their arguments heard to Sesshomaru, whom had the final word. The young, bitch priestess, Kagome, couldn't keep her mouth shut for very long, and so began the meeting by screeching out her explanation first, "Sesshomaru, with all due respect to the doctor, he doesn't know the first thing about delivering a baby. You can't let him do that to Inuyasha!"

"Excuse me, priestess, but how many babies have you delivered?" the doctor asked her.

"Well… none, but I've read about it, and seen it done on TV. You just don't go and break someone's pelvis open like that - it's inhumane!"

"TV?" the doctor was puzzled, as they all were, but Kagome ignored her little slip.

"You are hardly one to judge 'inhumane' behavior, priestess, after torturing my brother with countless body slams you commanded on a whim," Sesshomaru was losing patients with her.

"Sesshomaru, please just listen to me, all we have to do is make a small cut in Inuyasha's abdomen and just take the baby out. It's done all the time where I come from, and it's very safe, I promise," she pleaded.

"It is barbaric," the doctor scoffed, "I have never heard of such a thing. It would cause him to bleed to death; and what if the baby were to be cut? No, I cannot recommend this girl's procedure. The only time a body is cut open to retrieve a baby is after the mother has died, and there is no other way to save the baby, but I will not cut open a live person."

"He's a half-demon - he'll heal quickly," she insisted.

"He will not heal quickly enough. He will already be weakened by blood loss; it is that which kills the transformed males to begin with. The last thing we want to do is make him lose more blood."

"I am afraid I must agree with the doctor, Kagome. I am sure that in your world this procedure is done safely all the time, but this is a very different kind of birth; it requires a different approach," Kaede reasoned, "Ye must remember that Inuyasha is still male; just because a technique works on females does not mean it will work on him."

"I only want what's best for Inuyasha."

"I know, child, that is what we all want."

-xxxoooooxxx-

"So, what should I do?" Inuyasha asked Miroku, through the window of his bedroom.

"Hmm, it's an interesting dilemma. How badly did you hurt him," Miroku asked.

"I don't know. He seems okay - he just can't get hard."

"Well, he should be all healed by now. You just need to try again, but put a little more effort into it."

"That's the problem - I don't know how. You're supposed to be helping me with this."

"It's very simple, Inuyasha, just do what he likes."

"If I knew that, I wouldn't need you."

"He's your mate, how can you not know what he likes?"

"I don't really pay attention."

"Wow, what a guy!" Miroku was stunned at Inuyasha's lack of bedroom etiquette.

"Come on - I didn't know I was supposed to. He told me not to think about anything."

"You mean you've been letting him do all the work? Poor Sesshomaru."

"Not all the work… I do some things."

"Look Inuyasha, you have to start being a little less selfish in bed if you want to have a happy mate… take it from me."

"I feel bad enough - do you have to rub it in?"

"Fine. Let's start with some fellatio."

"What?"

"Here, I can use my staff to demonstrate," and Miroku proceeded to mold his lips around the wooden tip of his staff, while leaning the metal business end on the ground.

Inuyasha watched as the monk licked up and down the rod as if it were coated in honey, and then he seemed to swallow a great deal of its length, only to spit it back up in order to swallow again. Inuyasha was quite fascinated with the monk's skill, though not surprised one bit, and he wasn't entirely sure he could master the technique quickly enough to perform it on his mate. He could clearly remember Sesshomaru doing this to him, but only how it felt and not the actual maneuvers used. He was glad that Miroku was willing to teach him everything he knew.

"How do you get it so far down your throat?" Inuyasha asked.

Miroku gave a little cough and said, "Just relax the throat muscles, and it'll go right down." He brought the staff up high, perpendicular to the ground, and threw his head back far, as he tried to give his pupil a closer look on swallowing something much larger than one's mouth. "You'll need to practice this for Sesshomaru - he's huge."

"How do you know that?"

"Uh… just a guess."

-xxxoooooxxx-

"Then it is settled. The doctor will do as he see's fit; you will not interfere, priestess," Sesshomaru said, and he got up to leave the small group and return to Inuyasha.

As he made his way home, he could clearly detect the scent of the monk somewhere nearby, too near. He stopped at his front door, concentrated on the direction of the scent, and followed it to Inuyasha's window. He stopped in his tracks before they could see him and he peaked around the corner to spy on what they were up to.

When he saw the ridiculous scene before him, he had to hold in his laughter. The monk was blowing his staff as Inuyasha looked on intently. Obviously, a lesson, Sesshomaru thought, and he was happy to see that Inuyasha had decided to do something about their sex life and his own broken staff. It was too adorable; Inuyasha could be so cute sometimes, he thought, and it warmed his heart so much that he wasn't even angry with the monk for being at his window again, and found he was able to forgive him. So, he backed away from them, and decided to play ignorant of the scene. Most of all, he wanted to see how well Inuyasha had paid attention to his teacher and what he had learned.

Sesshomaru walked into the house making as much noise as possible, to give Inuyasha and the monk ample warning of his arrival. When he slid the door open to their bedroom, he found Inuyasha in bed with a too innocent look on his face, casually playing with his puppy.

Inuyasha looked up as his brother entered, "Oh, you're back," he said.

"Yes. You weren't too lonely, I hope," Sesshomaru gave an ever so slight smirk with his words.

"No, puppy kept me company."

"I see, and what did you do while I was gone?"

"Nnnothing."

Inuyasha was a terrible liar, but it didn't matter; his lie was to cover up something for him, so Sesshomaru let it slide. He walked across the room and sat down on the bed next to his mate and tried to make casual conversation, "I do hope you are not planning on naming our child 'baby.'"

"Keh, I can't think of nothing else. Are you feeling better?" Inuyasha asked, hopefully.

Sesshomaru had almost forgotten his feigned injury, "I am not certain."

Inuyasha was a little disappointed by that answer; he had thought his brother would be all healed by now, and he felt absolutely terrible for hurting him, especially there. He got up on his knees and threw his arms around Sesshomaru's neck, and with watery eyes he said, "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you - I really am sorry," he continued, as he kissed him on the lips. "I want to make it up to you." He kissed him again as he let a few tears fall, "Please let me make it up to you."

Sesshomaru was starting to feel a little guilty. Maybe he had taken this too far; he had forgotten how sensitive Inuyasha was lately, but if he told him the truth now it would only make him angry, so he ended the ruse as best he could. "Very well, little brother, but no more tears," he told him, as he dried his cheeks with his sleeve, and took his face in his hands to give him a gentle kiss on the lips.

Inuyasha kissed him back again, and again, while he tried to control his tears for his brother. He was only starting to realize just how much he actually loved him, and how much he loved fucking, and now he wanted nothing more than to show his brother, through his actions, exactly how he felt.

As Inuyasha kissed his beautiful, brother's face, his hands went to work on disrobing every piece of clothing that got in the way of his brother's equally beautiful body. How did he not notice all this beauty before? And it was all his - he must remember to take better care of it in the future, and not take his brother for granted. Yes, he did take his brother for granted - he saw that now. Sesshomaru had been so good to him, treated him so well; he did everything for him, and now it was time for Inuyasha to show some appreciation.

Sesshomaru allowed Inuyasha to worship his body with his gentle kisses, and light caresses to his skin. He couldn't remember the last time anyone had given his body so much loving attention, and that was mostly his own fault for not allowing it. He always had to take control, even in bed, but Inuyasha needed to do this to release his guilt, so Sesshomaru let him, besides he was very interested to see what skills he had picked up from the monk.

As a now naked Sesshomaru reclined against the many large pillows atop the bed, looking most comfortable, Inuyasha decided that he should be allowed to stay that way and not lift a finger while he pleasured him, and Sesshomaru happily complied. Inuyasha lowered his kisses down his brother's neck where he gently nibbled his way across the elegantly shaped collar bone, and then sucked the perfect, pink nipple just below.

The beautiful body was so hard under the soft, white skin, so flawlessly made that it didn't seem real. Only the warmth it radiated distinguished it from a fine marble sculpture. How is it that Inuyasha had never noticed the exquisiteness of his brother's torso before? He was truly a work of art that demanded admiration; and yet, he punched and abused his brother's body - shame on him, and he sighed with hot breath on the little point of flesh at his tongue. His disgrace only made him want to work harder at pleasing his big brother; he deserved it and so much more.

He was so lucky to have him as his mate, he thought to himself, as he ran his mouth down the tight muscles of his abdomen, stopping occasionally to kiss and suck at the flesh he found there. Why has he never done this before, he asked himself; his brother tasted so wonderful and he was having so much fun doing something for him. However, he had not gotten to the difficult part yet, and he re-ran Miroku's instructions in his head as he made his way down to the broken member.

When Inuyasha finally reached the white, silken hair just below the small, impeccably shaped navel, he began to feel a little nervous at the thought of what he had to do next - he'd never done anything like this before, and it was a bit intimidating, especially since Sesshomaru was so expertly skilled at this very act. What would he think if Inuyasha made some stupid mistake? In fact, he remembered being intimidated even when he was on the receiving end of Sesshomaru's proficient mouth.

Inuyasha had to calm down. He can get through this. Certainly, he'd done more difficult things in his life - he killed Naraku, for god sake! Nevertheless, he just didn't want to disappoint his brother, not again, not this time; so, he took a deep breath and plunged in, and hoped he wouldn't embarrass himself too much - he'll just do his best.

Sesshomaru was delighted with his little brother's determination to pleasure him. He could sense Inuyasha's apprehension and admired his willingness to go through with it despite his fears, but this was something he needed to do, more for himself, than for Sesshomaru. So he decided to make it easy for him; he wouldn't hold back his erection anymore, and he'll try to come quickly so that his pregnant mate wouldn't have to spend too much time in that uncomfortable position, though he was still undecided on whether to allow Inuyasha to swallow, or not. He smiled as he watched his brother kneel between his legs getting ready to take him in his mouth - it was the sweetest gesture he had ever seen come from Inuyasha.

"It works!" Inuyasha exclaimed, with a smile, as he noticed the previously injured member starting to show life. He felt much better now knowing that he had not irreparably damaged his favorite part of his brother's body, and he was now able to dive into the deed with renewed vigor and enthusiasm. He wet his lips, and slid his tongue down the hardening shaft, then up to circle the circumference of the head, ever so gently, so as not to re-injure anything. Then he remembered: _'don't forget the balls!' _Miroku had told him how important that was, so he stopped what he was doing to spend some time with them, taking them into his mouth, one by one, to swirl his tongue around each, in turn.

It made Sesshomaru purr and shift position, bringing his knees up for Inuyasha to have easier access. What he didn't expect was that his brother had found another place to put his tongue. _'No one has done this to me in ages,' _he thought to himself, as he felt Inuyasha now circle the rim of his opening and then force his tongue inside the darkness of the hole. The sensation was mesmerizing, and he mentally congratulated the monk for being such a good teacher - he was glad he didn't kill him after all.

As Inuyasha bobbed his tongue in and out and sucked at the flesh, he couldn't help notice how Sesshomaru even had a beautiful asshole; how many people can say that? He let his hands fondle his brother's perfectly, round balls as he continued his delicate licking, and when he thought that Sesshomaru had had enough, he decided it was time to finish him off. He adjusted his position on his knees, and went to take his brother in his mouth, when he stopped dead in his tracks.

There before him was the grandest cock he'd ever seen, not that he'd seen that many, but it was truly impressive by any standard; awe inspired would be a good description of how Inuyasha felt when he laid eyes upon the fully erect grandeur that was Sesshomaru. Now how could Inuyasha not notice that? Truthfully, he'd never gotten a good look at it before; it was always hidden inside him where he couldn't see it; and though despite its sheer beauty and magnificence, Inuyasha was going to have to get that thing in his mouth - the thought made him a little queasy, but he was still determined not to disappoint his brother.

He opened his jaws as wide as they would go to take the massive thing into his mouth, and then slid his head down to accommodate as much as he could, which wasn't very much. He tried to remember what Miroku had told him about this potential problem, so he made up the difference using both his hands, though he probably could have used a third. He tried again to widen his jaws, and managed to inch his way past the head, as his hands worked in synchronization with his sucking mouth. He tried not to forget to keep his teeth clear of the fragile skin, but there was so much to remember, and now his jaws were starting to ache from the unnatural position he held them in for too long.

He wasn't going to stop though, especially since Sesshomaru seemed to be enjoying it so much. Inuyasha could hear definite moans coming from his brother as he had started to pump his hips up toward his head. No, he wouldn't stop now, he had to finish this, and thankfully, he recalled an important piece of information that Miroku had stressed: _'if you need him to come quickly, just use a finger,' _so that's what he did.

He removed one of his hands from its current job, slid it down to cup the balls that were waiting so patiently for some more attention, and then extended his middle finger to search for that beautiful hole. Once found, he forced his finger through the muscled rim, and on to that special spot his teacher told him to feel for. He knew he found it when his brother twitched slightly and exhaled a loud groan.

When Inuyasha brushed his finger over the spot again, Sesshomaru grabbed his brother's head with his hands, and pushed him down into his groin, trying to get himself deeper into the hot, wet mouth that was disappointingly too small for him to fit any further. He would have liked this to last forever, but he thought he heard his little brother choking on that last shove into his mouth; he needed to come now before he actually hurt him, so he let himself go, shooting his seemingly endless seed down his mate's throat.

With those hands still tightly pushing down on his head, Inuyasha had no choice but to drink him down as best he could, which wasn't easy with his mouth stuffed full, but he managed with only some minor choking. He knew his job was almost done now, so he continued to suck and fondle until the monster member before him deflated into something much less scary - and it was over.

He had done it, and he was happy with himself that he didn't make any major mistakes; it also appeared that he had made his brother very happy, which was most important. He crawled up on top of Sesshomaru's body to meet him face to face where he found a smile awaiting him. Inuyasha gave his brother a big smile back, and allowed his brother to wipe the corners of his mouth with his fingers before kissing his lips.

Sesshomaru looked at his beautiful and now selfless, pregnant mate and said, "I accept your apology, little brother."


	26. Chapter 26

Disclaimer: Inu Yasha and its characters are owned by Rumiko Takahashi and Sunrise. I make no profit from this fiction. All original characters and story are owned by Donatella D.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Twenty-Six<strong>

It was Inuyasha's human night, and though he had always hated his human nights, it was much worse while in his present condition, so Inuyasha dreaded it even more. Tonight, he would be tortured by more nightmares - he was certain - so as always he would try to stay awake through the night if his brother will allow it.

He was starting to understand why the vivid dreams were worse on the nights when he had no demon power; it was because while he was human it was easier for that demon to possess him. The demon that no one but him believed in - well, he and his puppy; and he just wished that the doctor would hurry up and take the damn thing out already, but everyone was waiting for Inuyasha's human night to come and end before they went ahead with their plans to remove the 'baby'.

"Keh, They're all gonna be real surprised when they see it's not a baby," Inuyasha said to himself, and the puppy that was looking at him, hanging on his every word as if she understood what he was saying, but she was just watching his transformation into human take place, and cocked her head in confusion.

"Did you say something, little brother?" Sesshomaru asked, as he walked into the room and sat down on the bed next to his mate.

"No," Inuyasha sighed.

"You are not planning on staying awake tonight, I hope."

Inuyasha rolled his eyes, "What do you care? I'm not tired anyway."

"You have to sleep, Inuyasha - you're sleeping for two."

Rather than argue about it, Inuyasha decided to lie down with his back turned to his brother, and feign sleep. However, Sesshomaru was onto his ruse, and so spooned him from behind and wrapped his arm around him so that he would be so warm and comfortable, that he wouldn't be able to keep his eyes open. And just in case that didn't work, he combed his hair with his fingers, which was sure to have him out cold in no time, which it did.

-xxxoooooxxx-

_Somewhere in slumber…_

'Kill him,' the voice in Inuyasha's head insisted.

"No."

'Kill Sesshomaru," it said, over and over, again and again.

"No!" Inuyasha cried out in his sleep.

'Your brother doesn't love you; he's waiting for you to die, and if you don't die then he will kill you himself.'

"That's not true."

'He hates you - he's always hated you, half-breed. Why do you think he won't tell you he loves you?' The demon knew exactly how to get to Inuyasha, and it forced tears from his sleeping eyes.

"No."

'You must kill him before he kills you - do it!'

"I won't! I won't kill him! You can't make me!" Inuyasha started to scream in his sleep.

'I can make you, you worthless hanyou… that's what your brother calls you.'

"No!"

'Kill him - kill Sesshomaru!'

"How 'bout I kill you, bastard!" and Inuyasha took his currently human hands with its dull, human fingernails, and tried to kill the demon living inside him by clawing at his own swollen belly. He managed to break the skin that separated him from the demon's torture, but the barrier was tougher than he thought, and he had to claw deeper to get through, when two powerful hands stopped him.

"Inuyasha! What are you doing?" Sesshomaru said, in a loud, demanding voice.

"I have to get him out!" Inuyasha cried.

"Stop Inuyasha, before you hurt the baby," his brother insisted, still holding his hands tightly by the wrists so he couldn't do any more damage to himself.

"He wants me to kill you - I can't fight him anymore. I have to get him out before he gets too strong!"

"Who are you talking about, little brother?"

"The demon living inside me - he's getting stronger, and he wants me to kill you!"

"Why would he want to kill me?"

"Because you're too powerful," he continued, through his panicked tears, "Your power is keeping him from being reborn."

"Being reborn?"

"The cat demon - it's the cat demon!"

"You mean the demon that raped you."

"Yes!"

"That demon was long dead before you conceived, little brother; how could he possess you?"

"I don't know, but it has to come out now! Please take it out," Inuyasha pleaded.

Sesshomaru still didn't know what to believe. Could Inuyasha really be possessed? Whether he was, or not, Inuyasha believed it, and that meant that the baby/demon had to come out. He let go of his brother's wrists, held him tightly in his arms, and stayed that way the rest of the night until the morning when Inuyasha would return to his half-demon self. He will talk to the doctor about taking 'it' out then.

Inuyasha seemed so convinced. Could it be that there was no baby after all? Could that rounded belly be holding a cat demon waiting to be reborn? Perhaps the cat demon was trying to possess the baby… or Inuyasha. One thing was certain, it was all too much for his brother who was being driven mad by it, imagined, or not.

Sesshomaru was actually a little relieved that there could be a demon possession. That would be a lot easier to deal with than a crazy mate would; after all, it was something he was used to. He had no problem getting rid of that cat demon again - he got rid of demons all the time - but taking care of a mentally ill mate was something he had never dealt with before. He simply didn't understand it, and he secretly hoped that Inuyasha was right.

-xxxoooooxxx-

"The only demon inside your brother is your child, Lord Sesshomaru," the doctor told him, with that reassuring smile of his that he found most irritating.

"How can you be so sure?" Sesshomaru asked.

"I can't - it is simply my professional opinion. I can see nothing to make me think otherwise. Besides, it little matters; whatever it is, it needs to come out. He is done with his human night and back to his half-demon self, which was the only thing stopping us from removing the child earlier. So we will remove the child today."

"Today?"

"Stay with your mate and keep him calm. I will be back shortly with the priestess and the monk."

"Why the monk?"

"Just in case."

"You mean to exorcise the demon."

"I like to have all my bases covered," the doctor smiled, and bowed as he hurried out the door to go prepare for the birth.

Sesshomaru walked back to his sleeping Inuyasha, neither of them had gotten much rest the previous night - he was going to need it. At least they won't have to wait much longer to find out what has been growing inside Inuyasha. The thought that something might have been feeding off his brother all these months, something that was not his child was disturbing to say the least, and his anger for this thing was starting to get the better of him.

He looked across the room where Tensaiga was leaning against the wall, grabbed it and set it down on the floor beside him by the bed… just in case. Then he did the same with Bakusaiga, again, just in case. Who knew what kind of demon he was going to have to deal with, or ghost demon, or maybe nothing at all, but he wanted to be ready for anything. He looked up from the bed to see the old miko standing there with a cup in her hand.

"Sorry to disturb you, Lord Sesshomaru; I have a potion for Inuyasha that will induce his labor," she said. She shuffled over to him to hand him the cup, "Lord Sesshomaru, may I have your permission to have Kagome here with us for the birth?"

"Why?"

"I know you do not trust her, but I believe she could be of help if there is, indeed, a demon possessing Inuyasha."

"This birth is turning into a spectacle. Is it really necessary to have all these people attending?"

"It is for Inuyasha's safety."

"I think it will make Inuyasha uncomfortable. She can be nearby if she is needed, but I do not want her in this room."

"Very well, that should do. Ye must wake your brother and have him drink this right away," she said, as she handed him the cup. "I shall return soon with another cup for him to drink," she added, and shuffled her way back out of the room, but before she made her exit, she stopped and turned for some final words, "Try not to worry yourself too much, child; everything is going to be fine," and she left.

Did she just call the Lord of the Western Lands 'child'? Sesshomaru found that amusing, and he knew she was only trying to reassure him, but how did she know he needed reassuring? He wondered if his worry were actually written on his face - how embarrassing would that be? However, she was a kind and capable old miko and one of the few people he trusted. She always had his and Inuyasha's best interests in mind, and will probably make a very good babysitter in the near future.

"Inuyasha, you must wake up now," he said, as he gently shook his shoulder, "Come, little brother, it is time to wake."

"Why? I'm tired," Inuyasha said, as he rubbed his eyes.

"Drink this and you can go back to sleep."

"Yuck! What is this?" he said, as he got a good whiff of the stuff.

"The doctor is going to take the… demon out today - this will help."

"Really? When?"

"Very soon."

"I can't wait till this is over," Inuyasha said, as he downed the warm, herbal brew.

"Nor can I, little brother."

"How are they gonna do it?"

"Does it matter?"

"I guess not."

"You are not frightened, are you?"

"Keh, No way - should be a piece of cake. Whatever they do has to be better than having this thing inside me. I just wish they'd get it over with already."

_About one hour later…_

The old Miko had once again, appeared holding a cup of baby-be-born juice, "Ah, you are awake. How are you feeling, Inuyasha?" she asked.

"Fine. When are we gonna get this show started already?" Inuyasha asked her.

"Patience, child; this will take a while," she said, as she handed him another cup.

"Why do I have to drink all this crap? Can't you just take the thing out now? How long is this gonna take?"

"Inuyasha, I am afraid ye are going to have to work for this delivery - we cannot just 'take it out' and it will not come out on its own," she said, somewhat amused at his impatience.

"Whadaya mean 'work'?"

"Ye have to push it out."

"Well, I can do that right now. What's the big deal?"

"Hmm, I suspect it will not be quite that easy. I will let ye know when ye are ready to push it out," she explained, holding in her laughter at his naiveté on the subject.

"So, you don't want me to push it out?" he asked, trying to get a straight answer.

"Later, Inuyasha. For now, just try to relax and get some rest."

Oh great, he thought, this sounded like it was going to be a huge project, and he was too anxious now to go back to sleep. Meanwhile, the doctor, Miroku and Sango were parading in and out of the room to deliver sheets, towels, water and other things that Inuyasha couldn't identify.

"Sesshomaru, you're gonna stay with me, right?" he asked his brother, with much less bravado in his tone than his previous conversation held.

"Men are not usually permitted in the birthing room, Inuyasha," Kaede explained.

"What the fuck? I'm a man," Inuyasha spat out, with the ridiculousness of the whole scenario.

"Hmm, you do have a point. If ye wish to stay, Lord Sesshomaru, then I believe ye can be of great help."

"I do not care what is permitted - I have every intention of staying with Inuyasha," Sesshomaru said, and then with a little less confidence, he asked, "Help?"

"Do not worry - nothing ye can't handle," she assured him.

_A few hours later…_

"How much longer?" Inuyasha began to whine again, when suddenly, he felt a sharp pain hit him down his spine and across his lower abdomen, "Owwww!" he screamed.

"Ah, finally!" Kaede exclaimed, getting a little tired of listening to her patient complain about getting started.

"That hurt… a lot!" he said, as he tried to catch his breath.

"Yes, Inuyasha, it is going to hurt," Kaede explained.

"How come no one told me that?"

"Relax Inuyasha. Sango is here to help ye through your pains - she has gone through this a few times herself."

"Yes, it's not that bad, Inuyasha, it'll all be over before you know it. Though my first one took nearly two whole days before he decided to come out - that was a lot of work, let me tell you," Sango happily reminisced about her first experience at giving birth to her eldest.

"Sango," Kaede mildly scolded her.

"Days? I have to do this for 'days?' Are you kidding me?"

"Well, that was just me - everyone's different, Inuyasha," Sango tried to correct her mistake, not wanting to upset Inuyasha too much.

"Do not worry, child, we will not let ye go for days, I assure you."

_And a few hours more…_

"Fuuuuccccckkkk!" Inuyasha's screams of pain could be heard throughout the entire village.

"Oh my, such a fuss. In all my years of delivering babies I've never heard so much screaming," Kaede confessed her observation to the doctor who had made his appearance.

"Yes, males do not seem to have the pain tolerance of females, which makes them tire more quickly; they also lack the endurance for a prolonged labor that females have little problem with," the doctor explained.

"How very interesting, doctor."

"I have found females to be quite a bit stronger than males in this regard. The male body and mind are simply not built for this, hence the problem with transformed, male half-demons. Combine that with all the excessive blood loss and it is no wonder they do not live through it," the doctor continued, with his deep enthusiasm for the subject.

"That has never occurred to me. Perhaps because I have never seen a male give birth before," Kaede thought, aloud. "Inuyasha, ye mustn't push yet, it isn't time."

"It feels like I should!" Inuyasha groaned.

"I know, but don't. No pushing until I say so," Kaede instructed.

"Fuck you, old hag!"

"Oh my."

_And still a few hours more…_

It was now early the next day, before the sun had shown, and Inuyasha was still only in the first stages of labor, it was taking much longer than he had anticipated. Kaede had given him gallons of that stuff to drink, and Sango kept trying to tell him that it wouldn't be too much longer, but Inuyasha was starting to wonder if it would ever end. He was in so much pain and no one seemed to take him seriously, as if this were the most natural thing in the world. Well it wasn't, damn it! He was a man, and there was nothing natural about it!

"Alright, Inuyasha, it is time. When you feel the pains come, I want you to push," Kaede ordered him.

After all that, he was now expected to work. He wished he had gotten more sleep the night before; he was so tired, and now he had to push this thing out of him. Thankfully, this should be the easy part, or so he thought.

He could hear Kaede giving out orders to everyone, and then someone lifted him up on his knees as if he were a rag doll - must have been Sesshomaru, he thought; he could feel his brother behind him holding him steady and giving him something to lean against, as he was ordered to push by Kaede. God, he hated her. Who was she to tell him what to do anyway? What a fucking bitch! When this is all over, he's going to give that old, bitch hag a piece of his mind.

"Inuyasha, ye must push harder," she told him.

"I'm pushing as hard as I can, you old bitch! If you think it's so easy, why don't you try it!" he screamed at her.

"Yes, I will do that, but for now ye must push harder, Inuyasha."

"Come now, little brother, use all your strength," he heard Sesshomaru whisper in his ear, and he tried a little harder on the next one.

"Much better, Inuyasha," the bitch hag said, "Now rest before the next one."

Was she kidding? Rest? Yeah, right - that's just what he felt like doing now. He wanted this over and done with, and she's telling him to rest. His thoughts were interrupted by another contraction along with another order from the old hag. He wasn't even sure he was pushing correctly, maybe he was doing it wrong, and that's why the thing won't come out.

"Keep going, Inuyasha," the bitch hag said.

Keep going? For how long? Then he heard his brother whispering to him in his ear again. That was so much better than listening to that bitch order him around. "You are doing very well, little brother - just do what the old priestess tells you."

_And still the hours passed…_

It had been a full day now since this birthing thing had started, and Sesshomaru was starting to worry about his little brother. He could see how exhausted he was becoming, and he had to hold up his full weight now to keep Inuyasha in position on his knees. Between contractions, Inuyasha rested his head back on his brother's shoulder, almost falling asleep until the next one woke him, and then doubling forward in pain as he tried his best to do as he was told. He squeezed Sesshomaru's hands so tightly that his claws dug into the flesh. What bothered Sesshomaru most though was that he had stopped complaining, and the only sounds he made were cries of pain.

The priestess had been changing blood-soaked sheets and towels that were starting to pile up on the floor near the bed; and still Inuyasha seemed no closer to the end. How much more blood was he expected to lose?

"I cannot continue like this, doctor. Inuyasha is exhausted and he is little further along," the priestess finally said, "This baby is simply too large to come out on its own; I am afraid we are putting it in danger."

"Yes, I agree, it is time to help the process along," the doctor said, "Lord Sesshomaru; we need to lay your mate down flat."

When Sesshomaru finally saw his brother's face he was shocked at how pale he was, and he was starting to think that maybe Inuyasha wouldn't make it through this. It was finally time to think about those options. Should he let him die, can he? Looking at his brother now, he wasn't sure he could, but maybe after he's dead, after their bond is broken and Sesshomaru is back to his old self, maybe then it won't bother him. However, if that is what he wanted, then why was Tensaiga sitting on the floor just within reach? He had to decide what he was going to do now because there wouldn't be much time to act later.

The doctor pulled out some god-forsaken, sadistic looking tool with very long handles on it for good leverage, and proceeded to position it between Inuyasha's bloodied thighs. Sesshomaru was a bit horrified by the looks of the device, and that it was about to be used on his mate. This looked like it was going to be very painful, he thought. Maybe cutting him open wasn't such a bad idea after all.

"You must hold your mate still, my lord," the doctor ordered him.

With Inuyasha's head in his lap, Sesshomaru took hold of both his brother's arms and held him in place as best he could without hurting him.

"Now take a nice, deep breath, Master Inuyasha," the doctor instructed, but Inuyasha couldn't hear him through his exhaustion, so Sesshomaru repeated it to him. When the doctor saw Inuyasha finally inhale, he pushed those long handles together until he heard a loud crack, and Inuyasha cried out in pain.

Sesshomaru couldn't help but compare it to cracking open a cooked lobster for lunch, except the sound of bone crunching was louder than shellfish. It was horribly gruesome, unless you intended to torture someone with the device, and it put his brother in terrible agony. Perhaps that bitch miko was right; this did seem inhumane.

"We must get him back up on his knees, my Lord," the doctor said, as he moved his legs back into position. "Now, one more push, Master Inuyasha."

But Inuyasha was now trembling violently, and his skin was covered in cold sweat; he was barely conscious, and Sesshomaru didn't think his brother was in any condition for more pushing; he couldn't even use his legs to keep himself upright anymore. However, Sesshomaru was there to help, so he helped as best he could by giving him encouragement and quietly repeating in his ear what he had to do: "You're almost done, little brother, just one more and it will all be over."

"I can't," Inuyasha eked out.

"This is not the most difficult thing you have ever done, Inuyasha. You can finish this," Sesshomaru said, in a demanding tone.

That's true, Inuyasha thought. He killed fucking Naraku, damn it! This is nothing compared to fighting that bastard. Women do this all the time; surely, he was as strong as any silly girl was - so he gave it one more try. He squeezed his brother's hands tightly, and held his breath for one final push until he felt something slip from him.

Sesshomaru laid him back down on the bed and sat next to him, as the old miko laid the baby on top of Inuyasha's slowly diminishing belly.

"It looks as if Inuyasha's little, demon-man, is a big, healthy, baby girl," Kaede commented, with delight.

"No, there is a demon. How did it manage to stay hidden all this time? It's trying to possess the baby," Miroku said, as he stepped forward to examine it. "It's leaving Inuyasha and trying to be reborn."

"Yes, I can sense it now too - a cat demon. You must stop it, Miroku," Kaede warned, as she was busy cleaning the baby's airway.

Miroku was prepared for this - it was the only reason he was there - so he quickly jumped into action with his sacred sutra's at hand. However, he didn't want the demon to retreat back into Inuyasha, and he couldn't take the chance of hurting the baby by trying to vanquish it there, so he coaxed the cat demon out with a jar of catnip-scented sutra's and shut the lid to capture it. He then left with the demon-filled jar to deal with it far away from mother and child, so no one would be hurt.

However, the seal of the lid was apparently not enough to contain the demon, and before Miroku could leave the birthing room, the demon escaped the jar and possessed the first thing it came into contact with.

Miroku followed the demon spirit out to the main room where Kagome had been waiting patiently to be needed, but all Miroku found there was a seven-foot tall, very angry, cat demon wearing the shredded remnants of a petite-sized, priestess's, red and white, kimono. Miroku quickly raised his staff after throwing many more sutra's onto the possessed Kagome, as he tried to exorcise the demon from her, but the cat demon lunged at him with his sharp claws, tore through Miroku's robes to his flesh underneath, and knocked him to the floor.

Miroku wasn't about to let a little scratch make him shirk his responsibilities to his friend; he recovered quickly enough with a back flip away from the demon to put some space between them, and then he flung his staff in the demon's direction, but was blocked at the very last second by the demon himself. Again, it lunged at Miroku who was now defenseless without his weapon, and just as the cat demon was about to rip Miroku's head off with his huge hands and sharp claws, the demon was annihilated by a flying hirakotsu that flew mere inches over Miroku's head.

"Phew - thanks, Sango," he said, as he made his way over to her.

"Where's Kagome? How come she didn't help you?" Sango asked.

"Oh no," he gasped, as he looked down and found nothing but a few torn remnants of Kagome's clothing lying on the floor. He looked sadly at Sango and prepared to tell her what she had just done, but thought better of it. There was no reason to upset her now; she was still needed in the other room, so he kept the news to himself, and instead, he said, "You should go back to the birthing room - they probably need you."

"Are you sure you're okay, Miroku?" she asked.

He nodded his head and smiled at her, and she left to go help in the other room. Miroku picked up the pieces of clothing left on the floor and took it outside to burn. He decided he would tell everyone that Kagome had changed her mind and went back home. That would be better than having his wife think she had killed a dear friend - it wasn't her fault anyway; she was just trying to save him. "Oh Sango," he said, aloud to himself. "You just killed Kagome."

_Meanwhile…_

"So there really was a demon possession, after all. We must all apologize to Inuyasha for not believing him," Kaede said, as she continued to clean the crying baby.

"Would you be so kind as to cut the cord, lady Kaede?" the doctor asked her, "I'd like to finish the delivery."

"Yes, of course, doctor."

Sesshomaru looked down at his mate; his teeth were chattering, and his skin was white and cold to the touch. "Inuyasha," he said to him quietly, and Inuyasha lifted his heavy lids just a crack to look at him with unfocused eyes. "You did very well, little brother. I am very proud of you."

"Is it over?" Inuyasha spoke in a low, hoarse voice.

"Yes, and you have a baby girl."

"No, it's a boy," he insisted.

"No, the demon was male, and the baby is female; that is what confused you. You were right, little brother, the cat demon was trying to possess the baby. I am sorry I didn't believe you." However, Inuyasha's eyes had closed again and Sesshomaru wasn't sure he heard his apology. More importantly, Inuyasha was looking worse, and seemed to be having trouble breathing, taking in quick shallow breaths punctuated with blood-filled coughs, and his pulse was slow and weak. He was dying, Sesshomaru was certain; he would probably be dead within minutes. What should he do?

"Inuyasha, open your eyes, little brother," he said, desperately trying to get a few more moments with his mate - he had made his decision. He will not interfere; he will let nature have her way, but there was one thing he was still willing to do for his little brother. "I love you, Inuyasha. Can you hear me? I've always loved you, little brother."

Sesshomaru thought he could detect a slight smile on his brother's lips. That meant he must have heard him, and he was glad he could make Inuyasha happy in his last moments of life. It was the least he could do, he thought, and saying the words wasn't as bad as he thought it would be. He took his brother's hand in his, and patiently waited for him to take his last breath.

"Really?" Inuyasha's throat hurt and his voice was faint and hoarse, but he had to ask him. Sesshomaru was even more shocked when Inuyasha opened his eyes before he continued to question him, "You really mean that? You really love me?"

"I do not lie, Inuyasha," Sesshomaru said, trying to overcome his embarrassment. "How do you feel?"

"It hurts… a lot, and I've never been so tired… that was even harder than killing Naraku."

"Hm, Indeed."

"Inuyasha, would you like to see your new baby girl?" Sango smiled, and held out a freshly cleaned bundle of baby for the brothers to see.

Sesshomaru lifted his brother's head up from the pillow so he could view his new daughter who seemed to know immediately who she was looking at. She gave what could be interpreted as a smile, and opened her large, amber eyes wide to get a good look at the one who had kept her safe, warm, and free of cat demons all these months.

Inuyasha felt so weak, but he just had to see the little life he'd been harboring all this time, and when he met her eyes for the first time, he felt a little better, as if she were giving him the strength to stay awake just a bit longer so she could properly introduce herself to him.

"This is what was inside me all this time… this little thing?"

"I tried to tell you, little brother, but I could not convince you."

"She looks just like you; she even has your demon marks… and ears."

Indeed, she did; in fact, she looked like a baby Sesshomaru and Inuyasha just knew that he was looking at the spitting image of his mate when he was a baby. The perfect little she-demon had his pure, pale skin and shimmering, silver hair in a small, short 'poof' atop her head. Her almond shaped eyes glowed a light honey with dark streaks of intense gold surrounded by luxurious tufts of black lashes, all framed with the same purplish-pink markings of her father. This small beautiful face was topped off with the dark blue crescent that sat in the center of her forehead, and two matching demon stripes highlighting each cheekbone. All that adorned the tiniest of demon, baby faces, which made it look even more stunning than on Sesshomaru, and much cuter. Though the lovely, little creature had no fangs yet, she did have exquisitely tiny claws decorating each tiny finger.

"You're not too disappointed, are you?" Sesshomaru was a bit sad that his daughter didn't look like his mate, and he imagined how cute she would be with Inuyasha's fuzzy, dog-ears, which he loved.

"No, it's better that she looks like you. I wouldn't want her to look like a half-demon anyway - I think she's beautiful." He hadn't said anything about it before, but Inuyasha was a bit worried that it would look like him - dog ears and all, which he had always hated, and he was grateful that she wouldn't have to endure looking like a half-demon and all that went with it.

"She is a full demon, there is no reason for her to look like a half-demon, but I agree, she is beautiful. You have managed to make a perfect, little creature, Inuyasha. You have done very well."

"Mm… thanks," were his last words before closing his eyes and succumbing to sleep.

"I think I should feed her now," Sango said, and took the baby with her to sit in the corner of the room where she could nurse in peace.

The doctor and miko finished their task, and gave their patient one final inspection before they made their prognoses known.

"I do believe this boy is going to live," the doctor said with shock, "I owe you much thanks, Lady Kaede. Without your expertise he would have most certainly died."

"Well, he is a very strong half-demon. I have seen Inuyasha close to death at least half a dozen times before, yet he always seems to spring back to life," she confessed, not wanting to take all the credit.

The doctor seemed truly amazed that Inuyasha was still alive, although quite proud of himself that he finally managed to achieve his greatest challenge, i.e., the successful birth from a transformed, male hanyou - with the help of the priestess, of course. He exclaimed with much delight, how he would immediately begin a new chapter for his book all about Inuyasha, and the steps he had taken to accomplish this great feat in half-demon, medical science.

"He was also wise to choose such a powerful mate. I doubt he would have survived without all the demon energy you provided him, Lord Sesshomaru," the doctor couldn't help thanking everyone involved as if he had just won an award for best doctor.

"Then you believe he is going to live?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Yes, he only needs plenty of rest and time to heal, and he should be fine," the doctor happily announced.

"I told ye not to worry, Lord Sesshomaru. Ye will have your Inuyasha for many more years to come," Kaede confirmed.

Sesshomaru was almost as stunned as the doctor was when he heard the news. Only moments earlier, his brother had looked like he was hanging on the edge of death. How could Sesshomaru make such a stupid mistake? Apparently, he was still not himself, nor would he ever be again. This was his new self - here to stay, so he had better get used to it.

All in all, things could be worse, he still had his strength, his dignity, his love for his imperfect, hanyou, little brother, and now he had a perfect, little, demon daughter to love as well - Rin will be so pleased with having a little sister, he thought. His very own family to take care of and protect - that wasn't so bad - he could do that. Nothing that had worried him these past months mattered anymore. Inuyasha was free of his cat demon, and Sesshomaru was now a life prisoner to Inuyasha; but he truly did love Inuyasha, and he might even be able to tell him that again someday.

**The End**

Thank you for reading. I hope you enjoyed reading my twisted, little fantasy as much as I did writing it. Please let me know how you liked it. -Donatella D.


End file.
